The girl I like
by sieni
Summary: It was Me, Laxas Dreyar, who met Lucy first. It was me why she joined Fairy tail. It was me she looked up all these years. But I never knew she would be the girl I like
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first FanFic so I don't really know how good or bad it will be. And I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes because English isn't my native language. Hope you still enjoy this story.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

'Why me, the great Laxus Dreyar, must attend to school full of weaklings? You #€ &…' I cursed in my mind while walking home from school. I was so angry right know could kill everything I saw. There was some cans on the ground. I kicked one as hard as I could hoping that it could release some of my anger. Of course it didn't. '%&#'

Not wanting to go back to the guild I desaited to go take a nap in my favorite spot. It didn't take long for me to get there as I turned myself into lightning and "teleported" there.

The place where I go sleep or just cool my head of is an grassy embankment beside a stone bridge that almost nobody ever use because it's old and is located aloof.

I covered my ears with my headphones and lay myself on the grass. While watching clouds passing by I could feel my lids getting heavier and heavier founding myself soon sleeping without trace of worry.

My eyes shot open when I heard sound like something fell into the water. While I got up to sit I noticed that I had been sleeping quit some time. I think clock was six or so.

There was I little girl on the other side of the river trowing stone to the water. Well more like rolling them into the water being too weak lifting them up.

"OI, brat stop that before you too fall into the river!" I shouted to her not really knowing why because it rely wasn't my business. The girl lifted her eyes to look mine and that same second she had a huge, and actually kind of cute, smile on her face. Her small chocolate brown orbs shone like she had never seen a other human being before. Her blond hair was tide with pink ribbon which matched her dress. One could easily tell that she was from rich family. 'I think she is around the same age as Natsu and the other brats in the guild' I thought while watching her crossing the bridge. 'Wait! Is she coming here?!'

Before I could even move my little finger there she stood right by my side with idiotic grin on her face.

"What do you want?" I growled taking my headphones off.

"What is your name?" the girl asked me with vivid voice.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask someone's name before telling yours" I stated lazily too tired and not caring less to start conversation with some random kid I just met.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said panicking looking ashamed and bowing like million time. 'Wow, someone takes everything seriously.' I shook my head while getting up.

"Girly it was just a joke so don't take it so ser…" I was interrupted by the girl. " My names Lucy. What is your name sir?" I looked the girl with shocked eyes. 'Sir? I know I'm all mighty Laxus Dreyar but still… Sir is quite much. Well at least she has manners' I smiled for myself.

"That's better." I said smiling lightly as I could see how proud of herself the girl was. "My name is Laxus miss" I gave a little laugh when I so the blush rising to her cheek after hearing me calling her miss. 'Well aren't I just too awesome if even little girls are after me' I was joking internally.

I was woken from my thoughts by small hand touching my almost grownup's hand. I turned to look Lucy little bit confused by her action when I felt something hard on my hand.

"Here I will give this to you" Lucy said while letting go off my hand smiling. I brought that hand closer my face and opened it. What I found inside was pretty almost round stone that glitter like a star when rays of sun hit it. I couldn't stop staring it.

"Why?" The girl tilted her head with questioning look on her face like she didn't understand what I had said.

"Why would you give this to me?"

"Becouse we are friends now and that is the sign of our friendship!" She gave me the same brilliant smile as she had when she saw me first time. I found even myself smiling full-hearted. How many years it has been sines I have smiled like that last time? 'Too many…' I ruffled Lucy's blonde hair making her look me with confused look.

"Sure, why not, we can be friends kid"

"You are not adult either" Lucy pouted which made me laugh.

"Perhaps not, but I'm still older than you" I said with pride and pinched her nose between my fingers.

* * *

Our talking went on and on. We found out that we were both mages (well at least I were while she was still training) and we showed each other our magic. Her face was worth to see when made same lighting dance around my hand. But I bet my own expression wasn't any better when she summoned her spirit. I mean come on she made a person appear from thin air! Well her spirit wasn't so exited being summoned. She made this huge wave that soaked me and Lucy entirely before she disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted while taking my shirt off so I could sqeese all the water I could from it. Lucy just laughed. Sudenly she went completely quiet staring my tattoos and Fairy Tail mark.

"This is my guild mark" I showed her and she just nodded slightly awe in her eyes.

"You know... You could join the guild if you want" Lucy's eyes were shining enthusiasm as she turned her gaze from my tattoos to my face. I could see Lucy's lips to start part for answer when we heard someone shouting.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! Where are you Miss Lucy?!" It was older lady in maid costume.

"Mrs Spetto!" Lucy gasped. "I'm sorry Laxus but I must go know." Lucy got up and ran over the bridge.

She stopped when she had gotten to the other side turning to look back at me. "I promise I will come back and join your guild! So... um... Please wait for me!" She waved her last good byes to me before running to the old lady.

'If you promise me that then I promise to wait for you and see if you have grown any stronger by then' I smiled after that little blondie whom had left such an odd impact to me, the great Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first chapter and will continue reading this story. R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Fairy tail Laxus would be mine and mine alone, but he isn't so I don't own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

As time went on soon weeks turned into months and months into years. but Lucy never came back to join Fairy Tail.

'Well she probably forgot everything day after she had promised to join Fairy Tail. Stupid blondie…' I rolled the stone between my thumb and forefinger watching light dancing on it while leaning my head to my other hand that was resting on railing. 'Well maybe it's just good she didn't join seeing how week the guild has grown' I klicked my tongue in disgust as I saw how that weakling Natsu was again starting fight with that stripper Grey.

"Someone is in good mood" Freed appeared next to me. I just groaned as an answer

and turned my gaze back to the stone.

"So… What's that?" Freed's eyes were staring the stone in my hand "It's something I have seen you looking at from time to time since the first time we met. Is it something important?"

"Nah... It's just something someone gave me long time ago" I said while hanging the stone to Freed who immediately started to study it.

"Someone from Fairy Tail?"

I shook my head. "Well it could be considered as a symbol of promise, but I'm quite sure the other party has already forgot it"

Freed nodded while handing it back to me. I just slided it back to my pocket where it has been all these years seeing the daylight only when I started thinking the past. Which usually happened when someone pissed me off by compering me to gramps. Looking the stone helps me to calm down and it also reminds me of my own promise to myself: someday I will take over Fairy Tail and make the world know that we are the strongest guild there will ever be. I squeezed my hands to fists while thinking how angry it made me when people laughed at us. I could feel Freed backing away from me when sparks covered my body from anger.

"Call Eve and Bickslow we are going for to a mission!" I growled and turned around to get a job from S-class board.

"Right away Laxus-sama!"

* * *

"Arg! I want to go back to the guild already! I want to have real bath, bed and maybe some food a normal person would eat!" Evergreen wined non-stopping.

"Shut up woman! You are not the only one tired here. We all have spent the same month in these woods." Bickslow snarled at Eve making me and Freed nod in agreement.

"You just can't understand my womanly needs!" she pushed her tongue out toward us and started walking faster soon being fairly ahead of us.

Yes it has been already a month since we left for the mission, but I don't feel bothered by it because I like it here way more than there in the guild surrounded by weaklings. 'Soon however I will wipe out those little bugs and take over the Fairy Tail' I could feel smile worming to my lips as I thought how everyone will respect me and me only. My plan was perfect.

Freed interrupted my thoughts: "Laxus-sama your communication lacrima! Someone from guild is trying to gate contact on us. Maybe you should answer it. They usually contacts us only when there is a emergency". I felt my anger rising as I picked up the lacrima. 'Is it too hard too keep the guild in one piece for a month, FOR ONE FUCKING MONTH?!'

"What?!" I nearly shouted when Mira's face appeared on the lacrima.

"Laxus we need your help! There is this new girl who is being targeted by Phantom Lord and we need your help to defeat them." Mira pleaded. It was music for my ears hearing them beg for me but I couldn't care less helping some random chick. Well maybe I could amuse myself little bit, it's always entertaining to see the angry Mira.

"Well I could help if she becomes my woman" I said with smug smile on my face.

"LAXUS! YOU...!" I could almost feel Mira's urge to kill through the lacrima. "It's your family asking for help! I know this girl Luc..." I cut out the contact before I would lose my good mood.

"If those weaklings can't protect themselves then it's their own fault" I trow the lacrima to Freed and continued walking.

"We agree with you completely!" I could hear three voices saying in union.

* * *

After couple of weeks from the Phantom chick incident we would be able to return to the guild, and it seems that it's still up without my help. Well I would have died shame if our guild hadn't won against such a weak guild as Phantom Lord. Even thought thinking those weaklings usually made me angry, but today there wouldn't be anything that could destroy my mood. It wouldn't take long anymore to me to be the new guild master. It would only take my plan to be success, and of course it would be because it was made by me, the great Laxus Dreyar.

What I didn't know was that there was one blonde surprise, that would destroy all my plans and mess my life, waiting for me at the guild.

* * *

 **And that was the 2. chapter. Hope you liked it. R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

Finally we were able to get off that god damn train. Ou how I hate trains. Why me the strongest and greatest Laxus Dreyar suffers from that same lame motion sicnes as that epitome of stupidity Natsu. Just thinking it makes my blood boil.

"At long last a real SHOWER!" Evergreen screamed before she practually started running toward her house. 'God, woman! You don't have to scream! My ears knows well enough that you have missed your shower over a month now.'

"See you at the guild then~"Eve weiwed her finger at us before desapiering behaind the corner.

"I think I could use a shower too" Bickslow said while picking his baggage up. "Shower! Shower!" imitated his babies. Bickslow rolled his tongue out and joined his babies. Me and Freed just stared that wierd bunsh which soon was out of our sight.

"It seems that we will meet at the guild then." Freed shook his head "See you soon Laxus-sama" Freed bowed before he too grabbed his luggages and headed toward his home.

I trowed my bag over my shoulder, put my headphones on and started walking. 'How I have missed this silece'

* * *

Hour or two later I was walking again but this time toward the guild. 'But man did the shower feel good or something!'

Not long later I stood at the guild's doors. Something was differend. 'Has this place been renovated?' Not thinking too beep into it I opened the doors and walked in finding the Thunder God Tribe already there waiting for their Thunder God.

"And you say that women are slow to get ready" Eve pouted. It seem they have been waiting for me sometime already. I just rolled my eyes for answer before sitting down to my regular spot.

"Shut up, woman. Laxus can take all the time he wants getting ready." Bickslow was crealy trying to get his ass kicked. Before those two were able to start fighting I gave them glare that warmed them not to piss me off right now. Both stared me for a second but eventtually turned away from each other with a hmph.

Before closing my eyes I gave a fast glimpse over the guild. It had been renovated for sure, but what more there was three new person I didn't regonise. In the farthest corner of the guild sat long black haired guy eating... Iron? Well what ever. Then there was this blue haired chick stalking... Gray! 'Please no more idiots to this guild!'. And lastly there was this blonde chick sitting with Natsu and Happy. 'Why, ou, why was this guild idiot-magnet? Right minded people wouldn't want to have anything to do with a guy like flame-brain.'

My moment of peace didn't last long when I welt danger approaching. It was Mirajane. 'What now?"

"Laxus you...!" I haven't seen Mira this angry since... since that Phantom something episode. Don't tell me she is still angry about that.

I lazily put my elbow rest on the table and leaned my head to my hand. "What?" I asked with my I-wouldn't-care-less voice. Before Mira was able to continue there was an other voice heard.

"Laxus?" that melodious voice came from Natsu's table.

Next seconds were like those stupid scenes from those romantic movies Evergreen sometimes makes us watch. All went in slow motion. I stared right to the blonde girl sitting with Natsu. She turned her head towards me and locked her chocolate brown orbs with my blue ones. Her hair was swinging from side to side and the light going throw made them shine like gold. 'God, she is gorgeous!'. And look at that body! She is perfect. How her pelvis moved when she walked. Wait, what?! She is walking right here. Right toward me!

"I really is you Laxus!" we all, expect her, had super confused looks over our faces. She saw our looks and started panick. "You are Laxus, aren't you? You at least have the same mark on you face." she drew my scar to her face with her finger.

"Don't worry you are right I'm Laxus" I could hear her sigh from relief. "But should I know you?" Her face dropped.

"Come on! Don't say you have forgot." I looked her like she was the most suspicious person I have ever meet. The girl just shook her head in disapointment. "I promised to you I would come back and here I am! You should be happy! Sorry it took so long. Well it would have helped if you had told me your guild's name." She gave me a brilliant smile that reminded dangerously much one little girl's smile.

'Could it be...? It can't be!' I jumped to stood in a flash. "Lucy?!"

She just gave me a single nod with a huge grin as an answer.

* * *

 **3\. chapter Yay! Please feel free to give me ideas how the story should proceed. R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail now and probably forever**

* * *

I blinked my eyes. 'She really is Lucy...' Even Mira had went silent and stared Lucy mouth open. Her jaw had dropped literally. But I don't blame her, not everyday shows up a girl I know but anyone else doesn't in the guild.

"I already thought that you weren't in the guild anymore, because this is the first time I see you and I have been in the guild already..." she counted with her fingers "one and a half month! Yes it has been one and a half month since I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy just kept smiling and went on talking how time flies and nobody never talked about me. 'Wait! It was about month and a half ago when we went to that mission. God! She must had joined right after we left.' I just wanted to hit my head to the wall.

'Does that mean she was the one Phantom Lord or something was after?' I panicked. Only mentally tough I wouldn't dare to show it to the whole guild. Wait a minute! Why would I even panic? Lucy was just some snotty, weakling brat I met years ago and I'm the great Laxus Dreyar who doesn't bow to anyone and hates weaklings. So why did I care...?

"Were you the one Phant..." I started to ask unconsciously when Lucy interrupted me.

"Oh yes!" she started and turned to look at Natsu "Natsu, he is the one I told you about, the one I admired and why I wanted to join Fairy tail!" Natsu just nodded while being one of the most surprised persons in the guild. 'Take that you flame-brain!' I congratulated myself with inner smug face. Of course I only showed my pokerface to other. Then it hit me: 'Why Natsu?! Are they close or something know, eh?! I was the person she met first, the one she admired and the reason why she joined Fairy Tail! I'm supposed to be closest to her!' Buried into my thoughts I didn't notice that she had left my side until Natsu screamed something about job and dragged her with him and that stupid cat. I could anger filling me, but before I was completely under my angers control I heard devilish voice calling me.

"Laxus~" it was Mirajane. She stared me like madman "I think you have something to tell me, don't you~" I sweatdropped. Mira wouldn't let me leave before I have told everything she wanted to know and knowing that she was the guild's own gossip-bank everyone would know mine and Lucy's story by morning. 'God have mercy on me...'

"So Laxus..." and like that the torturing started.

* * *

Next morning I was at the guild already when Mira came to open the bar. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't spread a single thing I had told her last night. It's not that the story would hurt my image or something, it just that Mira usually adds some of her own scenes to the stories and I don't want everyone to know my life outside the guild. Weaklings like these didn't deserve to know it.

Luckily I could observe Mira's doings and talkings with my hearing, which is, like every dragon slayers', much better than normal humans. I could listen Mira's conversations without drawing attention. I would just sit on my usual spot with my headphones on like every other day I spend at the guild.

Because it's still quite early, there isn't so many people at the guild yet. Just me, Mira, that new dude from yesterday, Loke flirting with Cana and gramps at his office. But hearing the doors open, I could tell that someone else had arrived. I took a little glimpse toward the doors at the corner of my eye. There she was, Lucy. Looking still sleepy she started walking toward the bar. She waved her hand at Loke and Cana wishing them good morning. Cana responded loudly yelling good morning for Lucy, but Loke panicked and said he had something to do leaving the guild immediately. I have never seen Loke to be so rude toward a girl. 'What's his problem?' I thought getting little annoyed.

Without noticing it my gaze fallowed Lucy all the way to the bar, where she sat on one of the bar stool. After saying good mornings to Mira she ordered a strawberry milkshake. While waiting her milkshake she had little chit-chat with Mira telling how their mission had went with Natsu yesterday and so on.

Mira handed the milkshake to Lucy who the turned around to look the guild. Her gaze scanned trow the whole guild finally getting to me. I could tell how her face and whole appearance lighted up when she saw me. There was this odd bubbly feeling of happiness inside me when I knew it made her this happy just to see me. 'Well, who wouldn't be happy to see me, the great Laxus Dreyar.'

I tried to look like I haven't even noticed her when she approached me and took a seat right beside me.

"Good morning Laxus!" she just smiled at me while taking a sip from her milkshake. I gave her fast glimpse.

"Is there something you need?" I just asked her dully. 'What the hell am I doing?! She came to talk with me and I'm just trying to chase her away.'

"Well aren't you boring or something?" she pouted and took long sip from her milkshake. I slightly growled as an answer.

There was long and awkward silence between us before I had the balls to open my mouth, trying to be little bit less a dick now.

I sighed. "So... How have you been all these years?" It was adorable how the rise in her mood could be seen in her appearance. I couldn't be smiling slightly.

"You smiled! And I thought you had changed completely." Lucy practically laughed now. I just wiped my own smile away and turned to look into the other direction little bit embarrassed.

"Shut up" I mumbled when I turned to pinch her nose. Not able to go against it anymore, the smile, I had just stifled, returned on my lips.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story and hopefully you will keep reading it and enjoy it. See you at the next chapter! R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**me: sieni calls HQ. Do you copy HQ? Over.**

 **HQ: We hear you loud and clear. Something to report? Over.**

 **me: Yes... Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail... Over.**

 **HQ: *sigh* We have failed the operation: make Fairy Tail mine. Return to HQ. Over.**

 **me: Copy that. *cry* Over.**

* * *

After that talk two weeks ago, it had come our, mine and Lucy's, odd habit to come to the guild early and talk before our teammates arrives. And if I may say, we are quite close now. I told Lucy what I have been up to all these year and in exchange she told me what she has been doing and why it ha taken so long for her to return. I felt huge rage inside me when she told about her father who had wanted to marry her off to some shithead. That was when I got to know that it had been his father who had send Phantom Lord after her. I even confessed that I had had the change to come help her, but I didn't. Lucy just shook it all off saying that it was all already in the past. I still welt horrible.

Today too I arrived at the guild early, even before Mira who was usually the first to arrive. I went to sit on my regular spot to wait for Lucy to make her entrance never taking my eyes off the guild's doors. But as I sat there minutes started to turn to hours and the guild was getting full of noise as people arrived to star a new day. But one thing was off the place. 'Where are you Lucy?'

I started to scan the guild to find my beloved blondie, maybe I had just missed her. Then it hit me what I had just thought 'MY BELOVED?! First of all she is not mine, though I wouldn't mind if she was... NO! WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? She is just like a... a... A SISTER! Yes sister! She is like my sister. Only sister. There is no way me, the great Laxus Drayar, would seriously care for a brat like that. Well she is quite attractive and... NOW SERIOuSLY STOP!' I mentally punched myself. Thank god Freed had arrived and drew me out of my idiotic thoughts.

"Laxus-sama may I have a word with you?" politely as ever Freed asked me while taking a seat next to mine. I gave him approving glanze to continue.

"As you probably know Fantasia is getting closer" Freed started "Are we still going to carry out the plan?" Freed stared me seriously. My eyes widened little bit. I had forgotten the freaking plan completely! I turned to look at the rest of the guild still unconsciously looking for Lucy. 'The plan...I don't know... What is happening to me? How I can't know should we carry it out?'

Freed seemed to notice that I was wrestling whit my own thoughts. Before he left he just pointed out: "If you don't feel like doing it anymore, then let's not. It's all up to you Laxus-sama, But what ever you chose we, the Thunder God Tribe, will fallow you"

And there I was sitting alone in a slight shock. How me, the great Laxus Dreyar could be this confused by my own thoughts. That was when I remembered: Lucy was on a job with Natsu. 'Ou, how I hate that pink-head...'

* * *

It has been few days know since Lucy left for the job with that idiot flame-brain Natsu. Why was she even in his team? She should have just joined the Thunder God Tribe.

It has been quite quiet these few days, mostly because Natsu was gone, but there seems to have been some kind of virus going on in the guild: people were actually going on jobs. Even that booze-vacuum Cana and the womanizer Loke were on missions. 'Maybe I should go on a job too?' I thought while noticing that there wasn't really anything to do in the guild. I went to look the S-class-board for some jobs. There was this one job which would only take two to three days for me to clear it and the reward was quite good too. So I grabbed it and headed out. I went alone since I haven't seen Freed, Eve or Bickslow for a while. I think they are on a mission on their own.

* * *

I was right it only took me three days to complete the job, but I was able to return only on the forth day, because I missed the last train of the day back to Mangolia.

When I arrived at the guild, well actually while before I arrived at the guild thanks to my hearing, I could here that Natsu had returned with his team and that meant... Lucy was back also! I opened the guild's door and walked in calmly even though I felt like rushing in. I don't know why I welt like that, but I just felt and that was enough for me right now.

As I entered the guild I was able to smell Lucy among all the other smells. And oddly it made me relaxed.

My relaxed state didn't last long when my eyes founded Lucy. She was sitting with her team plus one extra person, Loke. Why the hell was that womanizer with them, with Lucy?! Last time I checked he was clearly avoiding her!

While I had reached my team's regular table and sat down, my mood was getting worse and worse every second. Lucy hadn't even noticed me arraveing. 'Am I invisible or something?!' What made me finally go over the edge was Loke placing his hand around Lucy's waist calling her his princess at the same time. 'His?! HIS?! That's it!' I made a lightning hit Team Natsu's table. It made the whole guild turn toward me, but I didn't care as long Loke lets go off Lucy, which, fortunately for all, happened.

"You are annoying me. So shut up." I told everyone. Some gave me me very confused looks and other just glared me with anger.

"What's your problem Laxus?!" Natsu shouted. He was one of those who had the angry face on. I just gave him irreverent look for an answer.

I could feel Lucy staring me with a very questioning eyes, before turning to look at Loke. 'Why are you giving attention to that womanizer?!' I could feel my blood starting to boil again. I'm sure my mood was written all over my face a cording how all people at guild increased the distance between me and them.

"Leo" Lucy started talking to Loke. 'Leo? Who the hell is Leo?' She continued "I think it's time for you to go back." Lucy gave him a big smile.

Loke nodded "As my princess wishes. But before I go I want to give this to you as a thanks for saving me." Loke handed her an envelope and gave a small smile for her. The smile fast turned to a huge grinn as Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and gave it a kiss while disappearing into a gold light. 'What the hell just happened?' There was two feeling struggling inside me. I was very angry about Loke's action, kissing Lucy's hand, but at the same time I was very, and I mean very, confused by Loke's disappearing. Looking at the other guild members it was clear I wasn't the only one confused.

* * *

 **So how was 5. chapter? Did you like it? I think that we might see some real LaLu moment soon! O** **ho ho hoo!**

 **Hopefully you will keep reading this (and sorry for all the grammar mistakes).**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's nice to see that this many people likes my story (fal: 35 and fav: 21). So thank you for reading and liking my story!**

 **And as always Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

After a while the guild was back to normal not even probably remembering the Loke-incident anymore. Well actually the whole incident was caused by me, but it was still all Loke's fault. Even though my started to boil every time Loke's disgusting face crossed my mind. I had to know what was going on between him and Lucy. Not that a really care, it's... it's just a matter of principle. Yeah that's right, just principle.

I waited for a chance to talk with Lucy and luckily I did't have to wait long and it was more than perfect. She said she had to visit the toilet and toilets are located at the back of the guild were nobody could see. I would be able to talk with her in privacy without distraction.

As soon Lucy as had vanished from sight I made sure nobody would see me and fallowed her.

While waiting for Lucy to come out from ladies' room I leaned on the wall right opposite the toilet's door, so Lucy wouldn't be able to not to notice me.

Without long wait the door opened and Lucy walked out. When Lucy saw me she was quite startled and looked like she was about to scream, but didn't.

"God Laxus! You scared the shit out of me!" she said while trying to make her heart beat on the normal pace.

"Well sorry about that, but I want to talk with you" I stated with a serious face.

"And that's why you come to peep on me when I'm answering for nature's call?"

"Yeah... WAIT WHAT? NO! I wasn't peeping on you! This is just the only place where we can talk alone!" I explained furiously. 'ME, THE GREAT LAXUS DREYAR, PEEPING ON A GIRL? HELL NO! THAT'S JUST ABSURD!'

"Right..." Lucy gave me doubting eyes "Well what ever. What did you what to talk?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started.

"What the hell was just going on there?" Lucy just tilted her head in confusion so I continued "I mean why Loke was clinging on you? Last time I saw him he was avoiding you like the plague" Lucy's eyes brightened as she understood what I meant.

"Ah that! You don't have to worry about that. It's a long story, but I can tell it to you sometime. Shortly he is now one of my friends, Leo of the Lion palace." Lucy gave me an huge grin while showing me one of her keys she had taken from her pelvis. I just nodded not completely still understanding. How one of our guild's member could be a spirit?

We stood there for a while without talking before Lucy started to make her way back to the main hall.

"I have to go pick a job now. We are going for a mission again with Natsu. I have a rent to pay and with Natsu there isn't much reward left after jobs. He is like walking tornado." Lucy giggled a little "See you soon then"

That can't be! We just met after long time and she's going for an other job already. And what's worst, she was going with that Natsu. Before I even noticed my body moved on it's own. I grabbed Lucy's hand and stopped her.

"Wait!" I nearly shouted although there wasn't reason for it. Lucy's eyes widened as I turned her to face me never letting go of her hand. "Why don't you join my team? We go on a well-paying missions and we don't destroy everything on our way. You would have more than enough money for your rent that way." 'That was a good one Laxus, a good one.' I fist pumped for myself mentally.

Lucy gave me shocked look, before turning it to a small smile. "I'm grateful for your offer, but I'm sorry. Team Natsu is good enough for me. They are nice for me and without Natsu I don't know how long it would have taken from me to find Fairy Tail. It would just be too rude to leave the team now, and Laxus team is way out my league." she told me, then her talking turned to mumbling. I could her saying my name and see light blush on her cheeks. I did't take any notice to them, because this odd anger inside me was getting bigger. It wasn't anger toward Lucy more like anger for being rejected (it was the first time in my life that my, the great Laxus Dreyar's offer was turned down by a woman) or anger toward Natsu for some reason.

"Well maybe you are right. Weaklings belongs with weaklings" I said bitterly before really taking a note what was I saying. 'What the hell did I just said?!' I covered my mouth with my hand like making sure I wouldn't say anything else stupid anymore. My expression turned from shocked to pure regret as I saw Lucy's face full of grief and agony.

Lucy turned around and almost ran back to the main hall. I was left to stand there alone with my feelings. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to face the wall and hit it. Hit it. And hit it until my hand was bleeding from hitting the broken wood. I'm sure my hand was full of splinter and it must have hurt, but I didn't care. I was so angry with myself.

I let my back lean on the wall and slide down it till I was sitting in the ground looking at the ceiling. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now?'

* * *

 **And that was 6. chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I'm really getting angry soon. It has been a week already and Lucy hasn't talked with me yet. And what pisses me off more is that she doesn't even try to hide the fackt she is avoiding me. Sometimes when our eyes meets by accident Lucy mouths me 'weakling belongs with weaklings' and turns her head away from me whit clear hatred in her eyes. This is the most humiliating thing ever happened to me; being ignored by mere woman.

"If you are that angry, maybe you should just go apologize" Freed spoke up. It seems that my anger was even disturbing my team mates. I turned to glare Freed.

"Apologize? To who may I ask" I growled with low but clearly displeased voice.

"Do you think we are stupid?!" Evergreen opened her mouth and spoke with a offended voice "Of course to Lucy! Who else you idiot!" This time I turned my eyes to give her wrathful stare. How this woman can call me idiot. There was a hard staring contest between us, which Bickslow broke apart.

"Come on guys!" Bickslow said whit his so called babies after him. "Freed and Eve, don't go telling Laxus what to do, but seriously Laxus you should still do something about that. I don't want you to accidentally kill us out of your anger." Bickslow continued while rolling his tongue out of his mouth playfully, but I could hear the slight bit of seriousness in his voice.

When I started to think Bickslow's words, they actually made some sense. I could really kill someone. This anger was overpowering me and I haven't really ever felt this way before. That blond moron have really messed my head really good. But I won't let this continue. I won't let some brat excuse of real woman mess my, the great Laxus Dreyar's, head any longer.

I took my headphones off and stood up binding my eyes to the blondie who was sitting alone sipping her favorite milkshake. I headed toward her. I her Evergreen whining something like: we did't mean right now. But I didn't care. As always I did things when I wanted and how I wanted.

As I reached Lucy I opened my mouth to speak. "Blondie, I want to talk with you." I told in demanding tone. Lucy took a fast peek at the corner of her eye to look me, but almost in a flash she was back to stare her milkshake like it was the most interesting thing she has ever seen. 'This girl is seriously getting on my nerves' "Stop acting like a small kid and turn to look at me when I'm talking to you."

Lucy did't show any kind of movement, but suddenly I hear her voice. It wasn't her normal melodious voice, it was much much colder voice that talk "This is so boring... Maybe I should go talk to those other weaklings while Natsu is gone. Weakling belongs whit weaklings"

I heard a loud snap like sound inside my head. 'Now this girl has done it!' I grabbed Lucy from her waist and throwed her over one of my shoulders. There was a small kyaa as Lucy landed on my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy screamed.

"Is you won't talk to me voluntarily, I will force you to talk ." I answered monotonously.

"I have nothing to say to you! And I don't want to hear what you want to say! Put me down! NOW!" Lucy protested while punching my back. Seriously even a bunny's hit would hurt more.

The brat continued her tarntum on my shoulder while I walked out of the guild. Keeping a firm grip on her waist I made sure Lucy wouldn't fall head first on the ground or escape. I have made up my mind to talk whit her now and there wouldn't be anything that could stop me from doing so!

* * *

I had turned us to lightning and zapped us to my house that is located just outside the city in the woods. Moving in my lightning form we have made it here faster and avoided the staring eyes we would have gained by walking trow the town.

I put Lucy on the ground but never let go of her. Being silent I assume that she was still shocked by the method I used to travel.

"Have you calme..." I started, but Lucy cut me off.

"That was cool..." she said pure excitement in her eyes. My eyes widened as I heard her speaking. Never has anyone said that after their first time traveling in lightning form, and considering the situation (I practically kidnapped her) I wasn't expecting her to react like that. Not in a million years.

As soon as Lucy noticed that she had said that a loud she covered her mouth with her hand and blushed madly. "AH! I.. I didn't say that! I mean... What are you doing? Are you going to r...rape me or something?" she tried to go back to sound seriously mad, but the blush and wavering in her words spoiled it entirely. And actually she didn't sound angry at all only embarrassed.

I welt smile forming on my lips, and sooner than I noticed I was actually laughing. "Are you idiot or what, Blondie?" It has been so many years since I last time laughed like this. This wasn't fake or forced laugh, this was a real laugh.

Lucy pouted with a light blush on hear cheeks, but I can swear her mouths corners were pointing little bit up.

"Stop laughing already..."

"Can't. You are just too much, Lucy." I continued laughing.

* * *

 **7\. chapter already... WOW.**

 **Hope you have liked it so far.**

 **All reviews telling your opinions, good and bad, about my story are more than welcome. They will help me improve my writing skills as this is my first fanfic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I can't update the story so fast now, I have these huge exams coming up. It might take till April before I'm able to update again.**

 **So, SORRY! DX**

 **I made this chapter a little bit longer for you, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy stared me with her eyes wide open. When my laughter finally died out, she opened her mouth to speak.

"You called me Lucy... That is the first time..." Lucy spoke quietly sounding like she didn't believe her own words.

'Now that I remember, I did call her Lucy...' My eyes widened as well when I realized that what this blonde has said me was true. I could feel my face getting hotter.

"I'm quite sure I didn't. You must have miss heard me" I said confidently, but for some reason I wasn't able to look into her eyes. 'What the heck is happening? This feels like I'm embarrassed or somethi-' My thought were cut off by Lucy's firm voice.

"No! I didn't miss heard. You did call me Lucy! I'm sure of-" Lucy stopped suddenly, but continued in a flash. "Are you blushing?!" Her voice high and it had a hint of amusement covered in confuse.

I covered my face with my hand waster than I could teleport from place to an other in my lighting form.

"You are blushing. Aww Laxus haven't you ever called a girl by her name before?" right now the only thing I could hear in her voice was amusement. And I didn't like it. Not one bit!

I lowered my hand from my face while turning to look at Lucy pure anger and irritation in my eyes.

"Shut it Blondie! Firstly I'm not blushing!" I stood my back straight and hands crossed over my chest. I made sure to look as big and scary as I could while staring down to the blonde girl. 'In this world there isn't a woman who could make a laughingstock out of me, the great Laxus Dreyar, without any consequences. "And secondly do you think you can make fun of me without consequences!" I'm sure there was lightning dancing over my skin from pure wrath.

Lucy took carefully step or two backwards whit a hint of fear in her face. Seeing her like that pleased me and I could feel my anger slipping away from me bit by bit. But before I was completely calmed down, Lucy took an assertive step toward me and I saw that all the fear in hear face was turned into irritation and determination. She crossed her hands over her chest like I had mine. 'Is she really challenging me?' I could feel my anger return.

Then she started: "You self-centered grade A asshole!" My left eyebrow was twisting as my anger grew with every word coming out of her mouth "You really think you can kidnap me, MAKE FUN of me and threat me and get furious for little teasing you just like that?! Nah'a! You are so wrong! I'm the one who should be boiling from anger right now! First you call me and my best friends weaklings and then you drag me here to talk with you even though I didn't want to talk to you!" Lucy spoke with rage her eyebrows getting closer and closer her nose.

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes, our anger were equal. I knew that Lucy was partly correct with her statement. I really did forced her to come with me. The only thing I just wanted then was honestly apologize to her for calling them weaklings, her and her best friends... 'What best friends?! I'm the one who should be closest to her! I'm the freaking reason she, in the first place, is in the guild! I'm the only one who she should think of! ME AND ME ALONE!' I was too wrapped in my wrath to focus into what I was thinking.

"Alright then, go home. Or not. Do what ever you want, _Lucy"_ I said calmly in cool and disrespectfully tone, especially the Lucy -part. "I don't care. I lost my mood to talk with you." I continued in same tone.

I relaxed my body that had gone tense without me realizing it and turned to head toward my house's door.

As I reached the door I unlocked it with the key I had dug out from my jackets pocket. While entering the house I could hear Lucy going rampage on the same spot I left her.

"You lost your mood to talk?! You?! I LOST MINE WHEN I SAW YOUR FACE FIRST TIME IN THE GUILD!" She was furious and for some reason it made me feel good. "I'M GOING HOME!" she continued shouting.

"GOOD!" I shouted her back unconsciously.

"I HATE YOU!"

As those last words of her entered my ears, they made them burn. And not in a good way. As the words reached their destination somewhere in my head, I felt spear piercing my chest, going right through my heart. I have never felt this kind of pain in my life. I grabbed my purple shirt squeezing it into my fist and pressing it to my chest. Something was blocking my breathing.

'I don't get it! What the hell is happening to me? What has that girl done to me? She is making my emotions go crazy like some teenage brat's, who just got his first portion of hormones. It just like I... her...' I could feel the same heat as before returning my face. I shook my head 'I'm just tired... Yeah tired...' I felt this small pinch somewhere deep inside me telling I was lying to myself.

I couldn't take it any more. I headed to my kitchen that was separated from livingroom by modern island-table. I opened one of the black cabinets and I took out one glass and bottle of fine whiskey.

I headed to my couch, sat down and poured some whiskey for me. I drank it right away and poured an other glass.

* * *

When the sun had set down, I had drank the whole bottle empty and many cans of beer. There was also an half full vodka bottle on the sofa table. It had been unopened still in the morning. My thinking wasn't straight thanks for the alcohol that was running in my wains and brains. But the feeling didn't disturb me, it was more than welcome.

I took the vodka from the table and as the bitter liquid kissed my lips, I heard knocking on my door.

"Enter, you who ever you are" I shouted without thinking and guffawed for my own words, that sounded someway funny to me.

I heard the door open. Soon there was bit of green, brown and grey in my sight. I had to blink my eyes few time before the picture came clear. They were my teammates.

"Freed, my man! How are you?"I burped out.

"Well someone has been drinking all his winter storage out" I heard someone say. It had this feminine touch in that sharp voice talking to the group.

"Shut up, woman! It's non of your business how I yous my drinks" I parked at Evergreen, who covered her face whit her fan and stirred her eyes like she could have smelled my breath. For cry's sake, there is more than 3 meters between us!

"Laxus-sama, we aren't here talking about your drinking habits." Freed said firmly "At least not now..." he continued mumbling while staring all the cans on the table and floor.

"I think the apologizing didn't go as planned" Bickslow laughed lightly as he pocked the cans on the floor with the tip of his shoe. His totems repeated after him 'as planned, as planned'.

"Dah..." Evergreen said and rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, now swinging her fan trying to make the strong smell of booze leave her side.

I was way too much under the effect of alcohol to say anything back to those two, so I instead just growled angrily and gave them a hard glare. The result was pleasing. Both shut their mouths like there had been magnets to close them. I nodded and took a sip from the vodka bottle.

Freed came back to the room with plastic bag. When did he even left the room, I wasn't sure. All my instincts were swollen and impractical right now thanks to the booze.

"Booze!" I yelled happily. I could see how my team looked me like real nutcase, all I wanted was just praise this drink of gods that could take all our worries away.

"Laxus-sama if you are capable to have a conversation now, I would like to talk with you. Well it's mostly the reason why we came here." Freed stated as he started to clean up the cans, trowing them into the plastic bag he had.

"I'm always capable to talk! Actually I'm always capable to do anything I when ever want! I'm the one and only great Laxus Dreyar!" I almost shouted, making the drink of gods cherish my lips and throat once again.

"If you say so..." Freed shrugged his shoulder and put the plastic bag, almost already full of cans, on the ground as he sat down. "We wanted to ask about the plan... Will we still carry it out? I mean Fantasia is tomorrow... So..." I could see he had hard time finding the right words.

'Fantasia, eh?' I had actually forgotten it completely. I tilted my head from side to side as the booze disturbed mu flow of thinking. Finally I shot my head back to rest on the sofa's back. I was too tired for thinking. "I'm not in the mood right now, not tomorrow ether, maybe never... So let's just cancel it. Yup that's what we will do!" I nodded with satisfaction "But we should still go make some trouble for the guild to ruin their perfect day." I continued with a certain blonde mage's image in my head. 'I want see her...'

"Man! You'r fallen deeper than I thought! You should just go, grab her juicy ass and-AGH!"Bickslow was barking excitedly when he felt Freed's more than harder elbow digging into his side. My head wasn't able to make sense out of Bickslow's words in this state. And that's more than lucky for Bickslow.

"Well you should still try to apologize to her one more time" Freed stated fast, making sure my head full of booze wouldn't be able to understand what Bickslow has just said, making it to focus on something else. It worked more than better while in the other hand my mind had been set to think only Lucy for a while now.

"She drives me crazy..." I mumbled feeling my eyes getting close. I was certainly passing out.

"We know that well than better." The last thing I saw was Evergreen's amused smile.

'That woman pisses me off really good sometimes' and then everything was black

* * *

 **And that was chapter 8.**

 **Hope you liked it. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

 **I have two things I want to say to you all. First is sorry, because I'm stupid for starting to write this story knowing that I would have to like right away take a brake from it. And second is thank you. When I came back I saw that my story had already over 50 followers. So the only thing I can really say to you is THANK YOU for liking my story.**

 **For now on I try to update at least every week couple of times, so hope you will keep reading this story and liking it.**

* * *

I stirred my eyes as the first rays of the new sunny and glorious day hit my face. And that, dear people, was sarcasm. The day may have been sunny, but it was NOT fucking glorious!

I got up to sit on the couch I had passed out yesterday. And then it stroke me, the hideous headache. It felt like someone was playing congo-drum inside my head, going dumm, dumm, dumm. The pain was killing me! Times like these I really hope I would have normal hearing. Even the small chirp of the smallest bird in the woods made the congo drum harden in my head, thanks to my absurd good hearing.

'GOD! I so fucking love these freaking hangovers...' I groaned like my own thoughts had hurt my poor head.

As I got up heading toward the kitchen with careful movements, I started to run through last evening's events in my mind. 'Ok, so... Firstly I had drunk quite a bit, at least according to this headache.' I smirked to myself as if I had said something clever. 'I was already sitting on the sofa when Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen came by. Then we talked about... about...'. As I tried to remember what we talked about, I filled me a glass of water and drunk it.

'Oh yeah.. We talked about the Fantasia and my plan...which I cancelled...' I stared at the sink and watched as the last drops of water raced to the sewer. Had I really cancelled the plan to take over Fairy Tail? I had planned it for months, made sure that there was no holes and made it as notorious as possible. It was a great plan for the great Laxus Dreyar... And now it was all washed down the toilet thanks to one blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail, the guild I should have been leading tomorrow.

I ran my hand through my hair sighing at the same time. 'It's not possible that that girl has changed me...is it?' I looked at my hands, staring them like a kid that had lost something precious.

'Lucy... What are you doing to me?'

* * *

It was around 11 am right now as I was walking to the guild. I had taken some painkillers earlier before leaving the house, so my headache was somehow gone now. It still hurt like hell when kids on the streets were screaming thrilled about the evening's parade. I would have wanted to shout them to shut up, but, unlike some idiotic flamebrains, I knew manners and I was sure that the shouting would have hurt my head more.

Waking up from my thoughts I noticed that I had arrived at the guild. What caught my attentions as I entered the building was the amount of people there. It seemed like the whole town had gathered here. At least all the town's men... 'What the hell is going on!?'

I felt my irritation growing, when the way too exited pathetic excuses of men were talking loudly, and complete nonsense, to each other making my headache come back.

I was already thinking of going back to home when one of the guild's weaklings entered the usually unused stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to follow the Fairy Tail's annual Miss FAIRYTAIL-contest!" I winced as the loud roar of the audience made my ears beg for mercy. "Soooo... Let's not make you wait any longer. Here's the first entry... CANA ALBERONA!"

I just remembered... This is the stupid contest that gramps holds every year for his own amusement. 'You stupid, idiot, PERV gramps of mine!' I could literally feel how my blood started to boil under my skin out of anger. Again gramps was making Fairy Tail the laughingstock!

Before I even knew it, I was sitting on my usual place glaring down to the contest and its' audience. All that drool that the men were spilling on the floor as they watched girl after girl entering the stage in somekind of a seductive outfit, made me want to puke. 'This is a guild, which people should respect, not a fucking strip-club!'

"And here is the entry number 7... LUCY HE-". My eyes flew wide open when Lucy rushed to the stage to close the host's mouth.

"NOOO! You can't say my last name!" she screamed while blocking the host's mouth with her hands. The audience looked a bit confused about the situation, but I knew the reason why she didn't like to go around and announce her last name to everyone. It's because her family's wealth. I, if somebody, knew how it feels when people compounds you to someone else, that people don't see you as you, they just see the grandchild of the great mage Makarov.

I shook my head to drive the unpleasant thoughts out of my head, which was already hurting thanks to my hangover and the pile of horny men below me who where now whistling loudly to the blonde girl on the stage. There was two emotions battling inside of me as I continued staring Lucy with same eyes as every other men in the huge hall.

The first feeling was disappointment, because I never knew that Lucy could step so low as entering this kind of a competition. The second feeling was desire, maybe even slightly lust. No healthy man could have said that the woman before them wasn't sexually appealing. Lucy was wearing short navy blue skirt that left her creamy long legs wide open for stares, and a sleeveless top which exposed her stomach. And that was smoking hot!

I could feel my mouth watering as I were staring the embodiment of beauty. What, however, made me annoyed, was the other stares the blonde was gathering. 'I'm the only one who should be allowed to look her like that!' Lead by instincts, I was almost going to stop Lucy's performance, but then I remembered what she had said to me yesterday.

'I HATE YOU!' Lucy's voice echoed in my head.

"I'm the one who's not even allowed near her anymore..." I said to myself sadly. I stood up and exited the guild, not knowing that the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I knew, were staring me as I left the building.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 9.**

 **Feel free to review and tell your opinion about the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yey 10th chapter! And to celebrity that it's a little bit longer than normally! (The truth is I just couldn't find I good spot to end this chapter -_- )**

 **Oh yeah Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I think I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but I'm quite sure nobody thinks that I own it...**

* * *

After I left the guild, I found my self sitting in my regular bar a huge beer in my hand. Some cold water ran on the surface of the glass making a small pond on the table around the glass. My headache had died since I got more alcohol in my body.

My eyes stared to nothing as I sipped my golden elixir for the troubles one certain beautiful blonde girl has caused. Cute, adorable, sweet, funny, beautiful, sexy, cheerful... God! There is too many and still not enough verbs to describe her. 'Every time I think her I feel this bittersweet pain in my chest... What is this feeling...?' I crapped the front of my shirt and squeezed it. Of course I knew the answer to my question somewhere deep inside me. But, hey, I'm the great Laxus Dreyar, I can't just go and admit that I... her. That this feeling for Lucy, for that little petite excuse-for-woman, is... 'For pity's sake! How am I supposed to think, let alone say aloud, something like that?!' I could feel this faint heat on my cheeks.

As I was trying to order my thoughts around, I saw at the corner of my eye this dark creature sat down on the table where I was sitting. I turned my gaze to the alien seeing that it was just an old geezer and his mug. From his appearance anyone, well maybe not one certain pink-head, could tell that his life's partner wasn't a woman but booze.

"Love problems, hmm?" I almost choked as the geezer opened his mouth, which was missing more than just a one tooth. I spun my head toward the geezer and stared him angrily.

"Don't say something so absurd, not even as a joke!" I groaned irritated. The old man chuckled taking a sip from his mug at the same time.

"Young people" the man shook his head slightly chuckling some more "You can't fool this old man's eye youngster. So tell the old Stuart what's in your heart" The geezer waved for the waitress to bring us two more beers, then turning to look at me with amused eyes.

"Geezer, know this I don't.. well... her" I tried to sound firm but.. GOD! I just couldn't say that one word. 'Why it is so hard to say? For pity's sake, it's just four letters. Four SIMPLE letters!' The geezer gave me this yeah-right face, which made me just want punch him real good. But still, for some reason I wasn't able to keep my mouth shut. Must have been the booze because it was more than clear that I was drunk already. Again.

"That girl... She just makes me go crazy. I said something bad to her and as I was trying to apologize to her I was only able to make things worse. And now she..."I wasn't sure how to continue from there. Heck, I wasn't even sure why was I talking to this old geezer. It wasn't like me to talk about my problems to anyone. My head wasn't at the state for thinking. I shook my head while grabbing my drink and gulping it down fast. The glass was shortly empty and when I was turning to call waitress to bring me an other one, there was this brunette waitress approaching our table with two drinks. 'Oh yeah, the geezer already ordered us the second ones.'

The brunette was wearing the bars regular outfit, mini-shorts and a top, but they were clearly size or two too small for her. What's whit the girls that wants to wear too small clothes. Thank god Lucy wasn't one of those. It just looked horrible.

"Here you, gentlemen!" the brunette said merrily. She set two white napkins on the table one before me and one before the geezer and then putting our drinks top of them. We both thanked the girl in union and grabbed our drinks. I had just the golden liquid touch my lips when the waitress lowered her lips near my ear before leaving.

"I wrote my contacts to the napkin, so... Give me a call~" she whispered trying to sound sexy, and some other time it might have worked, but today it just made me want to puke.

I picked the napkin up and offered it to the geezer. "Here. The lady seems lonely and you don't seem like busy persons, so maybe you should keep her company some time." The older guy blinked few times before smirking.

"With pleasure" he said playfully. But just when he was going to take tee napkin, the brunette snatched it from my hand angrily.

"You... You... You ASSHOLE!" the girl screamed making sure every customer and worker in the bar heard her. I'm sure she tried to get somebody in the building help her, but only finding herself fail pitifully in that. In this bar this wasn't anyone stupid enough to challenge me as they all knew who I was. One of the good point for being regular. The brunette must be a new if she doesn't recognize me. 'That was a second time in short time that someone called me an asshole...' In my mind appeared an image of Lucy and there it was again the pain in my chest.

The brunette was obviously getting angrier as he noticed that nobody was going to come to her aid and that I didn't give as hit about her even though she stood right next to me. I just kept sipping my beer normally.

I'm sure that the girl was going to start screaming some more, when one of her co-workers stopped her.

"That's enough Lucia!" My whole body tensed when she called the brunette's name. It was way too close to Lucy. 'Disgusting!' And there it was again the pain.

The brunette was going to protest, but I'm sure she saw my not anymore so neutral face as she only squeezed her hands to fists and turned to walk away with hmph.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble she has caused!" the other waitress stepped into my sight bowing wildly. I only swung my hand lazily as a reply telling her that it was ok. The girls face flashed with relief as she bowed one more time. "She is a new here and she has a quite, well, unique personality." she laughed nervously. 'Annoying.' I corrected her in my mind. The waitress picked our empty glasses and left with one last sorry.

* * *

It was already evening according to the greasing number of people in the bar. After that annoying waitress scene, I had continued my talk whit the geezer at some point. I was even more drunk, and talkative, than before, but it was only natural as I hadn't watched how much beer I had poured down my throat.

And if I have to be honest with you... Right now I didn't anymore have the slightest idea what was going around me or what I was talking with the new geezer friend Stuart of mine. The alcohol had numbed my thinking capacity totally.

"What? Why haven't you just contacted her then?" the geezer looked me like the stupidest human on Earth. I didn't like that face at all.

"Reason one: I don't know her address or that does she even own communication lacrima. Reason two: What the hell should I even say if I contacted her?" I said irritated. The old guy face-palmed.

"Young people" he shook his head not so amused this time. "You are an idiot." the geezer stated looking straight to my eyes. I could feel my blood starting to boil.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes. You. Are."

There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other both quite irritated. Finally I opened my mouth still mad.

"So I contact her, then what? Hey Lucy, I'm sorry for the other day and by the way I'm in love with yo-" I covered my mouth as fast as I could when I noticed what I had said. 'God dammit alcohol!'

The geezer burst in to laughter. "That's exactly what you should say to her! And didn't I tell you from the very beginning that you loved the girl!" I could feel how the heat of my cheeks' started to spread to my whole body. I turned my gaze away from the geezer and let one of my cheeks rest on my palm, same arm's elbow leaning to the table.

"She just can't be the girl I like" I mumbled mostly to myself knowing too well that I was lying. It was way too embarrassing to admit that me, the great Laxus Dreyar, have lost myself to one girl, to girl I met first time when she was just a snotty little brat.

My thoughts was starting to get way out of control when the geezer whistle brought me back to Earth.

"Well look at that piece of candy! Maybe you should go try to get some comfort for your love problems from her." The old guy was staring someone over my shoulder. It was most likely girl that just entered the bar, at least that is what the geezer's disgusting talk and look where telling. Even though I wasn't really in the mood to gaze women right now, womanly beauty is always welcome to my retina. As I was turning to give glimpse over this 'peace of candy', I heard an awfully familiar voice.

"Laxus?" the melodic voice entered my ears and made them burn. I turned my head slowly around and there she stood. In front of me was slightly mad looking Lucy staring my eyes with her way too beautiful ones.

"Blondie~" I said childishly happily. The alcohol in my veins hadn't just taken my thinking capacity, but also my control over my own body. I just couldn't be showing how happy I was seeing her. "Did ya miss me sooooo much that you had to come and look for me?" I asked playfully with slightly smug smile on my lips. Lucy gave me a very suspicious look before just rolling her eyes. I don't know was the alcohols doings but the creature standing before me wasn't a girl, it was an angel. 'Oh my sweet Mavis, she is just so beautiful.' I kept staring the blonde before me when I heard talking behind me.

"Ah now I get it... I must say that now I can understand you a little bit better." it was the geezer talking. First I didn't get what he meant by that, but when I so him staring at Lucy it hit me.

"What?" The blonde was clearly as confused as I had first been. "Actually never mind..." Lucy shook her head making her golden locks swung from side ti side. It was adorable. She turned her gaze back to me. "I was looking for you because I had something to talk with you, but seeing you like this dead drunk... It just has to wait for tomorrow"

I hadn't really been paying attention what she had been saying. I was so hypnotized her sweet looking lips and the thought that I had to apologize to her when I still had the chance.

"I'm sorry Lushi..." escaped from my lips without warning. Some how it was hard to say Lucy probably. I felt a wave of relief rushing trough me as I finally said it, but if that wasn't rewarding enough, Lucy's face was. She was stunned by what I had let out of my mouth. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw had literally dropped.

"Wha...! Eh? Wha..wha..what are saying?!" she started to blush like crazy. It made me smile as I adored her embarrassed appearance.'So cute...'

"Stop smiling! You are definitely drunk, DEAD drunk! That's it we are going home!" she stated firmly her face still incredible red. I just nodded pleased.

* * *

 **I just noticed that I haven't thanked you guys for your reviews yet. So now... Thank you for reviewing. There is only 8 of them, but they all important to me. I hope to get some more of them so please don't hesitate to review.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and hopefully you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for supporting and liking this story by fallows and favorites. Never thought that this would get this popular... So just keep reading this and I will keep writing this with my best writing capacity.**

 **It seems that this a bit longer chapter too... But I don't think you mind them being longer than around 1000 words. Am I right or am I completely wrong?**

 **As always Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Thank you Mashima for creating this awesome manga. Let's all give three hooray for Mashima.** **HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY!**

* * *

"Punishment, Princess?" said an unfamiliar female voice. 'What the fuck?' I shot my eyes open. I must have heard wrong or that would have been the craziest wake up ever. 'When did I even fell asleep?' I seriously didn't remember it. I massaged my temples trying to remember what I had been doing earlier, completely forgetting the weird-ass question.

'I was drinking in my regular bar and some old geezer came to chat with me about... about...' I massaged my temples a little bit harder trying to remember what we had been talking about before giving up. 'I think this situation reminds me too much this morning's one... ... ... ... I really should stop drinking...'

"Not today either, Virgo. Thank you for your help. I think I can handle that bear on my couch for now, so you can go back. I will call you if I need your help and please, please don't tell about this to Loke. He will just... Well he will be he and you know him, so just please don't tell him." voice coming from other room requested the other voice's owner. The new voice didn't belong to anyone else but the sweetest girl I have known. It was Lucy who talked.

'Bear on my coach?' I raised an eyebrow. What did she meant by that, I wasn't sure, but it was just then when I noticed I wasn't sleeping on my own sofa. I got up to sit fast and started to study the room I was currently in.

It looked like quite normal two-room apartment, but the main choice of color was, well, rather pink. It was easy to tell it was a girl living in here. I got up to study the room some more, but when I was going to walk I lost my balance thanks to the stupid alcohol inside me. I was clearly still under the effect of the all booze I had drunk, but I felt it had started to wear off.

After losing my footing and before kissing the ground I hit something. I assumed it was bookshelf because I had a huge pile of books as my companions when I reached the ground head first.

"Outch!" I groaned as the last book hit my head and fell on the floor before me. The book, or more like some kind of an scrapbook, laid there in front of my face open and upside down. I picked it up while I got up to sit on the floor. I turned the scrapbook around and what I saw was something quite shocking, even for me. It was full of pictures of me and different kind of articles, which all mentioned me in a way or an other. 'Ok... Now this is pretty creepy...' I stared at the scrapbook in disbelief for a moment. But when I was going to set the book down and get the heck out of this stalker's home, the door leading to the other room started to open.

I got ready to fight this unknown enemy, when I remembered that Lucy was in the other room too. 'Is this stalker keeping her as a hostage? Maybe she will try to use Lucy to blackmail me? I have to save her! Arg! I need a plan! AND FAST!' Ok, like I said, I was still under the effect of alcohol. My thinking ability was, well, let's say it was way under my normal capacity.

The door was now fully open and the person who stepped in wasn't some creepy stalker, it was Lucy herself. "What happened? I heard a loud noise. Are you wake Lax-" Lucy started looking around the room at the same time, but when she spotted me and the scrapbook open in my hands her eyes flew wide open in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed while dashing toward me. She tried to snatch the book from me, but by reflex I moved my hands away. Lucy wasn't prepared for it and she landed right top of me.

There I was on the floor, Lucy on my lap and her face only few inches away from mine. I could feel how the unpleasant heat hijacked my whole body as her tender breath touched my face and her brown orbs stared right back to my stormy blue ones. I could only gulp when millions and millions thoughts filled my mind.

'GOD! She is so close! I must be in her house. Too close! So the me-book is hers. She is close! She feels so right sitting on my lap like this. Way too close! Why does she have a album full of my pictures? CLOSE! It would be so easy to kiss her right now. I'm too close to her! What is she thinking right now? Close, close, close! Oh Mavis, I do love her. Must get away from her! NOW!' and so on. The moment hardly lasted more that a few seconds, it still felt like hours.

Before I was able to even move a finger, Lucy grabbed the scrapbook and jumped off me. The blonde girl hide herself behind one of her armchairs leaving only her face visible, probably because that way she could see my movements. It was cute, but what was just adorable was her face, face that was redder than Titania's hair. I could't be smiling to that sight.

I broke the awkward silence that had landed in the room. "Maybe I should stop calling you Blondie and start use Stalker..." It might have not been the best way to start talking to her, but what could I have done to myself and the alcohol.

"I'm NOT a stalker!" the red blondie hissed from her shelter.

"Well... That quite handsome book of yours tells something else..." I chuckled.

"This is just... It's not what you think." Lucy answered. I could see her getting even more embarrassed. Her blonde locks disappeared slowly behind the chair as she tried to hide herself.

"It's not what I think? Then what is it? Tell me." I got slowly up and walked quietly to the armchair. I lifted my other knee on the chair and leaned to the back peeking over it trying to find the prettiest blonde hair on Earth. And there they were like I knew they would be.

I stared Lucy for a moment with soft gaze. "You didn't answer me yet..." I said with a gentle voice. The girl was startled by the fact that the voice she expected to come from the other side of the room, came now right above her. She turned her face to look straight at me and I gave her a benign smile.

"Wha...?!" she squeaked. Lucy tried to run away, but I grabbed her head by my hand and stopped her attempt to escape. 'God! How can her hair be this soft?'

"You know... If you aren't faster than lightning, what I highly doubt, you can't run from me. So, just be a good girl Blondie and answer me." I said with a monotonous voice. Again there was a slight moment of silence between us. I slowly loosened my grip on Lucy's head and finally let fully go. After a few more moments, not sure how long they actually were, Lucy opened her mouth.

"I give up! You are right I can't run from you... I will tell you about this scrapbook, but..." she stopped like trying to find the right words. She got up to stand and set the book down to the table, which seemed to be some kind of a desk. Then she continued "But I will tell it later, not today. It's almost already midnight and I want to get some sleep, because the parade is tomorrow. And I want to talk to you about something else first..." she mumbled the last sentence to herself. The sentence that caught my attention was the one mentioning the parade. 'Wasn't it supposed to today?'

"Wasn't the festival today? So why is the parade tomorrow?" I asked seriously confused. Lucy gave me an angry glare. I got a little bit pissed off, because I had no idea why she got angry. 'Did I say something wrong? It was just a simple question!' "What?" I let my irritation be heard.

Well, Lucy didn't spare anything ether. "It's all because you and your stupid thunder buddies. First Evergreen interfere the Miss FAIRYTAIL -contest and steels my moment on the stage! Then Freed sets up stupid traps around the town and the guild with his jutsu shiki! And lastly Bickslow sabotages the vehicles we were going to use in the parade! That is mostly the reason why the parade was moved. Master gave them a punishment and they are going to fix the parade vehicles, but they said it was your command to do all that, so master will probably punish you too tomorrow." Lucy calmed down little bit while talking and at the end I thought I heard a piece of amusement in her voice. 'Those son of bitches! I commanded them... Hah! That is such a bullshit!' I made a mental note to zap those three idiots the next time I see them.

"It was Master's request that I looked for you. That was the other reason why I came to that bar earlier." Lucy stated still a slightly amusement in her voice.

"Then what was the other reason?" I asked curiously, some odd hope lingering inside me.

"I told you it in the bar already. It was because I wanted to talk with you. But it has to wait till tomorrow, I'm tired and you are drunk so it would only be a disaster to talk now." Lucy turned around to leave to her bedroom. "You can sleep on the sofa, like you actually already did. Well, good night." Lucy practically yawned the good night -part. Lucy already opened her rooms door, but before I let her leave I had one last question.

"I meant to ask this earlier, but... Why I am at your house?"

Lucy's face turned bright red again before answering, "Well you see... When we left from the bar, if you even remember that, you passed out almost right away. I had to ask Virgo, one of my spirits, to help me to practically carry you. I was going to go to your house first, but... I didn't know were it was. And before you say anything! Yes, I have already been at your house, but when I left that time I was so angry I didn't pay attention to the route I used, so I have no clue were your home is. The only choice was to bring you here. BUT remember I'm still really angry at you and this is an one time exception!" Lucy pointed at me with her finger while disappearing behind her bedroom's door.

'I wonder if you really are so angry as you say you are...' I smiled at the direction of the now closed door before moving to the couch to sleep.

* * *

 **That was chapter 11. Some Lalu there (3) Noo ho ho ho hoo! Hope you liked it.**

 **Thank you for those 2 new reviews! And hopefully I will get some more. So review and tell what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It seems I'm not able to write shorter chapters anymore... Well I don't think these are too long, so maybe I will just shut up.**

 **And like always the great Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

When I woke up the hideous headache was back, the congo in my head was drumming harden than yesterday. It took me a few moment to remember where I was as the first thing I saw when opening my eyes was an unfamiliar ceiling. I had been sleeping on a couch, which the girl I love owned. It was kind a pathetic that I only noticed it yesterday that I truly did love Lucy. Well noticed and noticed. I have known it somewhere deep inside me for a while now, but without some booze-as-a-lover geezer, and a little help from our dear friend alcohol, I wouldn't have ever admitted it. The great Laxus Dreyar would never have admitted that he had a hard crush on a girl like some stupid teenage boy, who just learned what hormones are.

I got up and headed toward the kitchen to get a glass of water, when I noticed a small piece of paper with some writing on it and a couple of pills next to it on the dining table. I picked the paper up an read it.

'Laxus, I'm going to visit Levy quickly. I will be back soon, but while I'm gone feel free to help yourself. There is some food on the fridge and few painkillers on the table. I thought you would love have some after waking up. Lucy.' I moved my eyes a few time between the paper and the pills on the table, before putting the paper down and grabbing the pills.

I walked to the sink, took a glass from the cabinet above it and filled the glass with water. I tossed the pills into my mouth and poured some water behind them. The glass was empty with only few gulps. 'God dammit my head hurts!'

I left the glass in the sink and made my way to the fridge. But just when I was going to open it, I heard this odd puff sound coming from the other room. 'Is Lucy back already?' All my movement had stopped as I listened for other sounds. First there wasn't any, but suddenly the door to Lucy's bedroom flew open and a ginger haired man in a suit stepped in.

"Lucy, my love, where are you? I felt your uneasiness last night, but Virgo stopped me coming here... I demand to know you...are...ok..." the number one womanizer in the guild started worry in his voice, but when Loke detected me in the room his talking started to slowdown. It only took him two or three long and fast leap to reach me and as he did he grabbed my collar and pushed my back against the fridge growing fury in his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing in Lucy's home?!" I almost wanted to laugh when the much shorter, and MUCH weaker, man tried to sound threatening. The things that however stopped me were the killer headache, the womanizer pathetic scream that had made my ears ring and the anger, which was born when Loke called Lucy his love.

I narrowed my eyes as I stared right back at the ginger-haired man. "I think it's non of your business, but..." I lowered my head easily near Loke's left ear, even though the smaller, and weaker, man tried his best to keep by back against the fridge. I had to show Loke his place, because you can be damn sure it wasn't anywhere near mine. "But I, just this ones, can be a nice guy and actually tell you, if you so insist to know. You see..." I smirked evilly knowing well that Loke couldn't see it, but I'm sure he still sensed it. "Lucy herself brought me here. And now as a bonus for being a good boy I will tell you it was me who made her feel uneasy. We had such a lovely, and quite intense, night."

I backed away to see the expression on Loke's face. And oh boy was it worth to see. His eyes were wide open, his lips were slightly apart and the fury, horror and hurt was all over his face. I only grinned smugly, when the other man tightened his grip on my collar. Loke lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes. Some other guy might have thought that Loke had given up, but not me. I knew that even the weakest member of Fairy Tail never withdrew from a battle. It was their only good feature, but at the same time it was one of the most annoying ones. Weaklings should know when their winning chances are zero and the fight is pointless as the winner has been already decided.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Loke shouted while trying to hit my face. It didn't even take effort to dodge it, and as always weaklings were full of opening. With one little swing of my hand, I landed a nice and neat punch to Loke's stomach. The shorter, and weaker, man had to let go of my collar so he was able to take few steps back. The punch had only fraction of my power behind it, but it was still strong enough to make Loke, who wasn't even the weakest in our guild, to drop to his knees while holding his stomach pain written all over his face. 'Pathetic!'

"I won't..." Loke started with weak voice still curled into a ball in the ground holding hi stomach. I raised my eyebrow as I waited, wanting to know what idiotic threats he was going to dictate to me. "I won't let you hurt Lucy!" Loke continued with that same weak voice, but now clear force behind it. He glared toward me pure rage in his eyes. "I know how you have been looking at Lucy since she arrived to the guild! And I also know your style is to amuse yourself with girls until you get bored with them you just chuck them out like garbage! I won't let you do that to Lucy! She is my precious owner and savior and I will protect her so keep your disgusting hands and halfhearted feelings away from her!" Right that second when Loke finally shut his mouth, I heard this snap-sound in my head. I plunged toward the man-ball in the ground and lifted him up in the air from his collar. Loke grabbed my wrists, but let go immediately. I assume that the lightning dancing around my skin didn't felt so good.

"You lecturing me?! Guild's, NO, Fiore's number one womanizer lecturing me how to treat women?! Know your place Loke! I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail and I will do what ever i want and you can't do a shit about it! Without me Lucy wouldn't even be in the Fairy Tail right now! And my feelings?! You know nothing about my feelings, so SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Loke's eyes where staring right back to mine. There was still anger in them, but now there was also fear and pain. I loved it.

I tightened my grip one last time before letting Loke fell to the ground back to his knees coughing like crazy. 'Lowly maggot... How he dares? Lucy... She's completely different from the other women I have met. I would never hurt her... Well at least not anymore. I really do have to apologize to her right away when she comes back ... ... God dammit! This headache is killing me!'

I slowly turned away from the coughing man keeping my eyes on him as long as possible. I walked back to the couch I had spent the last night and slumped to sit on it letting my head drop back. I closed my eyes preying that the pills would start to affect soon.

I heard how Loke got up and approached me with couple of steps. "I will go back for now, but mark my words I will be right back and I will definitely kill you, even if it was the last thing I did, if you hurt Lucy in anyway." There was a moment of silence as Loke probably waited for some kind of answer. I didn't give him any though, so he left with a puff leaving me alone in the apartment yet again. 'Yeah, and I would love to see you trying.'

I was just started to enjoy the quietness that allowed some peace to head, when I heard somebody entering the building. I listened as the steps got closer and closer to Lucy's apartment's door. Someone inserted a key to lock and opened the door. The sweet smell had told me right away who had arrived. It was Lucy with two big bags. One filled with groceries and the other probably with books. At least the bag smelled like old paper and ink.

"Mavis! These bags are too heavy! Why did a borrow so many books from Levy?" the blond girl wined while dragging the two bags to the kitchen.

"Shut up. My head hurts." I didn't lift my head from it's resting place, just kept my eyes closed and tried to block the pain away. I could feel the celestial mage's irritated stare drilling trough me.

"Well excuse me for almost forgetting that this is MY house." she hissed and started to unpack the groceries. "That is just what you deserve for drinking like that..." Lucy mumbled quietly so that people with normal hearing wouldn't have been able to hear her. But thanks to my dragon hearing, I heard everything loud and clear.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Good!"

Silence fell over the room, only some random rustling was heard as Lucy kept unpacking the bags.

'I should apologize now, before I screw up again.' I opened my mouth, but closed it right away. 'I should do this probably face to face.' I got up and headed toward the kitchen where Lucy was finally finished with the unpacking. Lucy gave me an questioning look as I stopped right in front of her.

"There is someth-" I was cut off by Lucy's sudden question. I felt like screaming. Just when I was finally going to apologize, she interrupts me. 'God dammit woman!'

"Want to use the shower?" It took me a few seconds to process what she had asked. It first sounded a bit, well, wrong to put it nicely. At least for me. I admit that I sometimes have a little bit pervert thoughts, but doesn't every men have, especially when they are with the girl they love. "If you want you can take one. Though I don't have any men's cloths for you to use. Well even if I had, I doubt they would wit you..." Lucy almost giggled the last sentence.

"I will take that as a compliment, Blondie. But shower would be nice. And I can always wear the same cloths I have on now." I smiled slightly smugly. Lucy only shook her head as she walked to her bedroom me behind her.

"Egoistic man." Lucy murmured smile on her lips while she was rummaging her closet and trying to find me a towel.

"I can't help it that I'm perfect" I said jokingly idiotic grin on my face. Suddenly something soft landed on my face and I felt a gentle kick pushing me to the bathroom.

"You wish!" Lucy said amusement in her voice.

I closed the door behind me and got undressed. I had already grabbed the faucet when Lucy shouted from the kitchen.

"Take a peek into the closets in my room and you will be good as dead!" I had hard time keeping my laughter to myself. It was kinda offensive from her to think I would do something like that, but at the same time it was cute like hell!

"I'm not a freaking Bickslow! And don't worry, I wouldn't be interested anyway!" I responded with a serious tone devilish grin on my lips. 'I will make you undress for me when I want to see your underwear.'

* * *

 **And that was chapter 12. Hope you liked it! R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter... (-_-) I just wasn't able to get it like I wanted it. Well it is chapter 13, the unlucky number. I hope it doesn't completely suck.**

 **...and it got longer again...**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Like what you see?" I asked complacently. We were eating something like breakfast, though I'm sure Lucy had eaten one already before leaving to visit that tiny blue-haired girl. I had left my shirt off after the shower, not wanting it to get wet. Sure, I had a towel and I had dried myself properly, I just had this odd habit of leaving my head only half dried. So I was there shirtless Lucy eyes gazing at me, more specifically my naked upper body. Well can't blame her. My body is just simply perfect!

"What? Eh?! NO!" Lucy took her time to get what I had meant by that question, her eyes moving from my chest to my eyes only after the what. 'Liar~' was the sole thing I in my mind when I saw her red face. "I didn't stare at you! I was... I was only looking at your tattoo! Just thinking that it was the first place where I saw Fairy Tail's guildmark." I gave her the yeah-right face and we continued eating without talking. This time Lucy's eyes on her food and not on my "tattoo".

'Oh yeah, the apologize! Now I'm going to say it even if I had to tape Lucy's mouth shut!' I moved my gaze to the blond girl sitting opposite to me. Lucy had picked up one of the books she had borrowed from Levy and was reading it now while tossing pieces of fruits to her petite mouth. 'How can she do that so sexily? ... ... The apologize!'

"Hey..." I tried to catch Lucy's attention.

"Hmm?" was the answer I got. The girl didn't even bother to lift her eyes from the book. I could feel my left eyebrow twitching out of irritation. "HEY!" screamed the girl as I snatched the book from her. Thank god the painkillers had worked or I would have probably been on the ground wriggling out of pain now.

"Blondie, you usually look at the person when they are talking to you." I stated letting the irritation be heard in my voice. The blonde turned her face toward mine and stuck her tongue out.

"Looking at you! Happy?" Lucy puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest. She was clearly not happy that I took her book away.

"Stop pouting. You will get your book back right away when I'm finished."

"I'm not pouting!" Lucy protested and started to pout even more. I shook my head thinking how childish this girl could be sometimes.

"Then stop acting like you are. But can I say my thing now?" Lucy nodded still mad at me. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth. "I'm sorry." Lucy's eyes widened as the words came out of me. Her lips parted and she was probably going to say something, but I stopped her. "Don't say anything. Not before I'm finished. So... I'm sorry for calling you weakling and then getting angry at you without a good reason. You are not really weak and I was, well, an asshole saying that and getting angry like I did." Lucy giggled slightly when I called myself asshole. I gave her a weak smile before continuing. "I hope you could find away to forgive me... So...uh.."I turned to look away from Lucy scratching my cheek with a finger, not really knowing how to continue. This was like the first time I was seriously apologizing to someone. It's way harder than what people say.

"Apologize accepted and of course I forgive you Laxus." Lucy said like it was the most obvious thing there was. Me myself couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'Just like that? She really forgives me?' I'm sure my disbelieve was showing on my face, because Lucy continued like she had read my thoughts. "Why wouldn't I forgive you? It's not like you have done anything too bad and we are in the same guild." I felt this sting of pain in my chest as Lucy finished. The thought that she had forgiven me only because we are in the same guild hurt worse than the headache I had earlier. I really didn't get the reason for it to hurt so much or why it hurt at all in the first place, but it still hurt like hell. The pain, however, was gone as fast as it had came and this odd fuzzy feeling replaced it when Lucy continued. "But I would have forgiven you anyway even if we weren't in the same guild. You were, well you still are, my first human friend and I trust you. And now that we are in the same guild we are also family. And friends and family always forgives each other, right?" After saying what she wanted, Lucy gave me the most brilliant smile I have ever seen. I felt like the luckiest man on the Earth knowing that the smile was directed to me, me and not to anyone else. I could only thank Mavis for me being the only one seeing it too. Any normal man would have fallen in love with this girl after seeing that smile. However me being already in love with her, my love only deepened for the golden-haired celestial mage. The only thing bothering was that I was obviously stuck in the family/friend-zone in Lucy's books.

I allowed myself to breath again, not really knowing when I had stopped. I ran my hands trough my head while slightly sliding lower on the chair I was currently sitting. "Thanks..." I mumbled small smile forming to my lips.

Suddenly Lucy burst into laughter. Not knowing the reason for the random laugh, I lifted my other eyebrow in confuse. "What?"

"Y..your h...hair!" Lucy had hard time getting the words out from her mouth as she continued laughing. Now I was only more confused. 'My hair? What's so freaking funny about them?' Lucy got up and picked up her purse which was lying on one of her armchairs. She took something out of it and walked back to me still laughing. "J..just look yours..self!"

Lucy handed me the thing in her hand. It was a small mirror. I did what she told and took a peek into the mirror. I almost started to laugh myself when I saw how my hair was. It seems that when I had ran my hands trough it, my hair had stayed down. Probably because they were still wet, they had been glued to my head. I looked like some freaking sleeked gentleman who had used a tub of gel to his hair. There was only one word to describe how it looked and that's horrible.

"This new style really suits you. You should really start putting your hair like this more often." Lucy suggested finally getting her laughter under control. I truly hope she was joking, because her voice didn't really tell was she being serious.

"Hell no!" I stated firmly. I took a one last glance to the mirror before ruffling my hair back to normal.

"Aww! And it looked so good too." Lucy whimpered clear disappointment in her voice. I rolled my eyes and handed the mirror back to Lucy, who took it back to her purse. I got up too and I was taking the dishes back to the sink, when Lucy suddenly clapped her hands together. "I almost forgot!" I put the dishes to the sink and walked to the livingroom waiting curiously what Lucy was going to say next. She turned to face me before continuing. "It seems that you don't remember it, but you already apologized to me ones."

"What?!" My legs practically gave out from the shock and I fell to sit on the couch I had just reached, and with a good timing I must add. I would have died from shame, if I had fell on the floor. 'I already apologized?! Did I just apologize for nothing then?! It wasn't easy, you know! I know I'm the fucking great Laxus Dreyar, but that apologize took a lot even from me. How could I have done it twice?! I don't get it! And how come I can't remember it?!' I started to run trough my memories in panic, but I didn't found a memory, not even a hint, of me apologizing to Lucy before this. Only thing that was out of the place was this black part in my memory from Lucy arriving to the bar to when I woke in her house.

"I'm telling the truth. You really did. At the bar yesterday. You were, well, let's just say you were drunk, so maybe you have a slight memory loss due to the heavy drinking. Wait a minute! But that means..." Lucy's eyes started to shine from joy when she realized I had really lost my memory. And I knew the exact reason for it.

"Dream on Blondie. My memory is crystal clear after waking up in your apartment. I remember that book of yours, better than I would want to."

"Dammit." Lucy snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Well now that we are already there, why not tell me right away what that suspicious pile-of-paper is really." I took a short glimpse toward the book that was still lying on the desk where the blonde girl had set it yesterday. Lucy gave the scrapbook a desperate look, before turning her eyes to me. Those brown huge eyes stared right into my eyes pleading for mercy. "Sorry Blondie, but you are going to tell me what that book is. And there is nothing you can do to it. Not with your strength."

I could tell that the last sentence brought something unpleasant to Lucy's mind. She tried to return back to normal by fake pouting and continuing the book "conversation" we had, but it seems that Lucy wasn't able to get the unpleasant thoughts from her mind. Her face fell to neutral and she started to speak with awfully serious tone. "I said that I would tell you, but never said I would today. And if your memory is so crystal clear you probably remember that I said I had something else to talk with you first." I nodded for an answer. Her serious tone had caught me of guard and I just wasn't able to get any sound out of my mouth.

Lucy sat down beside me. My whole body tensed up when I felt her soft arm brushing against mine. If I hadn't known it was Lucy's hand, I could have seriously claimed that it was silk touching me. 'Come on Laxus! It's not like this is the first time girl touches you. Not even close! But how can she be this soft?' My cheeks were heating up and some dirty thoughts came to my mind. But you can't blame me, she's the one making me feel like this! However the dirty thoughts were pushed aside when I saw the look on Lucy's face, when she turned to look at me. It was somehow bittersweet, but sad, really sad, at the same time. Still the one feeling in her face caught my attention completely, and not in a good way. It was fear. Those beautiful golden brown eyes that just glittered from happiness, were now filled with fear.

Before I was able to ask her what was wrong, Lucy shook her head and slapped both of her cheeks couple of times making her expression return to her normal happy one, fake happy if I may correct. "The thing I wanted to talk... It just that I wanted to short this mess up. I mean the fight between us." Lucy moved her gaze to her foot and began to watch as her toes wrestled with each other. "You apologize had a quite good timing, I must say."

I raised my other eyebrow not really understanding what she had meant. "Then is there something else to talk about?" I was getting seriously worried, because if I had done something more to hurt Lucy and apologize wouldn't be enough... I just don't know what I would do.

Lucy shook her head, never allowing her gaze to move from the apparently super interesting toe-wrestling. "No, not really, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry too. I kinda, well, over reacted. You saying I'm weak is just the truth..."

Right then I welt the first time in my lifetime hatred toward myself. Maybe Lucy didn't have the strength I had, but mentally she was stronger than me. Hell, stronger than anyone! Before our fight Lucy had told me about her past. How after her mother's death, her father had chanced to a completely heartless person who only cared about his money. It scared me how much Lucy's past reminded mine. After my mother's death my father tuned into power-seeking monster, who was even able to input a fucking lacrima to his own sick son to get more power. It had broken me mentally, well the young me, but I still kept loving my dad and hoping that maybe, just maybe he would someday chance back to be the nice and caring father he used to be. It had been Gramps who had noticed that there was no way for him returning to his normal self anymore, so he expelled my father from Fairy Tail. At the time, I hadn't understood the reason and I started to hate Gramps for it. I know and understand the truth now, but I just don't know how to fix my relations with Gramps anymore. And that's is why I'm weak and Lucy isn't. We have similar pasts, but while I turn my back to everyone and everything Lucy welcomes them with smile, does not matter is it good or bad. And now I had made this girl, the strongest and sweetest girl there is, to think she's weak.

"Come on, Blondie... I already told you that you aren't weak. It was just me being an assho-"

"No Laxus, I'm weak and you were only stating the truth. Actually I'm weak in many ways. I don't have physical power like you or Natsu nor is my mind strong. Why can't I be stronger? Even now I'm the only one scared..." Lucy murmured the last part to herself, her mind clearly somewhere else than in this tiny room. I really didn't understood what was she saying, but right then it didn't even matter. I just had to make Lucy know that she was far from being a weak person. However I didn't have anytime to act when Loke suddenly appeared before us with puff and took Lucy to caring embrace. That sight, Loke hugging Lucy, made my blood boil and my whole body wanted to part those two from each other, but like the growl stuck in my throat, it knew better than act right then. I could tell that there was something Loke knew that I didn't about Lucy right now.

"Lucy it's only natural to feel fear in this kind of a situation, it doesn't mean you are weak.. Heck, even I'm scared right now. So am I weak now that I'm scared?" Loke spoke with disgustingly loving voice. To the question Lucy only shook her head wildly. "Thought so. If you think I'm strong then you are strong too, because spirits strength comes from their masters strength, so don't ever call yourself a weak ! Besides without you going against the Celestial Spirit King and our laws, I would be dead now. And that's not something a weak person is capable to do." Loke tried to convince the blonde girl in his arms like I had tried before, well not Lucy in my arms. 'Fuck you Loke.' I have to say he was doing much much better than I was. It hurt my pride to admit that the womanizer had pulled the longer straw this time, but right now the only thing I cared was Lucy's well-being and there was no time for cockfight.

Lucy took a glimpse toward me like asking if the ginger-haired man was talking the truth. Without further thinking I gave her a nod telling to trust Loke on this one, even though I didn't have the faintest idea who the Celestial Spirit King was or what was the cause for her fear right now. All I knew was that Lucy was strong and that was enough.

Lucy gave me a heart-melting small smile and turned her face back to Loke's chest and nodded like she had finally understood what we had tried to tell her. "Good." Loke said with warm voice while letting Lucy free from his fathom. Loke and Lucy exchanged quick smiles and it seemed like Loke was going to return to his world. But just before he did, Loke gave a fast peck to Lucy's forehead. 'YOU SON OF BITCH!' I could have strangled him right there, but what sealed the ginger-hair's death wish was the arrogant grin he gave me while disappearing, a grin that was saying: Did you see that? You did, didn't you? That is something I can do, but YOU CAN'T~. 'I will so kill you Loke! You hear me?!'

I gave a murderous gaze to the spot where that fucking womanizer had just stood earning a questioning look from Lucy at the same time. It had took all my willpower to keep my lightning under control and my skin. I took few deep breaths to calm myself down, or at least as must I could. I was sure I was going to be quite pissed off for the next few days.

I spun my head toward Lucy who was startled by my action and suddenly angry essence.

"What?" asked the girl carefully. I wasn't quite sure what I actually wanted having the conversations from before and that disgusting image of Loke hugging and the kissing Lucy dancing around my head. Suddenly I remembered the fear I had seen in her eyes and Loke's words: it's only natural feel fear in this kind of a situation.

"What are you fearing?" I let my stormy blue eyes drill trough Lucy's brown ones as to make sure she didn't try to run away. Lucy's eyes widened slightly. Before answering she turned her face away from mine in shame that was directed toward herself.

"So you heard Loke..." Lucy spoke with a voice that was just above whisper.

"Yeah, but I also saw it in your eyes. The fear I mean." I noticed how Lucy's body tensed up, but she never turned to look at me. I waited some time, but no answer came to my question.

I sighed rubbing my head at the same time from frustration. "Just tell me what you are so afraid of. Come on...Lucy. Tell me." The blond girl lifted her head in surprise for hearing her own name. Thanks to Mavis, I was able to say it this time without blushing or at least I hope so. A grown man blushing from saying a girl's name, that is just pathetic...

It seems Lucy liked hearing her name, because finally she was ready to answer my question. "This actually was part of the thing I wanted to talk with you. The reason why I wanted to fix the situation between us. You see..." Lucy turned her face away again and took some of her hair between her thumb and forefinger. She rolled the hair between her fingers while thinking what to say next or how to say it. "You know what is the Balam Alliance, right?" Lucy took a peek toward me from the corner of her eye.

I didn't have any clue where this conversation was going, but I still nodded and answered. "Yes. It's the alliance formed by the three biggest dark guild there is Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros, isn't it?"

"Yep that's right. It seems that the Oracion Seis is plotting something and the Magic Council wants to take them out before they are able to do anything. So they formed temporary alliance between different guilds to beat them. Every guild from the alliance must send one group to this mission and Fairy Tail is one of those guilds..." Lucy's face darkened. She clearly didn't like the idea of anyone from Fairy Tail to fight against such a dangerous dark guild.

"And you are afraid, because Gramps is sending one of your friends...?" That is the only reason I was able to come up with. 'But why I haven't heard of this yet? Would it be best to send the guild's strongest team or in other words my team to thisk kind of a mission? What is that stupid gramps of mine thinking again?'

"Yes and no. The team Master sends to this mission will be Team Natsu and..."

"... You are one of them, so you will be send to fight too." Lucy nodded slightly her face horrified.

'THAT'S IT! Now that old man has done it and I will not take more of this shit!' I stood up and stormed out of Lucy's apartment leaving even my coat behind and ignoring Lucy's shouts after me. At the same time a stepped out of the building I teleported myself to the guild. I have never felt this kind of a rage inside me before and I was going to make sure that Gramps would know it too.

* * *

 **LucyFullbuster14 and jingerr thank you for your reviews! I loved them!**

 **Hopefully I will receive even more reviews, because I just love to read them.**

 **See you in next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, here you go! Hope you like it!**

 **And like always Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I only love it like madman.**

* * *

I slammed the guild's door open lightning dancing around me. Some people turned to look toward me confused, but as soon as they noticed that it was me they lost their interest and turned back to do their things. Mostly meaning dodging flying objects like tables, mugs, Elfman etc. The idiot guild was having their everyday fight leaving only few chosen ones out of it. And what a surprise it was to see the flame-brain and the stripper in the middle of it.

'What kind of a master can't even keep his guild'd members under control?!' I can say that seeing those weaklings tussling with each other didn't help deflate my fury. It was the opposite. My anger only grew toward my oh-so-amazing grandfather. It made me want to spit to the ground when I thought that he had chosen to send the ash-for-brains and the popsicle to such an important mission, and what more Lucy with them.

I gave the last disgusted glare to the fighting pile of mages before turning to look for Gramps. But at the same second I let my eyes leave the battle, something or more specifically someone was send flying toward me. Without giving it any thought who it might be, I spun around leaving my right leg slightly behind to get ready to kick. And when the time was right, I let my leg swung forward and land neat kick to... 'Well look at that.' A smug grin formed on my lips as I saw who was the lucky one to taste a fraction of my power this time. It was the imbecile flame-brain Natsu. Or it had been, because my kick had send him flying back to the battle knocking some people with him. I must say it helped to settle my anger for little, but as soon as the fun was over my fury was back.

I turned around and went to the bar where Mira was working like usually. I was sure that if someone knew where Gramps was, it was her. It was clear by now that Gramps wasn't in the main hall, because if he had been I would have smelled him already.

I slammed both of my hands to the bar desk making the white-haired woman give an annoyed look. "Where is Gramps?" I asked firmly my anger growing from just thinking that idiot old man. Mira put the mug down she had picked up probably thinking that I had came to get my regular beer.

"Master? He's in his office... Why do you ask?" I ignored Mira's question and headed toward the stairs that lead to the second floor where the master's office was located. Step by step, stair by stair I felt my anger growing and the lightning around me getting stronger. When I finally reached the office's door and Gramps smell hit me, the fury inside me.. I wasn't able to come up with any word to describe it in that state of mind.

I kicked the door open, with more force than I had used on Natsu. Behind the door there was an irritated looking old man and huge amount of flying papers waiting for me. "Nice to see you to Laxus..." Gramps glared me not even trying to cover his thoughts of my sudden visit.

Gramps hopped down from his chair and started to pick up the paper mumbling something about reckless youth and paperwork at the same time. 'Reckless youth my ass! If you would even pretend to try to keep this guild under control, then maybe we wouldn't be the laughingstock in every freaking town in Fiore!'

When Gramps reached out to pick up a paper before me, I stepped on it not letting the old man get it. The teeny man shot an angry glare toward me. "What is wrong with you right now?! First you storm in and mess up the whole place and now you don't even let me clean up the mess. Just what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking?! You want to know what I'm thinking?! Well I will tell you what I am thinking! I'm thinking that how fucking big moron my own grandpa can be and how he should finally retire from his position as a guild master and give that title to me!" I stared down to the tiny old man before me who had finally given up on picking up the paper that was still placed tightly under my shoe.

"You don't know how much I would want to do it, but..." Gramps sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "As long as you aren't able to treat your fellow guild members as your equal, I can't trust you to be able to make wise decisions as a master." As the old man finished his sentence he gave me a hard look.

"And you can?! In which universe it is wise to send the guild's most destructive and irresponsible team to such a dangerous and important mission?! And don't you fucking give me that I-don't-now-understand look, you know very well what mission, and team, I mean! What the hell was going inside of your head?! TELL ME! Did you just pick the first team that volunteered, because if there is a fight there is Natsu! I can only imagine how exited that flame-brain will be to fight against mages that belongs to one of the greatest dark guilds there is! Erza yes, Grey yes and even maybe Natsu yes, but what the fuck where you thinking when you decided that you will send Lucy there too?! Did it ever cross your mind that in that team there might be someone that doesn't thirst for danger?! She could get killed! So what the hell where you thinking?! FUCKING ANSWER ALREADY!" I punched my fist to the wall making it crack a little.

The old man opened and closed his mouth like a freaking fish, but no word came out. The silence that had fallen into the room allowed me to hear how the lower floor had stopped their fight and where now listening us. I slammed the door close, not wanting anyone to over hear us more. The loud pang the door let seemed to wake Gramps from his trance, because he was finally able to get some words out of himself.

"Laxus you..." The old man started seriously. And can you believe it, I actually thought for a moment that he finally started to take my words severely. But no, no fucking way was he going to do that! What he did next just proved that Gramps really didn't have any brain cells in his head. He brought his hand before his face and lifted his little finger. "So... Am I going to see some great-grandchildren soon?" The old man asked with the most perverted face he owns.

My face was getting slightly red, but I hell wasn't blushing. Let's just say that it was my wrath's embodiment, just like my lightning. I squeezed my hands to tight fists, so tight that my nails had started to dig into my flesh. My whole body was shaking from anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD?! I'm trying to talk seriously with you and you just fool around! You are probably sending some of your guild's members to their death and what you do? You make a fucking disgusting joke! No wonder you where even able to expel your own son so easily!" I knew that in reality it had been hard for Gramps to expel dad, but right now my anger had the control over my body. And that this something Gramps can only blame himself!

"LAXUS!" The old man shouted madly. It had always been hard place for him to talk about my dad, his son. I could feel how the magical pressure was growing in the small room. I had clearly stepped over the line and Gramps was going to show me where my place was. 'Sorry Gramps, but this time I won't eat humble pie!' The pressure wanted me to take step back, but I had something else in mind. I kept my place and let Gramps know that he wasn't the only one in this guild with enormous magic.

The papers that the old man had just picked up were again flying around the room from the magical pressure as we tried to over come each other's powers. We where just standing there and staring each other eye to eye, neither wanting to be the first to back off, because it would have meant defeat 'I'm not going to lose this time Gramps!'

Who knows how long we would have been kept up with this non-verbal battle, if Lucy hadn't rushed in to the room right in the middle of it. Seems like she had guessed what I was going to do and had followed me here.

"Laxus!" the blond girl shouted as she stepped in. We both, me and Gramps, turned to look at her slightly shocked. We really hadn't been expecting intruders. It took only second from Gramps to withdraw himself back to be the goofy master he is and as he did all the magical pressure disappeared from the room. Right then I noticed I had already lost the battle. I had lost right then when Lucy had appeared and my concentration had wavered just for a teeny teeny moment. Gramps had kept his never letting it waver... 'Dammit! Why is at that I always lose?!' I tightened my fists and looked slightly down defeated.

"Lucy, my child, how can I help you?" Gramps asked with his stupid gentle smile on his lips.

"I came to make sure that this big idiot wouldn't cause any trouble..." Lucy took a fast glimpse over the room "But it seems, I'm a bit too late." She sighed. I could feel her eyes staring at me, so I purposely looked to the other direction not wanting to face the blond girl's annoyed eyes right now. The shame for losing was enough right now.

"How could this be your fault? It was just a normal grandparent-grandchild-fight we had here, so no worry." Gramps waved his hand before his face still that stupid smile on.

"Well if that's the truth, then good." Lucy said doubt in her voice. "Mind if I borrow him for a while though?"

I wasn't sure anymore where to look in the room, because I didn't want to look at Lucy, but now there was my idiot grandfather giving me idiotic grins in the other directions for a certain reason. And that was something I ABSOLUTELY didn't want to see.

"Sure, you can take him. We where actually finished already, so you don't have to worry about returning him. Just take the time you need with him and while you are at it make sure to make some great-grandchildren for me." Gramps chirruped that ugly pervert face on while he pushed me and Lucy out of his office.

"Master!" Lucy screamed her face redder that I have ever seen. But god! Nobody can blame her for that. Even I had hard time keeping myself from blushing. 'Just what the hell is that Gramps thinking?!' I could only use my imagination to think what kind of images were running trough Lucy's head right then, because mine were something that would be inappropriate to show to children under 18. But knowing Lucy and her innocent mind, her thoughts were probably more like holding hands when compered to mine.

Lucy had turned toward the stairs and was just about to leave her face still red as tomato when Gramps called out for her. "Lucy. Taking out Oracion Seis will be hard and dangerous and if you want, I can withdraw you from the mission. So what do you want to do?." Lucy blinked her eyes few times before shaking her head.

"No, it's not necessary. It's true that the mission will be dangerous and the risks will be high and I may be the only one scared... But it's the greatest honor to represent Fairy Tail in such an important mission, so I will only withdraw from the mission if it's your command." Lucy answered smile on her face before continuing her way to the stairs. I was about to follow her, but Gramps continued his speaking with quiet voice so only I could hear him.

"And that is the second reason you aren't ready to be a master yet. You have to have fate in your comrades. They are all proud members of Fairy Tail and you should trust in their abilities. I'm not sending her there just for fun. She is a part of their team and team can't be whole and on it's best if one of their members is missing. This is a good chance for them to grow a bit closer to adulthood together."The voice he used was the voice of wise and loving father who shared his wisdoms (that are hidden somewhere deep under the pervert mind) with his child that has lost his way. I didn't like it, but I didn't practically hate it either. This was the Gramps I had admired and respected as a kid. It was the great Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd master of Fairy Tail and my grandfather talking to me right now.

Gramps had walked next to me and was staring down to the lower floor where every member of Fairy Tail was laughing and doing their usual stuff, Natsu and Happy eating, Erza enjoying her cake, Grey trying to politely refuse the new girl's, Juvia's cooking, Levy reading her book while Jet and Droy fighting over her attention, the metal dude, Gajeel eating...metal, Elfman shouting man to everything, Mira serving drinks and food, Reedus painting, Macao, Wakaba and Cana drinking, Max chatting with Warren, Nab "trying" to pick up a job, Vijeeter dancing, my team fixing up the parade vehicles and like that the list goes on. And you thought that I wouldn't even bother to remember their names. Well you were wrong. I may hate the guild as it is right now and the weaklings, but they still are members of the same guild as I am, the guild I want some day to be recognize as the best guild in Fiore, no, as the best guild in the continent. I actually know quite a bit about everyone. Their hobbies, favorite food, addresses, I even know their god damn taste of music and what mostly, I know all their weak and strong points. Yes you heard right. They have some strong points too. However the reason why I will never probably see them as my equal, is that they are still all weaklings. And when I call them weaklings I don't necessarily mean their lack of physical strength, though they are all weaker than me, but more like their lack of thinking. They never plan out their attacks, they always rush to the battle head first and they don't even see that as their weak point. That is why they are all weaklings, physically powerful or not.

"But will it really be the best place for them to start the growing?" I asked with calm voice never turning to look at Gramps as my eyes where glued to the blond girl who had just reached her team's table.

I turned to head downstairs too, when Gramps voice stopped me. "Honestly, I can't say. Still now that I look at you, Lucy or anybody else I know that even the hardest way will make you grow to be gentle and caring people. Yes, even you Laxus. You just have to find the right path to fallow... and maybe some other ways to show you feelings." Gramps chuckled slightly while looking at his office. I gave him a low groan as an answer and made my way to the lower floor. And just I reached it I heard Gramps last words. "You will be a good master someday, but right now you just have to consentrate on growing and making your own path. ... ... And maybe some great-grandchildren for me!" 'God dammit Gramps! Every time you start getting my respect back, you just have to wash it down to the toilet again.' I rolled my eyes and couldn't keep the small smile forming on my lips. Even if I hate that old man and living in his shadow, it has it own moment being his grandchild.

"Let's go Blondie." I turned to the girl who was talking with her team mates. Lucy saluted them quickly and jogged for few steps to catch up with me as I had almost reached the guild's doors already. There was quite many eye pairs staring at us wide open as we stepped out of the building. Me interacting with someone else than with Thunder God Tribe was probably something odd to see.

* * *

 **Guys... (;^;)*sniff, sniff* I can only say I love you... Laxus1994, Ultimate Slytherin 2001 and Rockin' angels thank you for your reviews. I loved them. They were something every writer would want to get, so there is nothing else to say than thank you, thank you so much and I love you.**

 **See you in the next chapter! R &R**

 **P.S. There wasn't so much LaLu in this chapter, but I promise that there will be some in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go, some LaLu as I promised. Hope you like it!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

We were now standing right in front of the guild. Both probably waiting for the other to say or do something, but neither did anything. We only stood there like a couple of idiots. I only hoped that nobody saw it, because I could bet all my money on it that it looked stupid as hell.

"So... What's going on?" I finally opened my mouth not able to bear the awkward silence any longer.

"What what's going on? You were the one that wanted me to fallow you here. I thought you had something to say." The blonde girl answered while looking me as I was stupid or something.

"Are you seriously saying that right now? You were the one that had something to say to me." Lucy lifted her other eyebrow and gave me disbelieving look. Suddenly her eyes widened and her lips parted a bit like she had remembered something important.

"I completely forgot that!" She pointed at me with her forefinger odd smile on her lips. I rolled my eyes not believing how scatterbrained this blonde could some times be. Maybe we just have to admit that blondes will always be blondes no matter how smart they are in reality. "Stop that! I can tell what you are thinking right now and I don't like it any bit! And remember you have blonde hair too!" Lucy crossed her hand over her chest slightly mad.

"Yep. But I'm a man." I said smugly while imitating Lucy's posture. 'I love this too much.' I looked down to the adorable, now irritated girl before me who obviously didn't like the argument I used. Her cheeks were puffed, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows were getting closer to each other. Lucy lifted her right hand's forefinger up and opened her mouth to attack me with a verbal machine-gun, but just before she was able to open the fire a loud thunder like yell was heard inside the guild.

"LAXUS!" It was Gramps. "Get back here right now, you brat! You haven't suffered the punishment yet for ruining the Fantasia yesterday!"

"Fuck. I thought that Gramps would have forgotten it already. But I'm still not going to take any punishments for no reason!" I shot my eyes toward Lucy, who still looked a bit startled by the loud yell of my probably-not-so-teeny-right-now grandpa. "Place! Say some place far from the guild!"

"Eh?..uh..er...the park?" the really confused girl suggested. I didn't waste any time and wrapped my hand around Lucy's waist pulling her to my chest. "EH?" The blonde girl screamed shocked by my action.

"Park it is then." was the only thing I said before transporting us to the park in my lightning form, away from the approaching danger called Makarov Dreyar.

* * *

It took only second, max two from us to reach the park. And now I was standing in the park, this shocked, embarrassed and exited looking beautiful blonde mess in my arms. 'I think I just found my new favorite thing in the world and that is holding this girl in my arms... Ok, maybe teasing her still fins. But god, does this feel good or what.' Lucy's voice pulled me away from my fantasy world, where I was already holding her in my arms naked.

"So... Could you let go of me now?" Lucy asked carefully while avoiding to look at me her face red as roses. The girl tried to push me away slightly but failed as my arms staid where they were not moving even a inch. I couldn't keep the smug smile away from my lips as I looked down to the blonde girl, who fitted more than better in my arms, just like she had fitted, no, fits in my lap.

I loosened my grip on Lucy a bit, but only so much that I was able to cross my hands behind her back, locking her tightly in to my embrace. I pulled Lucy just a little bit closer and the red on her face got darker. "Are you sure you want me to let go? Because what I can see on your face says something quite different." I practically purred. It was just too freaking funny and adorable how Lucy's face just kept getting redder and redder as she got more embarrassed.

"W...well you'r seeing wrong. So please just let go!" Lucy begged while pushing me harder away still failing and avoiding my gaze.

"I was only joking" 'Not.' "But you probably should stop pushing so hard, because if I let go now, you will only fall." Lucy hesitated for a moment whether to believe me or not. But soon she stopped the pushing and I was able to move my hands from around her. I did it as slowly as I could, not really wanting to let the blonde girl gol yet.

We started to walk down the path that went trough the park. Well it was more like me following Lucy who probably wanted to calm herself down a little and let the blush on her cheeks fade away before facing me. It's not everyday you get hold by a hunk like me, you know. But if Lucy just wants, I would me more than happy to wrap my arms around her more often.

After some more walking, I decided to open my mouth. "So, are you going to tell me what you wanted to say?" Lucy took a peek toward me on the corner of her eye.

"Sure... But you seriously have to stop teasing me!" The girl gave me an angry glare. She had finally calmed herself, and for some reason I was slightly disappointed by it.

"Yeah, yeah. No teasing anymore." Only a idiot like Natsu wouldn't have able to tell I was lying.

"Oh come on Laxus! If you are going to lie, then at least try to make it sound like you weren't." Lucy's glare got angrier and I wasn't able to keep the smile from my lips any longer. Knowing me Lucy sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes. "Well what ever... Want something to drink?" She pointed at a small stall that was selling drinks, ice cream, smoothies, things that people like to eat and drink when it's summer.

"Sure why not" I shrugged thinking that my throat actually welt quite dry.

Lucy took off before I was even able to offer that I could go, so I gave up the idea and went to look for free a bench. And as soon as I found one, I sat down.

The whole park was decorated for the festival. There was different kind of festoons going from tree to tree and lights in every color you could imagine was illuminating the park. As sunny as it was right now you couldn't actually see them, but when the sun is down the park is like from fairy tale. Even I have to admit that it looks fabulous. It's no wonder why Fairy Tail comes here to celebrate the success of the Fantasia every year, it's our annual tradition.

"Here." Lucy had appeared next to me and handed me my drink. "I didn't notice to ask what you wanted and I'm not still able to bye beer, at least outside the guild, so I took something sparkling."

"No problem." I took a sip from my drink. It was actually quite good. It tasted little bit like apple, but had this flavor of lemon at the same time.

"It's still quite a shock for me how we sell alcohol for minors in the guild, well for the members, but still..." Lucy continued suddenly while sitting next to me. "Does the Magic Counsel even know about it?" She turned to look at me with questioning eyes that had slightly concern in them. 'Shit, that's cute.'

"Probably. But they are just too tried to interfere with every little illegal thing Fairy Tail does. They will mostly stay out of it as long as we only sell booze to our own members were they underage or not." Lucy nodded and turned her gaze away while sipping her own drink.

"So back to the thing a wanted to say...or actually give you." Lucy said earning confused look from me. The blonde girl sitting next to me moved her free hand to her belt. There was some clatter like metal hitting metal and then Lucy's hand appeared to my sight again now a golden key in it. "Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy shouted making a pink-haired maid appear before us.

"Punishment, Princess?" the maid said. 'Now this sounds awfully familiar...'

"No Virgo. But could you bring that, please." Lucy dodged the maid's crazy question like it was nothing. 'I'm seriously getting interested what kind of a relationship these two has.'

"Of course." the super weird spirit called Virgo answered and disappeared to their realm again only to appear back now something in her arms. It didn't even take a second from me to recognize that it was my coat. 'No wonder I felt like something was out of place.' The maid turned to look at me completely expressionless and handed the coat to me.

"Thanks...I guess..." I couldn't help it, but the spirit was creeping me out.

"You'r welcome." Virgo answered with monotonous tone her face blank as ever. She tuned back to face Lucy. "Is there anything else I can do to you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not now. Thank you for your help Virgo. You can go back to the spirit world. Ah! But before you go... Could you tell my thanks to Loke? He kinda helped me a little just a while ago, so... yeah just say my thanks to him. It's odd though that he didn't say anything about Laxus being in my apartment..."Lucy mumbled the last part to herself while having this really wondering face on.

"I will happily deliver your message to big brother, Princess. And I must apologize. It seems that when my eyes left him for a second big brother was able to slip to this world for a moment, so he already knew about your guest. I will take my leave know." The maid bowed and disappeared to thin air leaving behind stunned Lucy. The blonde girl spun her panicking face toward mine.

"Is it true?! Did Loke really come while I was gone? Oh my god. He didn't do or say anything stupid, did he?" Lucy stared right into my eyes for some reason apologetically. 'Like I could tell her about our "small" talk...'

"Yeah Loke really visited, but nothing happened. Of course he was slightly shocked first, but we sorted it out like grown men we are." 'Translation: Loke raced in without warning, he got upset like madman and I kicked his ass.' Well at least now I was trying to sound truthful while lying.

Lucy took deep breath and sighed relieved. "Well that's good to hear. One time when Natsu was sleeping on my couch, uninvited yet again, Loke summoned himself... I already thought that that it was the good bye to my dear apartment then... Why even every little quarrel must be solved fighting in Fairy Tail?!" Lucy raised her arms and swung her fits around while kicking the air like a small kid. She clearly didn't like Fairy Tail's obsession to fight in every situation, just like me. However that part went completely over my head as I was stuck to the part where she said that Natsu visits her often. Uninvited!

"The flame-brain comes to your house often?!" I couldn't help my voice from rising as I got irritated by the idea of Natsu in Lucy's apartment.

"Yeah... It's not time or two that I have found him even sleeping in my bed. Well what ever, I have gotten use to it and it's not like Natsu is the only one that visits me without warning..." Lucy stared to the horizon slightly upset look on, probably thinking all those times when somebody has just rushed into her apartment. But right now I wasn't able to focus in it as I had hard time deciding whatever to be super angry at Natsu and probably kill him next time I see him or to be worried and jealous about how little Lucy thinks about her pink-haired intruder.

The shock I was going trough got only bigger, when i wasn't able to choose which emotion was the dominating one. And as a substitute activities, I stared to nothingness and kept sipping my drink. This was the first time in my life that I have felt like this. Before all this, before Lucy, every woman has just walked into my hands leaving no chance to the other men. So there have never been any kind of a competition, not that I would have even cared if somebody would have snatched one of the women from me. There was always more of them and they were all one-nighters. It never crossed my mind that there would be somebody to try steel Lucy away from me, even less that it would be Natsu out of all people. 'But I will never hand Lucy to that flame-brain, to anyone. She's mine and I will make sure that soon everybody will know it! So try something Natsu and you will surely be dead!' My face got darker ans darker when thinking that somebody would try to come between me and Lucy.

"-xus. Hello. Earth to Laxus!" Lucy waived her hand before my face bringing me back from the dark world which had sucked me. "Finally. I already thought that- ACK! Is that clock right?!" Horror filled Lucy's eyes when she noticed the clock behind me. I turned my head to check it out.

"I think it is. Why?" I really didn't understand the reason for the sudden scare.

"I promised to Levy I would meet her in front of my apartment at 15:30 and it's already three! I'm never going to make it! Unless..." She shot her eyes toward me and started to stare me with her best puppy-look. "Please Laxus. Would you be so nice and-"

"Yes, yes. I will take you there, so wipe that awful expression from your face." I wasn't able to take it much longer. That look was a killer. Mavis knows what this girl could make me do with those eyes. And if I there is something that I don't like, then that's not being the one in control.

"Aww. It can't be that bad... But thank you so much. You'r a life saver!" Lucy jumped up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. 'Holy crap! If this will be the reward for being a fucking taxi, I could take it as a full-time job.' I was able to feel how my cheeks were heating up, especially the spot where Lucy had just kissed me. 'Eat that Loke! You may kiss her, but she kisses me!'

I too stood up. "You ready then?" I asked while trowing the empty mug to the bin.

"Ready as ever!" The overly exited girl answered.

I swung my coat to my shoulders and wrapped my hand around Lucy's thin waist earning a tiny eep and red face from the blonde. "You sure you don't like being in my arms? Because your face is again saying that you like this."

"Laxus!" Lucy shouted out of embarrassment, her face red as tomato, but at least this time she wasn't avoiding my gaze. 'I'm going to steal a real kiss from you, if you don't stop being so damn cute.'

Without more talking I teleported us to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

"You own me one for this." I said while taking my hand away from Lucy. As soon as she was free, Lucy pushed her hand to her skirt's pocket and pulled out the key to her apartment.

"And here I was thinking that the great Laxus Dreyar would actually do a favor." Lucy tried to sound macho as she said the great -part. I was about to say something quite nasty back to her, but when she had opened the door to the building she continued. "I'm only joking. Of course I own you one. Favor for favor, right? So do you have something in mind?" Lucy asked while opening the door to her apartment.

"I'm working on it..." I stepped in to the apartment after Lucy, who was already then somewhere in her bedroom. I couldn't help to feel somewhat uncomfortable now that I knew that the flame-brain had made this his territory. 'Well it won't take long before I make this mine, and then I will make sure that the ash-for-brains won't set a single foot in here ever again... ... ... What territory?! Am I a freaking dragon or something?! ... Come to think of it, have I even told Lucy that I'm a dragon slayer too...'

"So are you in the parade too?" Lucy stormed to the room in new clothes. 'What is it with women that they have to change their outfit every five minutes? It's the same with Evergreen too... Always complaining about that she needs to change clothes or that she needs a bath when we are out on a mission.'

"Nope. And thank god for that." Lucy rolled her eyes amused while going trough her make-ups and stuffing them into her purse.

"Are you not coming to the after party in the park then either?" I'm quite sure I heard a fraction of disappointment in her voice. Then it hit me what "favor" she could do for me.

"Maybe..." I walked to Lucy who was now making the last check-up trough the mirror. Hair, check, make-up, check, clothes, check, was what literally read on her face right then. However I pulled the girl's attention to myself by taking her hand gently to my own one and bringing it dangerously close to my lips. "I will only go, if you go with me. Favor for favor, right?" I said playfully with dangerously low and seductive tone.

Lucy's face got redder and redder every time my breath touched her skin. Her own breathing had gotten slightly faster and when she answered, her voice was shaking. "S..sure why no. I...I will go with you... Favor for favor, right?" She gulped nervous smile on her lips. Yep, I knew how to catch the women, but... The only problem was that I had zero experience how to keep them. Well now I will learn, because this was a catch I wasn't going to let go.

I smiled smugly when I let go of the blonde's hand. Again doing it as slowly as I could, but this time it was partly Lucy's decision. Just when our fingers where about to part, Lucy let her hand slightly fallow mine so that our hands would be connected just a little bit longer.

"Well I will come pick you up after the parade then." I announced with my normal voice, when our hands finally parted. Lucy nodded carefully her hand still hanging on the place where it had left mine.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 15. What do you say? Was it good? Hopefully it was.**

 **Thank you lilkatkat for you'r review, and my second thanks to Ultimate Slytherin 2001 and Laxus1994 for reviewing again.**

 **All the reviews are more than welcome and I promise to read and cherish them all. So feel free to tell your thoughts about this story!**


	16. Chapter 16

' **I apologize for not updating lately. And here are my excuses.**

 **After I had updated chapter 15 I got sick for the rest of the week and the writing just didn't flow. And the on the 3rd of May I had my birthday. Yey! (By the way Hiro Mashima has birthday too on 3rd of May. It's cool to be born the same day. He he). So I was going to update that day, but... I got a puppy as a birthday present. He's the cutest puppy ever, but a freaking terminator. My hands have been full of taking care of him, because you can't leave your eyes from him not even for a second.**

 **I have entrance exams coming 18th day and now I have a puppy to look after too so I might update slower than I promised, but I promise to update till this story ends.**

 **As a apologize this chapter is longer. Hope you like it!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The main street was packed with people waiting for the parade to start.

"Do you think Natsu will be in the parade?"

"Of course! Fantasia without Natsu would be like...like... Ash! You know what I mean! But I want to see Grey more. He is just so dreamy, you know."

"I agree... Oh yeah! There is also Erza and Mirajane. They are both so beautiful and strong..."

'Girls.' I shook my head. 'I just don't get it... What is so fucking awesome about those weaklings?' I was starting to get a headache from all the crap people were talking. At least it reminded me about the one reason why I hate to come watch Fantasia. Too freaking much people!

Well today was onetime only exception. I had been too exited about the date to settle down after leaving Lucy's apartment 'I'm acting like teenage boy... Pathetic.' So after walking trough the town couple of times, I ended up coming here to watch the parade. Thank god Mangolia is full of small alleys connected to the main street, I didn't have to stand among all those peoples. I was now on one of those alleys leaning on the wall with my shoulder.

"They are coming!" shouted some little boy while leaning forward and almost falling from his father's shoulders. But the kid was right, the parade was finally here. Actually I had heard them for a while already, but, yeah, now you were able to see them.

Mages in different kind of costumes walked, danced, jumped past us while using their magic to amuse the normal folk. And then came the carts with the guild's "biggest"names on them. Natsu, Erza, Grey and Juvia, Elfman and Mira and so on... My ears pleading for mercy as the yells and screams got stronger. p'I just fucking hate this!'

Finally came the cart I had been waiting for and then I could gladly say that it was worth the wait and torture. Lucy was swinging a flag that had Fairy Tail written on it and she was dressed even sexier than in the Miss FAIRYTAIL -contest. She had a blue sleeveless top that was deliciously open, long and white gloves and socks and a blue mini-skirt that rose dangerously high with every step and move Lucy made. Actually it rose way too dangerously high! My mouth was getting watery from the sight and I just got even more exited when I remembered that this blonde girl would be going with me to the after party later.

Suddenly Lucy's head turned toward my direction and our eyes met. Without thinking I gave her a smirk. What I hadn't expected was that Lucy's face flashed red and she spun her gaze to the opposite direction. 'What the heck was that?' I had to seriously fight against the urge to zap myself on the cart and make Lucy tell me why she avoided me. I couldn't help it but feel a bit, just bit, worried that she might have chanced her mind about going with me.

However my doubts were instantly washed away when Lucy raised her hand and waived shyly for me her face still red and pointed to the opposite direction. 'Hmm~ So she was just embarrassed.' My body headed up slightly as I thought how fucking cute and adorable the blonde girl was being. Now I had to fight the urge to zap myself on the cart and kiss that girl.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that Lucy just now was fucking cute and adorable.

"Was that super cute blonde girl the new member of Fairy Tail?" a guy around 20 said his eyes glued to Lucy.

"Yeah. It was Lucy. She sure is cute...and sexy. You should have seen her in the Miss FAIRYTAIL -contest!" the guy's friend answered his eyes too on Lucy.

"But did you see how she looked this way and got all cute and embarrassed when she saw us? She even waived for us... Maybe I should ask her out?" the first guy continued her gaze turning dreamy... and horny... 'THAT'S IT!'

"Only if you get to her before m- "

"AUCH!" the both guys screamed and started to hold their butts. I made sure that they wouldn't be able to sit at least in a week without horrible pain.

"What the fuck was that?! Electricity?!" the guy whined while turning to look behind him, his friend doing same. All the colors escaped from the guys' faces when they saw me glaring down to them.

"I give you a warning... Stay the fuck away from Lucy." I stated with firm tone while my eyes were studying them angrily. Me being me, I just had to try to provoke these idiots so that I could get an excuse to punch them. "Well, you wouldn't have had any chances with her anyway in the first place." I snorted with my lips turning to cocky grin.

"What the fuck?! Who are you to command me what to do?! HUH?! Are you like her boyfriend or something?!" The first guy blustered while trying to make himself look as big as possible. But still he was like an ant compered to me, a little insect that would be easier crush than steal a candy from a baby.

"H..hey dude... I don't think that's a good idea... Don't you recognize him? He's L-" the friend clearly knew who I was, it was all written on his face. Well it was something that couldn't be said about this guy who was as ignorant as a monkey... Actually make that a pig, ignorant as a fucking pervert pig. Being a stupid pig the guy didn't listen to his friend. My smile only got wider as I knew that soon I would be able to do something almost as funny as kicking the flame-brain.

"Shut up, Steve! I don't care who this mother fucker is! He can't just start bossing me around like he owned the world. I will do what fucking ever want!" The guy snarled to his friend never allowing his eyes leave mine.

I gave a lazy peek toward the friend. "You, Steve or what ever you were... Stay out of this and I will leave you alone this time." I turned my eyes back to the guy while returning to the cocky smirk. "But stay close, because this one here WILL need help to get home." I made sure to stress the word 'will'.

The friend, or Steve, gave me a careful nod. "Suits me better than well. But remember I warned you." The last sentence was directed to the pig.

The pig gave Steve an angry glare, before turning back to face me. "I don't care! I will take this fucker down even on my own?" 'Not even in your dreams.' The pig's attitude was hilarious and annoying at the same time. I decided to take all the fun out off it.

"You know what... I will actually give you one free hit. I'm in a good mood and you are just being so cute thinking that you could actually beet me. So I will give you one free punch to actually try that. You better give me your best shot, because I'm not generous enough to give you a second chance." I said the cockiest grin I own on. The pig got so angry that he almost turned red. It was just fucking amusing.

Suddenly the angry expression vanished from the pig face, and he tried to play it cool. "That will be more than enough for me. I only need one and you will be downon your knees begging for mercy." He announced with arrogant voice. 'This's is gonna be fun.'

The pig clenched his hand to fist, pulled it back and punched me to stomach as hard as he could. The so called punch didn't even sway me a little.

I lifted my hand and took my chin between my thumb and forefinger while eyeing my surrounding confused. "Wait a minute did I just feel something? ... ... ... Nah. It was probably just the wind." The pig's face was worth to see. His mouth and eyes were wide open from the shock with a hint of pain along it. It was probably his first time to hit a person whit real muscles. "But you know, if you aren't going to punch me, then I should probably go first." Horror filled the pig's face when I slightly moved my right leg back and punched him. I use more force to shake hands with people, but it was still enough to drop the arrogant pig to ground tears in his eyes.

The friend hurried to the pig's aid and I took my leave. When the guys thought I wasn't able to hear them anymore, they started to talk again.

"Who the..ung..fuck was he?" said the pig's voice clearly in pain.

"If you hadn't been such a moron and just listened me... So like I was trying to tell you he was Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail."

"THE Laxus Dreyar?!" The pig's voice rose. 'The GREAT Laxus Dreyar to you.'

"The one and only. You are lucky he didn't do anything worse to you...or me... Wait a minute! Is he then dating Lucy?!" The friend's voice sounded shocked and disappointed. 'Just keep thinking like that, because soon it will be true anyway.' I smiled smugly to myself thinking about the certain blonde. 'That reminds me... Time to get ready and meet my date.'

* * *

"I'm so sorry for being late!" Lucy apologized while rushing out from the building her apartment was located. I had been waiting for a sometime already, but she wasn't actually late yet. I just had been here as soon as possible, meaning much ahead of time.

"Don't worry, Blondie. You aren't la-" The words stuck into my throat as I saw the girl fully. She was wearing a white dress that had different shades of blue butterflies on it's hem and a lace that was tied behind her neck. Lucy also had blue earrings and a matching purse. Her hair were curled and on a bun. 'This is a goddess of beauty standing in front of me right now... Fuck. If I'm able to keep my hands away from her tonight, I should ge a medal.'

I cleared my throat. "You'r not late. So let's go." I said quite coldly and pushed myself from the wall I had been leaning on and started to walk toward the park avoiding to look at Lucy. The girl started to fallow me carefully few steps behind me, not really understanding what she had done to earn such a treatment.

We walked sometime in silence. 'Shit it wasn't suppose to go like this... God dammit Laxus!' I stopped walking so suddenly that Lucy almost bumped into me.

"Laxus...?" The blonde girl asked confused by my action. I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"You look good." Lucy took her time to register what I had said. When the message went trough, her face turned redder than her certain team mate's hair.

"Eh?! Wha?! Ee-" The blonde girl was embarrassed and lost of word. "Thank you..." When she finally found the words she searched, she said them quietly and shyly while looking away both of her hands on her cheeks.

"You'r welcome... Should we keep going before we will be late?" Lucy only nodded as an answer her face still between her hands. Not really paying attention to her surrounding Lucy started walking not noticing that I didn't. I shook my head amused as I looked the reddish blonde who was completely in her own world. It only took step or two for me to catch up with Lucy. The girl let a slight yelp when I crapped one of her hands and placed it to front of my elbow. "Now this is better. Just hang on my arm and let me lead the way tonight, got it?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes looking slightly irritated, but the red never left her face, if something it only got deeper. "I'm not quite sure do I like the idea of me just hanging on your arm..." Lucy tightened her grip on my arm and gave me a genuine smile. "But I will gladly let you lead the way."

"Well that is good enough. ... ... ... For now at least." I chuckled lightly. Lucy only shook her head and rolled her eyes as we continued walking, smiles on our lips.

* * *

When we reached the park it was already full of people. All of them were merely talking and laughing with each other. The music was playing and Gramps was keeping his annual thank you -speech, but nobody listened it. 'No wonder he slacks on discipline, if he isn't even able to get his guild members listen hes speeches.'

"Wow..." Awe in her eyes, the blonde girl next to me was admiring the park around us while taking small sips from her sparkling wine. "This place... It's gorgeous... It's like straight from as fairy tale. Fitting place for Fairy Tail then, right?" Lucy giggled.

"You said it." I mumbled while tasting my own sparkling wine while eyeing the blonde at the same time.

"Huh? Did you s-" Lucy was cut off by one of my team mates.

"Well look at that! It's the boss-man and Cosplayer!" The number one pervert in my team approached us his tongue hanging out off his mouth and the babies hovering around his head. I must say no matter how close we are like brothers, this man just knows how to get on my nerves. 'Cosplayer? Just when have these too been this close...?'

"Hello to you too, Bickslow... And I think already told you to not call me cosplayer." Lucy hissed.

"No can do, Cosplayer. You cosplay so you are Cosplayer and that is what I will call you for now on." Bickslow grinned his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

"I only wore that cheerleader costume for the contest. That doesn't count as a cosplaying!" Lucy protested clearly annoyed by the nickname Bickslow had granted her. 'These two are seriously too close for my liking.' I narrowed my eyes not being pleased by the happy-go-lucky act this two were up to.

Wanting Bickslow back away from Lucy I stepped between them and glared Bickslow. The tongue disappeared back to his mouth and he raised his hands up for a defense.

"Wou, wou, wou... Easy, easy... I'm not trying to steel your fun away. ... ... And with a fun I mean, you know..." I could so see how the pervert in front of me was wiggling his eyebrows behind that visor of his. Lucy tilted her head not understanding what Bickslow had meant by fun. Me myself knew better than well what he had meant by "fun". And having that image in my head had nothing wrong in it, but having the image in Bickslow's head... It just disgusted me. And angrered, because I didn't want to anyone else to picture Lucy naked in their heads.

"What fun?" The way too innocent girl for her own good asked head still tilted.

And the grin was back to Bickslow's lips. "With fun, I meant this particular activity you do usually while lied down and with an other person. Most of the time it's man and a wo-"

"Say one more word and I will make sure you won't be able talk anymore ever." I growled lowly anger in my eyes.

"I was only joking, joking! And I was actually thinking about leaving already..." Bickslow turned his head to other direction to take a peek of a certain brunette. "I have some "fun" waiting for me. So see ya!" The seith mage took off to the brunettes direction and as soon as he reached her Bickslow whispered something to her ear and squeezed her butt lightly. Both had a pervert smile on. 'Get a room, for god's sake!' It was like Bickslow had heard my thoughts, because he turned to look at us and made the piece sign with his fingers before leaving with the brunette.

"Was he already drunk?" Lucy asked face blank. I nodded ashamed. "But I still don't get what he meant by fun..." Lucy turned her puzzled face away from Bickslow just to miss the ass squeeze. Her eyes however widened and her annoyed expression changes to shocked one when she turned her eyes back to Bickslow and saw him taking off with the brunette, his hand on her ass. "Wait a minute... Isn't that Cana? I didn't know they are-" Lucy's mouth wormed an small 'o' when she finally got it what Bickslow had meant by "fun". "Oh god! Let me bury myself to some deep hole!" Lucy covered her red face with her hands and pressed it against a tree next to us.

I wasn't able to keep my laugh to myself any longer. Lucy gave me a murderous glare from the corner of her eye. "Stop laughing! This isn't funny at all!" The blonde girl hissed being on a verge to cry out of the embarrassment.

"I can't. This is just too freaking amusing." I kept laughing and leaned with my back to the same tree Lucy was trying to hide her face.

"Amusing my ass! You should have stopped me before I made a fool out of myself!" Lucy hid her face back to her hands and tried to get the tree swallow her mumbling something about never being able to face bockslow again.

My laugh was finally dying out. "But then I wouldn't have seen this adorable act of yours." I said with slightly seductive voice. Adoring smile on I turned my eyes toward Lucy where her eyes, wide open, were already waiting for me, her face getting redder and redder.

Lucy pushed herself from the tree. My heart almost stopped beating when I saw the expression forming to Lucy's face. It was embarrassed, as you might have guessed, but at the same time it was sad. "Stop saying things you don't mean..." Lucy whispered warily, her gaze turned away. 'Wait a minute... Did I do something wrong? Why is she looking like this? I don't get it...'

I pushed myself from the tree and took a step closer to the girl. "Lu-" I started with concern in my voice, but I was cut off by Lucy.

"So? Should we go get some food, what you say?" She was back to be the happy girl she is, like there hadn't been any sadness in the first place. I nodded still not understanding what the sudden sad-moment was about.

Lucy gave me a heart melting smile like to let me know she is ok, and at the same time making me want to capture her to embrace. She tuned around and headed toward the tables which were covered with different kinds of foods. It was hard to tell was there more salty snacks or sweets, but there was so many choices that no normal human could have been able to taste them all. 'Mira has once again gone overboard...'

I lazily followed the blonde girl whom eyes where shining from enthusiasm to taste all the delicious foods. 'Hopefully she will be able to taste even a fraction...' I sighed depressed when I saw a pink food sucking hurricane approaching us. Seeing that flame-brain getting closer and closer, I remembered the unpleasant thought about him sleeping with Lucy and a lot.

I narrowed my eyes to Natsu's direction. 'You aren't going to mess my date up.' I stepped closer to Lucy covering her from the flame-brains sight. "Hurry up Blondie... We can come get more latter." I hurried the blonde girl who surely took her time to decide, which cake to try first chocolate or vanilla.

Lucy gave me annoyed glare her cheeks puffed. She chose the piece of chocolate cake and then we were off to look for a table to sit. And just barely avoiding the food sucking hurricane. I mentally apologized to Lucy knowing that there wouldn't be any food left after Natsu. Like I said no NORMAL human could eat that much.

* * *

The evening, or night more correctly, went on peacefully. We kept enjoying the food and drinks while talking random stuff. Time to time I couldn't resist the urge to tease Lucy and as a reward I always got annoyed or embarrassed look from the blond with red face. At some point Lucy however got actually mad when she discovered that there wasn't any food left anymore thanks to Natsu and blamed me for it like I had eaten it all. Lucy thankfully calmed down, when Mira brought some extra sweet to her. With long experience Mira knew that after Natsu's arrival the food would be gone in a second, (That is one of reasons why Natsu is invited to come hour later that the other.) so she always makes some extras for those who aren't prepared for the early food loss. Well at least the booze was safe this time thanks to my team mate who had gone have some "fun" with Cana.

The only thing that disturbed the perfect night were the looks people gave us, me and Lucy. Some were apologetic toward Lucy probably thinking that I had forced the girl come with me or something like that, some were purely confused and the rest just annoyed by the fact that I was Lucy's cavalier. These were the reason why I tried to avoid encountering with her team mates, or any other persons I thought that would bother us.

When the clock was nearing twelve the youngest of Fairy Tail had gone to beds already and it was time for the adults to party like crazy, probably waking up the people living near the park. I'm not usually the type to actually party or dance, but having some alcohol in my body (this time a made sure not to get too drunk) and the prettiest girl on this planet shaking her ass on the beat before me, I just couldn't keep myself from trying to seduce the blonde girl. But for my disappointment, it didn't went well. We danced together all right, but every time I tried to get a little bit closer and to you-know-what mood Lucy pulled away with excuse like "I need a break" or "Got a go check my make-up". And just like that the blonde girl slipped away from me.

"There are too many couples..." Lucy sighed while eyeing the people on the dance floor, Well it was more like a dance spot, because being in a park there wasn't an actual floor anywhere. We were currently having one of those breaks of Lucy's and sitting on a table near the dance floor sipping our drinks. 'Is she jealous to them? You know Lucy... I'm right here and I'm more than ready to be the knight in shining armor for you. Well at least as long as you will be my woman.'

"Too few couples, I must correct." The match-maker demon Mira popped up from nowhere and sat down next to Lucy. Shedevil's eyes where shining like madman's when her brains linked up pairs that wouldn't ever get together in a real life, not in a million year. I could almost see the mental chains Mira used to lock the pairs she wanted together. There was Grey and Juvia, Bisca and Alzack, Levy and Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen 'When the hell did those two got together?' and so on. Practically everyone that was dancing with somebody else right now, were all ready dating in Mira's mind. Lucy giggled sheepishly seeing the same scene as I was seeing.

"So~" Mira continued merrily. "Why isn't this couple on the floor with the others?" Her eyes shone like crazy. She had probably already decided which kind of a wedding we would have and what our children's names will be. For some reason this was the first time I wasn't annoyed that Mira was hooking me up with somebody. Actually sounded pretty good... Lucy in other hand almost choked on her drink, when she herd Mira's words. Her face red again.

"Mira!" The embarrassed blonde cried when she was able to breath again. The devil blinked her eyes innocently like she had no idea what she had said to upset Lucy.

Before Lucy was able to continue her outburst, Mira hopped up to flee. "Well I will leave you two lovebirds alone now~" Mira vanished as fast as she had appeared and before Lucy was able to start her protesting. I only enjoyed the thought of Lucy being my woman. 'God damn that would just be... amazing, awesome, something like that. Yes... Lucy, my woman... That just sounds right.'

"What the heck? First Master, then Bickslow and now Mira. Why are all the people around us treating us like we were a couple already...?" Lucy murmured to herself. This odd tickling feeling filled my whole body when the last word escaped from her lips. The way she said it... It was just like... 'God! This woman...'

"Already? So you would wish us to be one someday, eh?" The words came from my mouth automatically and a grin was formed on my lips. Lucy spun her head toward me shocked. She clearly hadn't been expecting me to hear her. And before she was able to answer verbally, her redder than red face gave me the answer I wanted.

"Eh..ah..er... No! No, I mean.. Er... D..Did I say already? Ehe.. I w..wasn't going to... I mean.. WATER! Yes! I need water!" Lucy jumped up and fled as fast as she could. I stayed where I was too fucking exited and delighted by the fact that Lucy might actually like me back. My heart was pumping faster than ever and the stupid heat was rising to my cheeks. I can say that there isn't a word to describe this feeling I was having, and if there was one I sure didn't know it.

After a time I was able to calm myself down a little, but for some reason I just wasn't able to wipe the grin from my face. It was like somebody had glued the grin to it. I was just about to leave to look for Lucy that had been away more than what I liked, when I felt an yank on my hand. No matter how annoying the person hanging on my arm right now was, thanks to him or her I was at least able to wipe the grin away from my face.

"Come on Laxus! It's time for the drinking contest!" Right when the smell of ingrained booze hit my nose, I knew that it was Cana, drunk like always. Seems like their fun with Bickslow was finished already. But it was sure that they really have had some "fun". I was able to smell Bickslow's scent all over her. It disgusted me and made me feel jealous at the same time. Disgusted, because I really didn't want to know when my friends have had sex, but jealous, because at least he was able to do it with the girl he liked. Not that he would ever admit it.

"I won't take part in your stupid games." I growled displeased and wanting to go look for my blonde already.

"Lucy is already there~" the brunette whispered into my ear knowing smirk on her lips. If I wasn't the master of pokerfaces I'm sure the shock and slight panic I was having, would have been shown on my face. 'How the heck does she kno- Bickslow! I will kill that guy someday!'

"I will come, but.." I jerked my hand from her and glared her angrily. "You will keep your mouth shut about this." The drunker gave me double OK sign with her hands. I shook my head not really believing her.

A moment after there was ten people sitting in a circle. Me, Lucy, Cana, Bickslow, Elfman, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Levy and Gajeel. Mira and Free had "sacrificed" themselves to supervise the competition.

"I will iterate the rules once more." Mira started. "When your turn comes you have to come up with a sentence that claims something like "I like games" for example. If the claim is true on your case you must drink a shot, if it's not then you are safe. The turn goes clockwise. If you pass out, trow up or are for some other reason unable to continue, you'r out. Last man standing is the winner." Mira explained way too happily.

"Ok, let's get started then. And the one to start is..." Freed eyed us for a moment. "Natsu."

"Now I'm fired up!" The pink head yelled enthusiastic. "Ok, ok, ok, ok..." It seemed like he was actually using his head this time. "I'm wearing socks!" Natsu looked like he was actually proud of his "good" claim. All the men took a shot expect Natsu who was wearing his usual sandals. The girls looked a slightly troubled looking like if they weren't sure should they took a shot or not. Finally Levy decided to speak up.

"How about girls who are wearing tights?" She gave a questioning look toward Mira and Freed. They thought it for a moment, but finally said no, because tights are tights, not socks. Next in turn was Grey.

"I have been naked in public." Grey gave a challenging grin to Natsu and took his shot. He was provoking Natsu to drink as much as possible and wanting to prove him that he was better drinker. And Natsu og course fell for it accepting the challenge. The thing that shocked everybody, expect her team, was that Lucy too drunk a shot.

"Don't ask..." The reddish blonde demanded noticing our looks. I don't know about other, but I heck wanted to know more.

"So it's my turn..." The scarlet-haired woman spoke. "I have never swim in a sea." The only one to take shot was Gajeel. The girls, especially Erza, gave the man pitying looks. The dragon slayer only shrugged annoyed when Erza demanded him to ask her for help if he ever wanted to go to swim in sea. The other girls gave Gajeel the we-will-help-you-too looks. The men including me had hard time to keep ourselves from bursting in to laughter.

"I have read some form of erotic literature, porn-magazines include."The book-worm Levy said shyly while trying to hide her face. 'If it's too embarrassing to say, then don't, because this is just pathetic...' The only ones that didn't drink this time where Gajeel, Elfman and, what a surprise, Natsu. That idiot doesn't probably even know what porn is. But what interested me was the girl next to me taking a shot again.

"First naked in public and now erotic books. I'm seriously starting to think that you are a pervert, Blondie."I chuckled lightly while leaning my head to hand, staring her with a smirk on. The rest of the table stared me bit a surprised, not used to see me acting like this.

"Shut up! And you just yourself admitted that you.. have.. p..porn..." Lucy hissed, but getting shy to the end. I just shook my head amused and turned to look at the next in turn, Gajeel.

"I have never tasted metal." It wasn't a surprise that all expect Gajeel took a shot while murmuring how unfair he was. "Stop whining. I'm playing by the rules, it's your fault that you haven't tried any."

Finally it was my turn and the good person I am, I decided to "help" our dear match-maker with her own love. "I think Mira should finally tell the man next to her about the deep feelings she has toward him." As I had thought, all tool a shot this time, even the flame-brain. The demon flashed red followed by my green-haired team mate. For a moment they stared each other, but turned their faces away soon.

"I have n-no idea what you are talking about, Laxus." The demon claimed her face pointed toward sky. Freed was too embarrassed to even talk. The whole table sighed and chose to continue the game.

"My turn?" Lucy pointed herself already deep in thoughts deciding what to say. "I have kissed somebody." The blonde girl spoke quietly blush lingering to her cheeks. Me, Cana, Bickslow and Grey were the once to drink for this on. Grey gave the winner look to Natsu while taking his shot. Natsu being Natsu didn't want to lose in any department to Grey.

The flame-brain jumped up, slammed his hands to the table and stared intensely at Lucy. "Luce! Kiss me!" 'What's with all these nicknames? I Should be the only one to- WHAT THE FUCK!" It took me a second to understand what the ash-for-brains had said. Everyone were staring him eyes wide open, expect Gray who had hard time holding his laugh. Natsu was already leaving his place when I struck him with my lightning, not wanting him to get any closer to Lucy.

A gave the flame-brain murderous glare, and with telepathy tell him that Lucy was mine. "Sit down. The faster this game ends the better, so stop this idiot act and play quietly." Not liking the "kiss" of my lightning, Natsu tried to start fight, but Erza's glare made him almost wet himself and sit down with shaking aye. Most of the people didn't give my action any further thinking, but Cana and Bickslow gave me knowing smiles. If we weren't surrounded by these idiots I would so have struck them with my lightning too.

"Ok ladies! I will show how to play this game properly! I have or I have had sexual desires toward someone sitting in this table right now." The brunette took her shot, followed by me, Lucy, Bickslow, Grey, Levy and Gajeel. When I saw the blonde girl taking the shot again, I can honestly say I was almost turned on. I just wanted to lift her to my arm and zap us to my apartment to make her mine. However the urge faded away, when I remembered that there was Natsu in this table too... And Grey. Nobody knows how the constant stripping effects the women around him, especially to those who haven't grown with him. I growled thinking about the possibility of icicle being the man of Lucy's desires.

Bickslow seemed to notice my body tense up and the murderous aura I was giving toward the two younger dragon slayers. "My turn!" He shouted earning everybody's attention. Turn, turn echoed the babies.

And like that the game went on. Time to time I just wanted to murder the flame-brain and the stripper, mostly on Cana's turns, but somehow we ware able to survive without corpses trough the game.

Natsu was the first to drop out, then Levy followed by Gajeel, who was probably just too bored and wanted to walk the drunk blue-head home. After that Lucy dropped out by slightly passing out, Elfman and Erza fast after her. Grey held up pretty long, but eventually passed out...naked... I decided to give up after that, so that I could help Lucy home while she was still able to walk after waking up. Cana and Bickslow continued their competition who knows how long, but I'm still betting that the brunette won my team mate. She is just pure demon when it comes to drinking.

* * *

We arrived to Lucy's apartment the girl telling me something about stars and wine. Seriously it didn't make any sense, but how thrilled she was when talking made it too fucking adorable. I chuckled lightly.

"What ya laughing?" The drunk girl puffed her cheeks.

"Nothing~" I gave her amused smile and ruffled her hair with my hand.

"Stop that!" I let the girl push my hand a side. Lucy puffed her cheeks harder and gave me irritated look. Suddenly she launched toward me hands first. "Pay back!" The blonde girl giggled while ruffling my hair with both hands. My eyes widened from the sudden action of the girl.

"You little!" By half reflect I grabbed her fists and pinned her to the wall. Both quiet down shocked by the position we were suddenly.

It was completely silent. The whole town was sleeping. The only sound we heard were each other's breathing, which were getting heavier and heavier. My eyes were locked to the blonde girl's ones. Her brown eyes were shining like gold in the moonlight. Her lips were slightly apart and there was this pinkish shade on her cheeks. 'Beautiful...' My heart was just about to explode.

Without thinking my face started getting closer to hers, more specifically my lips were getting closer to hers. Our eyes never left the other's. When I was only a few inches away from her, Lucy closed her eyes carefully accepting the approaching moment of bliss. I kept my eyes half open wanting to see the pretty blonde before me all the time.

When there was lesser than inch between our lips and our breaths had melted together, I stopped. 'What the hell am I doing?! I'm this close to kiss the girl I love and I stop!' Even though these were my thoughts there was some deeper ones telling me that if I kissed Lucy now when we were both drunk, I would regret it later. We would regret it.

I pulled away from Lucy, who opened her eyes to give me confused look.

"Maybe some other day when you aren't drunk?" I gave her an apologetic smile. The pinkish shade on the blonde girl's cheeks turned into dark red as she nodded for answer turning her head away at the same.

'Did I make a mistake...?' Was the only thing I was able to think when the red blonde took out her keys and disappeared into her house faster than a lightning and without single word, her face pointing down all the time.

Actually I knew right away that it was a mistake on it's own to even try to kiss her. I leaned to the wall and stared to the starry night sky listening Lucy to enter her apartment.

"Shit."

* * *

 **And that was chapter 16. Did you like it?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. They mean so much for me and they just makes me want to write more and more. Hopefully you will keep encouraging me and I'm able to keep up writing good story you will like.**

 **P.S. Awesome! Over 100 followers! I love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! It's been while since a updated last time and I apologize for that. There just has been too much to do. I was lucky if I was even able to open my computer. So yeah... Ehe he he... But hey! My summer break started (or I shouldn't call it break because I'm not in any school anymore. Now I just have to hope that I get into universe or I will be just jobless person) and I hope I will able to update little bit faster.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I laid in my bed my eyes staring to nothingness and my mind blank. Yesterday was the best day of my life, but at the same time the worst. I might have blowed up my relationship and my chances with the only girl I have ever loved. And it was only one teeny, teeny mistake. I should have kept my hand away from Lucy, I shouldn't have let her drink or myself, I shouldn't have even invited her out! If I haven't done that I would still be friend and soon maybe something more with Lucy. If I hadn't been such a dick to her, I wouldn't have even end up in a situation where I was able ask her out on date. For crying out loud! Friends doesn't go on dates! If I... If I... If I just had told her that I love her... the thing I tried yesterday would have been reasonable and if everything had gone well the kiss would have been more than ok to do. But now... I have blew up every chances and relationships I had with Lucy.

A knock on my door brought back the memories of yesterday and I started to feel horrible. In the empty mind state I hadn't felt anything and it felt good. If it was my decision I would have wanted to remain in that state for ever. But now my way too keen follower and team mate had come and woke me from my slumber.

"Are you awake, Laxus-sama?" Freed's green hair popped into my room. I had no power or will to move right now and without Freed's actual fault I was angry at him for bringing me back to this world. "Oh! Good. So you are awake... We were already getting worried, because you didn't show up to the guild in the usual time. Did you party hard yesterday?" Freed tried to work up some small-talk, but he only started to get harder and harder on my nerves. I just wanted to yell him to shut the fuck up and to leave me alone for a god damn minute, but I wasn't mean enough to do so to the person who is almost like a brother, an annoying but dear little brother to me.

"So~ Did our boy get laid yesterday?" Bickslow's head appeared behind the door. I know that it's my and only my fault that Lucy probably hates me now, but sometimes these two should try to read the mood even a little. It's not too much to ask, is it?

"Shut the fuck up!" I shot a murderous glare toward the Seith mage. Even though I'm not able to see Bickslow's expressions behind the visors of his, I could still tell that he was shocked and maybe slightly scared by my sudden explosion. And so was Freed too.

"Sorr-" Bickslow started, but in the state I was right now I didn't want to hear a sound from ether of them.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP! Is it so hard to not stick your noses into my business every fucking second!?" I shouted furiously while giving both the men angry glares. Both men went silent and staid like that. It's no wonder why. Even I myself don't remember a time when I would have shouted at them like this. I felt guilty for doing so, but I wasn't in a state to apologize and forgive them right now. "Forget it! Just leave. Now..." I snarled while getting up and heading to the bathroom.

I threw all the clothes on the ground. It was then when I noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. 'No wonder Bickslow mistook...' I stepped under the shower and let the cold water wash away all the painful thoughts and calm me down. It was only a moments relief, because as soon as I got used to the water's temperature the thoughts were back. My chance with Lucy, my mistake, the kiss, Lucy's possible hate for me now and so on.

'If I had just told her about my feelings sooner... Maybe I should still tell her. Yeah, actually that is what I will do! There isn't anything to lose, at least not now anymore...' I was actually able to form a teeny, teeny, teeny small on my lips when I thought about telling Lucy how I feel toward her. If everything goes well, she might even forgive me and maybe, JUST maybe, even let me call her my girlfriend from then on. I got more and more exited when I thought how after that I would be able to wrap my hands around her anytime I wanted. But I made sure to not get too exited, because there was only a small chance for that to happen. No matter what her answer would be, I had made my mind now to tell Lucy that I love her right away when I see her next time. You may guess that I started to get myself ready faster, when I had finally made up my mind. I had to get to the guild as fast as possible and tell Lucy sorry and I love you.

* * *

I took a deep breath and stared the massive doors before me. It had been so easy to leave home and all, but now that I was here at the guild and Lucy was just a few meters away from me... I was scared. I have never done this kind of a thing, I have never told any girl that I love them.

I swallowed while opening the guild's doors and stepping in. At the first glance everything seemed normal, but soon I noticed that something was off. 'It's so quiet...' Yeah, that was it. There wasn't yelling, fighting or drinking going on. Everybody was just sitting and talking with a normal voice maybe sipping some drink while doing so.

Well, it didn't take long from me to discover the reason for the unusual quietness. The most loudest members of our guild were missing Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza and... Lucy. 'No... Where is she?!' I wouldn't call it panic yet, but it wasn't far from it, the state I went into. I started hastily look around and try to spot the blonde locks I have come to love more than I could ever have imagined. But Lucy wasn't anywhere to be seen. I already thought about going to check the ladies' room when, thankfully, Evergreen's voice stopped me.

"Laxus! So you finally decided to show up." The brunette from my team was waving her hand for me. Without even thinking I walked to the table my team uses, but when I reached the table I started to regret it. Freed and Bickslow were both sitting there and I couldn't too anything to the awkward silence that fell over us.

"Hm? What's going on?" Confused Evergreen exchanged looks between Freed, Bickslow and me. She might not be the sharpest pencil in the pencil case, but when something was wrong between our team's members she was the first to notice.

"It's nothing, Ever. But could I talk to you two?" I gave Evergreen a small smile and then turned my eyes toward the two men. They both nodded slightly. I motioned them to fallow me and we went to the guild's training court.

"So..." I started while I leaned to the wall my arm crossed over my chest. Bickslow and Freed were both standing opposite me their hand too crossed. "About this morning...I sorry about my behavior. I just... Everything didn't go well ye-" I was cut off by huge laughter. I lifted my gaze which had in some point dropped to the ground. It was Bickslow laughing his lungs out. Even Freed was smiling abnormally much. "What?" I seriously hadn't idea what was so freaking funny.

"It's j-just that... Cosplayer is r-really getting into y-you..." It was the only thing Bickslow was able to get out off him while his laughing only got harder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said slightly irritated. I'm not sure which was more annoying Bickslow's stupid laughing or the thing he had said. 'What does he mean by getting into me?!'

"What he means is that you wouldn't have ever apologized to us before. Not so fast anyway. But now Lucy-san has changes you. ... In a good way." Freed answered me for Bickslow who was almost rolling on the ground from laughter. For some reason all the irritation was washed away right at that moment. Maybe it was... Well, that I had noticed it myself too.

"You may be right." A smile was formed on my lips and tiny laugh escaped from my lips. And now that I think about it, it feels good to be in good terms with my best friends as fast as possible. 'I should have started this stupid apologizing thing sooner.' It was then when I remember that I had to apologize to Lucy too and tell her my feeling. And because this little incident, I felt better than ever about this. I might actually get forgiven if I just apologize to her.

The urge to tell her my apologizes, confess my love to her and then maybe embrace her came overwhelming. I had to do it now! The only problem was where was she?

"Umm... Do you know where Blondie is?" I pushed myself from the wall and rubbed the back of my head. Freed and Bickslow, who had finally got his laughter under control, exchanges questioning looks.

"Now that you mention it... We haven't seen her or her team today at all." Bickslow was the one to answer. Freed nodded agreeing. 'Damn...'

"You should ask Mira-san. She usually knows where everyone is." Freed suggested. This is the reason why he's obviously the cleverest member of our team, right after me. Ok, ok I was only joking. I know I'm one of the smartest in our guild, but Freed's IQ is still higher than mine.

"Good idea Freed. Then let's go!" Bickslow shouted a little bit too enthusiastic his tongue hanging outside. I could see that there was something in his mind. 'Well as long as it doesn't consider me it's ok.' I fallowed behind Bickslow who was pushing protesting Freed back inside and toward the bar.

"Hello Mira!" Bickslow used purposely loud voice. I just fallowed curiously what Bickslow was trying to do. I had a small hunch, but...

"Well hello to you too Bi-" The always happy barmaid turned to our direction her signature smile on. She however wasn't able to finish her sentence, when her eyes met with Freed's. Both mages turned redder than tomatoes. 'So it was like this. Seems like my little "help" did the trick yesterday. Well at least somebody had a good day yesterday.'

Freed cleared his throat. "H-Hi Mira-san." The man's voice was actually shaking.

"Hi..." Mira answered shyly. 'Are you serious right now? The match-maker demon of our guild is embarrassed before her own crush?! This is just hilarious.' I had hard time keeping my laugh to myself and so seemed Bickslow too.

"Didn't you have something to ask, Laxus-sama?" Freed noticed our struggling and clearly wanted to escape the embarrassing situation. 'Oh yeah...'

Mira turned her eyes toward me and tried to look as normal as possible even though there was still heavy reddish color on her cheeks. "You did?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Do you know where Blondie is?"

Mira tilted her head. "Blondie? Ah! You mean Lucy. But then... She didn't tell you?" Mira covered her mouth with hand and had this abashed look on.

"Tell me what?" I didn't like this one bit.

"She and her team left for the Oracion Seis -mission today. I was sure she told you..."

The whole world around me went black for a second. When I was finally ready to confess and do something right, she slips away from me. She could have told me any second she wanted, but she didn't. And the kiss... She was running away from me. 'She didn't tell me on purpose. She is avoiding me... But why? Have she learned about my feelings toward her and is annoyed by them? She...she hates me now...' The pain I was feeling right now couldn't even be compered to the pain I have felt when the lacrima was installed into me as achild.

"FUCK!" I shouted as hard as I could and slammed my fists to the bar desk. Everyone in the guild turned to look at me socked, but I didn't care. I just had to let the pain discharge from my body. 'What the hell am I going to do now?' I'm sure that this is the first time in my life when I feel so.. so... unable. There is nothing I can do right now for Lucy and the longer it takes for me to apologize the more sure I'm that she won't forgive me. But... 'I will still tell her about my feelings and then she can give me her answer no matter what it will be.'

"When will they be back?" I lifted my eyes to meet the still shocked Mira's ones. 'Please, please be soon.'

"Huh? Ah. They should be back in two, max two and half week. Is everything alr-"

"Thanks." I didn't want to start answering to unpleasant questions, so I only thanked and left. 'Luck seriously isn't on my side...'

* * *

Days went on slowly and they welt like months. When two weeks came full from Lucy's and her team's leave everything was still normal and people were exited about their soon return, but then before nobody even noticed two and half week had been passed. It was then when everyone was starting to get worried and the tension grew in the guild and all the last sounds that had still been in the guild after team Natsu's leave had died out.

I was probably one of the most worried ones. After the first week I had gotten a very bad feeling and wanted to go after Lucy right away, but Gramps had prevent me from leaving, telling me that they would be alright and come back unharmed after a week. Now my bad hunch was however getting true and even that stubborn old man was getting worried.

When the first day of the third week come I was sure that something had happened to Lucy and that she was in great danger, if not something worse...

"Hello Mira..." A small blue-head's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Hello Levy." The barmaid answered and offered the girl a smoothie.

"So, any news today?" Levy asked small sheen of hope in her eyes.

Mira shook her head apologic expression on. "No... I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault that they have decided to take their time coming back..." Levy tried to smile, but only a blind person wouldn't have seen the tears that were forming on the corners of her eyes.

I'm not sure was it the scene below me or that I just couldn't handle my own pain anymore or maybe both, but something snapped inside my head. I couldn't take anymore waiting without doing anything. My love might be dying right at the moment and I haven't still told her my feelings and I was missing her so much... I just wanted to see her again.

I hopped up from my regular sitting spot and rushed to the Gramps office. He would send me after them or I would leave without permission even if he expelled me from the guild for it. I wouldn't care. I just wanted to see the girl I love safe.

I slammed the offices door open. "Gramps, I'm going after Blondie and her team. And this time I will go even without your permission if needed." The old man lifted his head from the paperwork. If something then that was prove of Gramps being seriously worried for his children, because he never and I mean NEVER does his works.

"You don't have to worry Laxus. This time I will let you go or actually..." Gramps hopped to stand on his desk so that he could get a little bit closer to my eye level. "I command you to go after them, but go alone, because I don't believe more people would be any help and I don't want to put anymore of my children under danger." We exchanges knowing smiles. "Laxus bring our precious guild members back safe and sound."

"That goes without saying. But remember I'm only doing this because I don't want to let those weaklings embarrass Fairy Tail's name more." I didn't stay to wait for Gramps answer, but I'm sure he knew or at least believed that I wasn't talking the truth. And this time he was right.

* * *

'Oh my Mavis... I should have just used my lightning to travel.' I stepped out off the torturing machine called train. The only good thing about the many hours lasting trip had been that I had been able to forget the worry about Lucy. But now that I had my both legs firmly on the solid ground, all the worry and longing were back.

I tucked my hand to one of my pockets and took out a map. 'Let see... I'm here and the meeting place is there, Blue Pegasus' master Bob's villa. It's about 30 minutes walk there... Too much! Should I use my lightning? No, it wouldn't be wise. They might still be there and the enemy might be there too. I would only risk their safety and expose myself right away.' I nodded to myself and stuffed the map back to my pocket.

It took me much lesser than half hour to reach the villa when I ran, but it welt like it had taken hours and the faster I ran the slower I seemed to move.

'Ugh... No doubt who owner is.' A mansion with, well, unique color and heart shaped windows come to my view finally. I slowed my pace and stopped few blocks away from the building.

Nothing seemed to be out off place and I wasn't able to sense anyone so I stepped out from my hide and approached the mansion. The front doors were open which made me alerted, but I still stepped in.

Even if the traveling might be horrible for us Dragon slayers there are many advances for being one, a good nose for example. I sniffed the air and where able to recognize 14 human smells and two animal smells. There was four women and ten men. Among the women was Lucy's sweet scent. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath concentrating to Lucy's scent. It had been two long since last time I smelled this sweet aroma of strawberry and vanilla. "Lucy..." Her name escaped from my lips. It surprised myself so much that I covered my mouth like I had said something that shouldn't have ever been said aloud.

I shook my head to bring myself back to this moment and to remember the mission I had, save Lucy and bring her back (and the other member of team Natsu too). I sniffed the air view times more. No scent was fresh, so it was clear that they hadn't been here in some time. What however worried me was the two smells among the ones I had smelled. The other belonged to one of the men, but the odd thing about it was that it was identical to one of the other smell. It was like there was one smell two times, but they still wasn't the same smell. The other scent belong to woman who was clearly enemy and if enemy had already been here then something might have happened to Lucy.

There wasn't no one in the mansion anymore, but I had to look for some kind of a clue to were they might have gone. I tried to fallow the scents, but they soon disappeared outside the mansion, because their old age. So I decided to check the mansion better and walked deeper inside this time and for my luck or lack of it I soon came across with a new smell, a smell of blood.

A cold sweat broke out when a image of the worst case scenario came to my mind. 'No... NO!' A horror filled me. I rushed into the room where the smell of blood came from.

I almost dropped to my knees from relief when a saw that the room was empty. There was only blood on the ground, but no body. As my mind calmed down, I noticed that the blood didn't even belong to Lucy. "Thank god... Thank god..." I ran my hands trough my hair. I don't know what I might have done if Lucy was... was... Well you know what I mean.

I checked the blood closer and noticed that there were some drops on the ground leading to the back ground of the mansion and to the woods. 'Well, that's better lead than nothing.'

I didn't lose anymore time and started immediately follow the blood to the woods. 'Please be safe Lucy...'

* * *

'God dammit! Could that one who bled have bled longer? Now I'm middle of nowhere and no clue which direction I should continue...' I'm not sure how many miles I had run, but at some point the blood drops had disappeared and now I was just surrounded by trees. I wasn't sure which direction I should have gone, but I still decided to continue walking forward.

I'm not sure how many hours I had kept walking continuously sniffing the air to spot someones smell, friend's or enemy's. But I got nothing. 'Damn you nature for washing away all the scents so fast...'

I was so immersed in blaming the nature and stupid people for many reasons that I din't even notice a figure on the ground which I was getting closer to. When I was close enough to smell the figure's scent I was brought back from the depths of mind.

As the strawberry and vanilla scents hit my nose I couldn't kept myself from running.

"LUCY!" My heart almost leaped out of my chest when I thought that the wort thing had really happened. Had I really lost Lucy without being able to hold her one more time or without being able to tell her about my feelings or without being able to just spent more time with her. 'This can't be...'

I dropped on my knees and grabbed the motionless body into my embrace. "No. Please Lucy... Don't you dare do this to me." I run my hand over her cheek. "Come on Lucy... This isn't funny at all... I haven't even told you yet that I lo-" Just when I was going to say the magical word I noticed something important. 'Wait a minute... Something is off here.' The scent was different. It was the same, but still not the same. 'It's just like at the mansion... This isn't Lucy.' It was then when I sensed that I wasn't alone. They had covered their scents good, but I was still able to detect them. There was two of them, one either side of me. 'Should I attack or pretend that I don't know and wait for them to attack me first?'

"Hey Angel. No need for Gemini anymore. He knows about us already." I harsh male voice talked on my right side.

"Maybe this one is something else than those other weaklings." An arrogant female voice answered. "Gemini you can go back now."

The fake Lucy in my arm suddenly moved and gave me a devilish grin, before turning into two blue doll looking creatures. "That was fun. Pi~ri pi~ri." The dolls said in union before disappearing into thin air. The only creatures I knew to be able to vanish like that are the Celestial Spirits. 'A Celestial mage, eh...'

"So are you going to show yourselves or do I have to come and get you myself?" I got up and casually patted the dirt from my knees. And in no time a woman and a man come to my view. The woman was wearing some odd super relieving feather dress and the man was wearing a white long coat with a purple snake wrapped around him. 'A snake?!' "Cute pet you got there."

"Thanks, but Cubelios isn't a pet. She's my partner." The man answered. 'These do must be from Oracion Seis. The woman is a Celestial mage, she will be easy to take down, but the man...'

"Yes we are from Oracion Seis, but I will let you figure my magic out by yourself." The man smiled wickedly and patted his snake's head. 'Did he just read my mind? Then telepathy maybe?'

"Na'a. No telepathy." The man shook his head and looked somehow amused. "Angle I will take care of him."

The woman called Angle gave the man annoyed look. "Whatever... I could have handled him myself, but it's odd for you to especially want to fight against someone so his all yours. And I already had something else in my mind. That stupid blonde seemed to have couple of the golden keys, in other words time to go expand my key collection." Angel let out an arrogant laugh and disappeared back into the woods.

'No! She is going after Lucy! I have to stop her!' I was going to dash after the woman, but before I was able to even move my finger a knee dug into my guts making me fly few meters to the opposite direction. "Ugh!"

"I can hear you." The man nearly laughed the words out. I hoped up from the ground and took my battle stance. 'Fuck! What now?! This creepy snake dude can read my movements and I have to go after that bitch before she gets to Lucy!'

"Move." I growled lowly.

"And if I d- Not you again..." The man turned his head toward the woods and looked seriously jaded. I almost used the opportunity to attack, but someone was faster than me.

"COBRA!" A familiar pink-head appeared to our sight lunged toward the man and his snake. With his mind-reading technique or whatever it was, the man dodged the attack easily and landed heavy counter hit on Natsu. The hit's force made the flame-brain fly to my direction.

"Laxus?!" Natsu screamed confused while flying past me. Before I was able to react in anyway there was something white-purple following after Natsu. It was the man Cobra.

"Wouldn't you just stay down already?! No matter how many times I strike you down you just come back! This's getting seriously annoying!" Cobra yelled not so amused anymore while kicking and punching Natsu. 'I don't know is it a bad thing, but I can so identify with this Cobra dude right now.' No matter how many times you hit the lights out of Natsu he always comes back like a freaking cockroach. And the first time in my life I was happy that he had this irritating feature of him.

"Keep him busy Flame-brain!" I shouted and rushed after Angle a small smile on my lips.

"Naturally Light bulb!" Natsu's enthusiastic voice yelled after me. I shook my head for the ridiculous nickname he had came up with.

But as soon as I had taken enough distance from Natsu and that Cobra, I concentrated completely on following Angle's scent. 'Lucy stay safe. I will be soon there.'

* * *

 **And that was chapter !7. No much LaLu there, but did you still like it?**

 **Thank you Laxus1994, LucyFullbuster14 and Xovercrazy for your reviews! And extra thanks for Laxus1994 and LucyFullbuster14 for reviewing again and again! Your reviews makes me want to write this story all the time and I love them. Hopefully you will keep reviewing and of course I want anyone who has something to say about my story to review so that I could get better as a writer. PMs are welcome too.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Here comes chapter 18! Hope you like it!**

 **To demedichi: It will be explained in this chapter.**

 **And like always Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me.**

* * *

'God damn nature! I can't smell that woman any longer... Just where did she disappeared so fast?' I had run 15 minutes already, but everything I saw was just trees, trees and more fucking trees. Angel was gone and I had no idea where I should go, again.

I slowed down and changed running to walking. I had to seriously think what to do next. 'Should I mark the route I'm using? But then the enemy could discover me... Should I... No it wouldn't work. Maybe I coul-?' I narrowed my eyes. 'What now?' There was something lying on the ground about 50 feet ahead. 'Another Lucy-trap...?' I hide myself and checked the area. No sign of anybody hiding this time.

When I was sure that the area was safe I approached the thing on the ground. It was a shirtless man with white hair. He was beaten really bad and seemed to be out cold. I leaned down to check his pulse to be sure that he was still among the living when I saw a tattoo on his chest. And it wasn't just any tattoo it was a guild mark. 'If I remember correctly this is Lamia Scale's mark. So he's one of the mages that ware sent to this mission.'

"Time to wake up." I gave the guys cheek a couple of light pats. First there wasn't any reaction, but thankfully I didn't have to wait long for him to wake up. The man stirred his eyes and opened them. "It's about time for you to wake up."

"What happened?" The man groaned from pain as he sat up.

"You tell me. I found you lying here all beaten up." I got up and offered my hand to help the guy. He took it and I pulled him up to stand.

The guy closed his eyes and started to go trough the last event he remember. "Me and Grey were fighting against Racer and we beat him, but then he... he blew himself up. And when I tried to protect Grey and Sherry from the explosion I fell from the cliff..." The man massaged his temples as he tried to remember more what might have happened.

The story was quite interesting (not), but what caught my attention was the cliff part. 'A cliff? What cliff?' I raised my gaze and just when I did I mentally facepalmed. There was a freaking high cliff right next to us. 'Just how I could have missed that.. I could have used it for navigation or something. Next time Laxus... Keep your fucking eyes open.'

"Who are you anyway?" The guy asked while checking out all the wounds he had gotten. "Here isn't suppose to be anyone else than us and... the enemy." The guy glared me suspiciously. 'Does this little shit think I'm with the Oracion Seis? I could have left him here and go after that woman Angel who's probably trying to kil- harm Lucy right now. And he dares to doubt me?!'

"Do you really think I would have helped you if I was an enemy?" I growled my face darkening. The guy took a step back his eyes widening before looking down ashamed.

"No..." His answer was so quiet that I had hard time hearing it even with my ears. I nodded pleased, but the darkness didn't leave my face. I was angry now and what mostly worried about Lucy. Thinking her had doubled my worry. She was in danger and I still hadn't any clue where she was.

Suddenly a hand appeared into my gaze. "I think we should start over. Lyon Vastia, Lamia Scale." It was the guy offering his hand for shake. I took it and gave it a good squeeze.

"Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail." This guy Lyon clearly didn't expect me to be from one of the guilds which were part of the mission. He looked me stunned for a moment, but then nodded and let go of my hand.

"Maybe I should have asked first before doubting you." Lyon let out a embarrassed excuse of laugh. I only nodded and started to walk Lyon right behind me. He suggested that we should try to get back to the top of the cliff. If we were to be lucky, Icicle and that girl Sherry could still be there. We both knew that the changes where small, but it was still worth a shot. "By the way... May I ask why you are here? You weren't in the team that was send to this mission."

"One man support troops. You have really been taking your time with this mission, so everyone where getting seriously worried back at the guild, and as a result here I'm now. The mission was suppose to last max two and half weeks... So, what went wrong?" I gave Lyon a look that told him that I wasn't in a mood for joking. not that he would be one to do so, and that I really wanted to know what I asked. Lyon scratched the back of his head and looked troubled.

"Well it's kinda long story, but..." He gave a desperate look toward the ground wall rising next to us. "I think I have the time to tell you." I nodded agreeing.

And so Lyon started to tell me their story. The first thing that had went wrong with the mission was that the leader of the mission, Magic Council, had given the guilds wrong meeting date. So the teams had to wait couple of days for the oh-so-mighty Magic Council's officers to arrive. And for some freaking reason they hadn't came up any plan ahead. Making one took them a few days more. After the plan was finally ready the action started. The place where the teams and the officer attacked was locked a day's journey away with train from the meeting place. Who knows what kind of a rat had been inside the Council, because the place where they attacked was a trap, an ambush. All the teams were separated from each other and it took over a week for all the teams to get back to the meeting place, because the train was out of question. The Council's officers never showed up again. There was two possible reason for that: one, they had all died, two, they hadn't just made it back yet, so the teams decided to wait some more and heal their wounds. By then three weeks had practically passed and when they were finally going to decide what to do, continue or withdraw, the enemy had appeared again, this time here. And it goes without saying that when the enemy is near Fairy Tail doesn't back down. So in the end all the teams had ended up fighting here.

Lyon's face twisted from shame and pain when he had ended his story. "And then we had been beaten up in a second. Nobody was able to do anything. Even Jura was hurt badly. They are seriously playing dirty..." Lyon cursed the last sentence to himself, but I couldn't agree more after that Lucy-trap and the Cobra dude who could read minds. But something still seamed out of the place.

"If everything had gone as planned from the start, the mission shouldn't have taken even two weeks... Why were we then told that it could take even two and half weeks?" Lyon stared me for moment and seemed to think something.

"Now that you said it... Maybe they just wanted to make sure they had time to sort things up if something had gone wrong with the mission and before telling, god knows, what kind of lies to our guilds. Kinda ironic for them to fall first..." Serves you right was written all over Lyon's face. And again I couldn't agree more. 'I think I'm starting to like this guy...' Those arrogant bastards of Council never thinks anything else that themselves.

After that we continued walking in silence until we reached the top of the cliff, only to find it empty.

"Tsk. They aren't here anymore just like we thought... What know?" Lyon went to stand on the very edge of the cliff and gave a long stare to the lower woods where we had just been. His face winched from pain again. 'He can't go on like this.'

"Hey Vastia I will go search for the others, but you will stay here until you are able to fight again." Lyon didn't seem to be too pleased with my plan, but didn't argue back. "So got any idea where everyone could be? I saw Natsu little bit before I wound you."

Lyon shook his head. "No... The last time I saw anyone else than Grey or Sherry was about a mile to that direction when the Oracion Seis attacked us. Erza was poisoned and Wendy was kidnapped. Everyone split up to find Wendy expect Lucy and Hibiki who stayed with Erza. All I know is that Natsu had rescued Wendy already before I was knocked down." 'Hibiki? Don't tell me... Arg! It's not important as long as Lucy is with ally, but still...'

"Hibiki Lates?" I asked wanting to know if what I feared was true. Lyon gave me confused look. "Was the one that stayed with Blond- Lucy Hibiki Lates?" Now Lyon looked even more confused, but still nodded. 'Fuck! If that womanizer has touched Lucy even with his fingertip, I will kill him!' I wasn't sure if I was cursing aloud, but the face Lyon was giving me looked like he had seen one of the Oracion Seis.

"Is there a probl-" Lyon started, but stopped when a huge pillar of black light rose from the woods. "The hell is that?!" He's expression changed to match perfectly with what he had just said. But I don't think mine was any better. I was a freaking S-class mage and the missions I had done couldn't be count in head anymore, but I had never seen anything like this. And I got bad vibes from it.

"I have no idea what it is, but I have a hunch that I will find someone there. Catch." I threw a first-aid kit, which I had taken out of my pack, to Lyon earning a thanks from him. "I better go now. If you see anyone from my guild tell them that I'm here." Lyon only nodded his mouth being too busy to keep the bandages he was trying to wrap around his hand tight.

And so I continued on, but this time I had a direction to go. Maybe if I was lucky I would even run to Lucy before Angle does.

* * *

I had run some time now, but it welt like I haven't gotten any closer to the light pillar. At some point I came across with a river and took the opportunity to rest and moisten my sand-dry throat with cold and refreshing water.

I knelt down beside the river and started to lap the water into my mouth. The pleasure that came from the cold liquid touching my tongue was greater than anything I had felt in long time. I even plashed some water on my sweaty face to cool it down. However I hoped I haven't done it when a unpleasant scent that I hadn't noticed before covered my face, my hand, I even tasted it my mouth. It was blood. The harder I concentrated on the blood's scent the more familiar it came.

'This is Lucy's... Oh god!' I welt my stomach do hundred flips and all the water I had just drunk made its' way back up with the breakfast I had eaten today. There was nothing to do about it anymore. I couldn't, or even wanted to, keep myself from vomiting. I had just drunk the blood of the girl I love. 'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!' My stomach didn't seemed to be pleased yet and did some more of those flips. Soon I felt like I had thrown up all my internals, but I still tasted the blood in my mouth. I didn't know was it because of my dragon senses, but the scent of Lucy's blood surrounded me like if I had swum in it. It was horrible.

When the vomiting finally stopped I woke into the reality that if I had drunk Lucy's blood just now, then she have been injured. 'Fuck! Lucy!' I jumped up and started running along the river. I was still feeling weak from all that vomiting, but I didn't allow it to slow me down. I would make it to Lucy even if it killed me.

It felt kinda wrong, but when the smell of Lucy's blood started to get stronger, and it wasn't just the water smelling anymore, I felt happy. Happy, because I knew that soon I would at least be able to see her, tell her how sorry I am and most importantly tell her that I love her. I only hoped that her bleeding wounds weren't too serious.

Soon I saw something walking toward me along the river. It was a man carrying woman on his arms. Like if somebody was playing with a on/off-switch my emotion changes from overly joyful to overwhelming rage and the other way around again and again. It was Lucy and what more she seemed to be alright, beaten bad, but alright. But what made my blood to boil was to see her carried by that fucker Hibiki, and she seemed to be alright with it.

Lucy and that Hibiki seemed to be talking about something and hadn't still seen me. I slowed my pace first to walking and then I stopped moving completely and just waited for them to come close enough to notice me themselves. When there was only about ten meters between us Hibiki finally saw me. He stopped walking and talking at ones and just stared right at me. He too was beaten pretty badly. Lucy stared Hibiki for a moment confused, but when she noticed that his gaze was locked forward she too turned her head this way.

Lucy's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. "Laxus?" My name escaped from her lips disbelieve in her voice. I saw how Hibiki's body relaxed, when he understood that I wasn't an enemy. My own body however tensed up even more. Hibiki even opened his mouth to say something to me, but I talked before he was able to do so. I seriously didn't want to hear his disgusting voice while his hands were wrapped around MY blonde.

"I will carry her for now on." I stated while closing the distance between us before snatching Lucy away from him. Lucy yelped from surprise and her face flashed red. All the rage vanished when I saw that cute expression of hers and felt her safe in my arms. Oh how good her cool, soft and slightly wet skin felt against mine. I couldn't understand how I had ever been able to let go of her. She belong to my arms and I belonged with her.

The moment swallowed me fully and soon I was in a world where only me and Lucy existed. I inhaled her intoxicating scent and let it hijack my body. 'It's Lucy. It really is Lucy...' Before I even noticed I was already going to say those three words, those words that would change everything between me and Lucy forever. "I lov-"

Lucy's scream however cut me off. "Laxus!" I knew I had promised myself to tell her right away when we would see the next time, but I still felt relieved that she had interrupted me. A smile or more like grin was formed on my lips. 'How I have missed this.' "Put me down! I can walk myself!" The blonde girl pleaded her face redder than I have ever seen it before. Those last words of hers however made the grin fade away from my face and the happiness of holding Lucy on my arms was forgotten and changed into anger and jealousy. She had just let another man touch her as he liked, but when I tried to carry her she starts to scream and tries to get away from me like I was some kind of a deathly virus. It made me burn from inside and not in the good way, it hurt like hell.

"Put you down?! Are you serious?! You will let that man-whore carry you, but not me?!" I almost yelled at her. I was just so angry. 'I worry my ass out for you and this is the thanks!' I tightened my grip to make her know that I wasn't going to let her go. Lucy clearly noticed this and didn't like it. If my face was angry now then her was furious.

"Don't call him a man-whore! Hibiki helped me to beat Angel! And where were you then?! At least not there helping us!"

"Yeah I wasn't, but I was trying to come! If somebody had told me that she was leaving for a mission before doing so, I might have gotten here sooner!"

"I left three weeks ago! Three weeks, Laxus, THREE weeks! And if you just recently noticed my missing then just what have you been doing all this time?! Too busy going around the town kissing girls?!"

"Hah! Are you seriously still angry about that kiss?! Get over it! It was just a kiss! And I didn't even kiss you!"

"That's the problem!" Just as the words escaped from her lips, Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth and turned even redder. She stared me shocked and like asking if she had really said the last sentence out loud. I myself stared her back as shocked as she was, my eyes however asking if I had really heard her correctly. 'She wanted me to...kiss her?' This odd ticklish feeling started to take over me and all the anger disappeared. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to find the right word for this situation. However before I was able to do so I was interrupted by a male voice.

First there was a cough and then talking. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we still have Nirvana and Oracion Seis to stop." It was Hibiki. We had completely forgotten all about him. I cursed in my mind that he had to interrupt just when I was going to get something interesting out of Lucy. Lucy on the other hand looked more than happy to be "saved" by this prince-charming of all girls. 'Fuck you Hibiki Lates.' I gave the man murderous gaze, but he didn't see it, or he hide the fact that he had seen pretty well.

"Sorry Hibiki!" Lucy apologized, but the man-whore just waved his hand before his face to show that it was alright.

"I think it's better for you two to go without me. My magic is kinda useless on the battlefield, but here I might be even be able to support you with my magic." Hibiki explained while sitting down to the ground. His twisted expression told me that his magic wasn't the only reason why he wanted to stay behind. 'He must have taken some serious damage...'

"No, we will not leav-" Lucy squeezed her tiny hand into a fists and started protesting. I however cut her off as fast as I could.

"I understand. Let's do that then." It suited me better than well if Hibiki where to stay behind. I fixed Lucy's position in my arms and took my leave before the man-whore would change his mind. Lucy tried to wriggle out of my grip and showed with actions and words what she seriously thought about us leaving Hibiki behind. My hold on her nonetheless stayed firm.

* * *

When we had traveled midway Lucy had stopped all that yelling, kicking and hitting. She just pouted like a small kid on my arms as I jogged ahead. I was almost startled when she decided to talk again. I was prepared for another fit of rage, but no, she talked with her normal calm voice like she had never been angry in the first place.

"Could you please put me down now? I have rested enough and I can walk by myself." I had noticed at some point that Lucy was avoiding to look at my eyes _. It was_ some how irritating, but at the same time amusing. She was just so cute while doing it.

"Sure, Princess." I answered playfully. Lucy gave me annoyed look. She clearly didn't like that nickname. I lowered her down carefully and placed to sit on a fallen tree.

"I said I can walk, so why did you put me down on a tree? Hey!" I grabbed Lucy's leg and started to pres and massage it in different ways from where her skirt ends to her petite toes. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm checking that you aren't lying." I gave her a fast glimpse. Her face was red and it was funny to see how it twisted first from pain and then from pleasure. "You like this?" I couldn't keep myself from teasing her a little. It had been so long when we had been able to be together alone like this last time. To tell the truth it was hard for me to restrain myself from doing more, but I really needed to check that she was able to walk with these gorgeous legs of hers. Lucy shook her head not able to get any words out. I wanted to tease her a little bit more, but then decided that this wasn't the place for it and I was scared that I would lose control over myself. "All good. Ready to go kick some bad guys?" Lucy looked surprised probably because I had stopped the teasing faster than normally, but soon she nodded a smile on her lips.

* * *

"So do you know were the others are? I heard that you and that man-wh- Hibiki were suppose to look after poisoned Erza." I looked down to the blonde girl who was jogging next to me. We had made some good progress with getting closer to the light pillar. Lucy gave a fast glimpse toward me, before answering.

"Yes, me and HIBIKI were with Erza, but after Wendy had healed her she disappeared. Natsu left with Happy right after dropping Wendy to us while murmuring something about... Jellal... Wendy escaped with Carla when Angel attacked. And the others I haven't seen in a while." Lucy let out tired giggle. "So basically I don't anyone's location. Well except Hibiki's." I nodded quite not pleased with this answer even thought I hadn't expected anything else. These woods were worse than a freaking labyrinth. Right when you lose sight of someone you can't find him or her anymore.

"I saw Natsu somewhere there." I pointed behind me. "But hi is probably heading toward the light pillar now." Lucy nodded her face telling that she had figured out that much out. "And one of the Lamia Scale is resting there." I pointed again behind me, but little bit more right this time.

Lucy was going to say something when she suddenly tripped , face first to the ground. A stopped jogging right away like I had hit a invisible wall. My heart almost stopped when I thought that she had hit her head and hurt herself badly, but as soon as she let out a groan of pain and tried to get up, my heart started to beat with its' own normal pace. 'I'm getting way too responsive to little things with this blondie.'

"Wow Blondie, that was one nice landing. Next time remember to watch where your going." I said with sarcasm. I offered my hand to help her, but only got a very pissed glare from her.

"Shut up! I was watching, but that stupid root moved!" She hissed while getting up on her own.

"Maybe you did hit your head... A moving root? Really?" I crossed my arms over my chest, eyebrows high from amusement. I only thought how cute it was her to try cover her own clumsiness like that, before the whole tree started to move. The amusement vanished from my face at that second and it was replaced with something like shock.

"What now?" Lucy asked pissed after seeing my face. Before I manage to answer her the tree wrapped its hand like branches around her neck. "Wa- Hungh!"

"Lucy!" One fast strike was enough to get the tree off Lucy. It didn't have much time to strangle her, but it had been enough to make her cough and hold her neck from pain. By reflect I was now standing between Lucy and the tree protecting her from it. To outsider it might have looked stupid, because after I had hit the tree it stopped moving. "Are you ok?" I gave Lucy a fast glimpse and she nodded though her face told that it still hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm alright... Sherry!" A girl with pink hair appeared behind the tree that had just attacked Lucy. Lucy seemed happy to see her, but I got the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Found you." Sherry said quietly and her face darkened. The tree started to move again. "I'll avenge Lyon-sama..." Yes, something was definitely wrong.

The tree was trying to attack us again and I got ready to stop it when Grey jumped out of the bushes and tackled Sherry down. The tree stopped moving right away.

"Stop it, you little idiot!" Grey said while pinning the pink-head to ground. "Are you alright?" Grey turned toward us to probably check if we were ok and who we even were, because as soon as he saw me his eyes widened and his expression was, well, surprised. "Laxus?!"

"Get off me! I'll avenge Lyon-sama!" Sherry screamed and kicked like crazy under Grey.

"Hey don't go killing me off without my say so." A male voice called out and Lyon stepped into our sight. The pink-head calmed down immediately after seeing him. Tears started flowing from her eyes and she muttered thank god like hundred times before passing out smile on her lips. We all stared her relieved when suddenly something odd came out off her. According to everyone's expressions nobody knew what it was, somebody whispered Nirvana or something, but that was it. We all just watched as it flew away and disappeared into the white pillar of light. 'Wait a minute, it's white now?'

I wasn't the only one to notice it. "It has turned white..." Lucy stared it eyes widened and slightly worry in them. Everyone's faces matched hers and were nodding slightly to Lucy's comment.

Lyon was the one to break us free from the trance like state we all had fallen into. "I will take Sherry to some place safe and you guys can go on. I'm not still in good battle shape anyway." He bent down to pick Sherry into his arms.

"I told you not to move before you were able to fight." I stated while giving the white-hair the didn't-I-tell-ya look.

"Seems like I have spent too much time with Fairy Tail. I couldn't just sit there doing nothing." Lyon gave me a slightly arrogant smile. I rolled my eyes knowing too well what he had meant. I turned to look at Grey and Lucy to tell them that we should move out, when the ground started to shake wildly.

"Eeee!" Lucy screamed covering her head at the same time when she lost her balance and landed on her butt. Grey lost his footing too and fell down with a little bit manlier. I luckily stayed on my feet.

"What the hell?!" was the only thing I was able to get from my mouth, when the light pillar disappeared and something started to rise from the ground. First appeared six huge legs and then they lifted an enormous body part in to the air high above us. It looked little bit like gigantic stone spider. I didn't know what it was or what it was made for, but I was sure that the enemy was top of it and that was where we where going too.

I took a fast peek toward Lucy. If there would have been any fear or doubt on her face I would have prevent her from coming with us, but there was non. The way she looked the odd machine, or whatever it was, was full of determination and will to fight. It some who disappointed me, because I would have rather left her here than have her there fighting and putting herself in danger. But the way she looked now... She was brave and so, so beautiful. 'And she dared to call herself weak.'

"Shall we go then?" I moved my eyes to Grey who nodded his own eyes hungering for battle. Then I moved my eyes back to Lucy who was now looking back at me with a smile that was the brightest I have ever seen on her.

"Let's go!" Lucy shouted like a real member of Fairy Tail she is.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 18. No much action or LaLu there, but soon my dear readers soon... Well I hope you still liked it! And feel free to tell me what you thought about it.**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews LucyFullbuster14 and demedichi!**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

 **Do you know that feeling when you have written a whole chapter, but when you read it again it sucks and you just have to re-write it? Well that was just what happened for me with this chapter, and I'm not sure do I like it now either, but... yeah... Well this was a hard chapter to write for some reason anyway. Hope you still enjoy it!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I reached my hand down. "Come on Blondie just let me pull you up. With the pace you are keeping up right now, it will be next day before we get up there." Lucy gave me angry glare her cheeks puffed.

"Fine." She grabbed my hand while turning her head away with hmph. I only shook my head smile on my lips as I pulled the blonde girl next to me. Grey had gone little bit ahead of us already, thanks to Lucy's slow progression. I would have wanted to zap us up there, but we came to the conclusion that it would just give our position away right away. So here we were climbing up one of the legs, and Lucy having hard time doing so. Some might have found it annoying to babysit grownup woman, but for me it was the opposite. I loved it how Lucy needed me and how I was able look at her, touch her and keep her so close that I could feel her body heat. It really hadn't done any good to me to be parted from her so long. I was getting addicted to feel her close to me.

"Almost there." Grey shouted little bit higher from us. "We just need to climb that wall and we are on the top." Grey pointed at the end of the leg were it was attached to the body.

"Hah?! Are you kidding? I'm never going to be able to climb that!" Lucy shouted back at him desperation taking the better of her. Grey only grinned back at her.

"That is why you will go first. Laxus help Lucy here and I will push her up there." I actually didn't like the idea of letting the stripper touch Lucy, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I gave Grey glare and mentally warned him to do something to Lucy or I would make sure to take care of him myself.

I grunted as an answer and helped Lucy onward where Grey's hands were ready to caught her. After Lucy had found her footing, Grey leaned his back against the wall and bent his knees. He put his hands top of each other and lowered then before him. Lucy sighed desperately while placing her hands on Grey's shoulders and her right foot on his hands. I only watched and stayed ready to help if something would went wrong. Or kick Grey's ass if he decided to try something funny.

"I'm seriously not so sure about this..." Lucy glanced the wall one more time and gulped.

"Nonsense. Ok, are you ready?" Grey asked encouraging smile on his lips.

"Sure... I will count in three." Lucy lifted her gaze, but suddenly turned it back first to Grey and then to me. Her eyes glaring both of us. "And don't you dare peek under my skirt!" She hissed. I almost lost my balance, because I hadn't seen that coming. 'I had forgotten how innocent this girl is.' We just nodded at her as an answer. Something in Lucy's expression told me that the answer didn't quite please her, but thankfully she decided to drop it. "Ok, here we go then. 1...2...3!"

As the last number left her lips Lucy pushed herself toward the walls edge with the foot that was on Grey's hands and Grey giving her extra boost with his hands. I stared the process ready to caught her if she hadn't been able to grab the edge. Thankfully she had, because the moment she rose to the air by accident I saw a tiny tiny piece of leopard pattern silk between her legs. 'Holy shit Blondie!' The sight paralyzed me completely and I could feel blood running into my head. "Come on Laxus! It's not like this is the first time you have seen woman's underwear this hot, but still... Wow!'

I gulped and forced my eyes off Lucy. Now in my eyesight was Grey his eyes staring to nothingness and his face red as tomato. He too was completely paralyzed and even worse than me. But no wonder why, after all the poor man had been standing right below Lucy. Of course I was angry and slightly, ok, a lot jealous at him, but at the same time I was grateful that it wasn't me lifting Lucy. Reason one: I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself. Reason two: I would NOT have been able to restrain myself! That woman is too good looking for her own good.

Melodic voice freed us from the trance. "You coming guys?" Lucy peeked over the edge giving us odd looks after seeing our expressions. "Did you look under my skirt after all?" We both shook our heads frantically not able to get any words out. "Then get your asses up here already."

In no time we were all on the top watching eyes widened the sight opening before us.

"What is this place?" Grey asked while eyeing our surroundings.

"It's like a city..." Lucy mumbled. It sure was a city no doubt there, but how it looked... It must had been hundreds of years old.

"It is the City of Illusions." Unfamiliar male voice corrected Lucy. We turned around and found two older men standing there. I didn't recognize either of them, but they didn't seem threatening so I assumed that they were allies. Well, until I saw the expressions on Lucy's and Grey's faces.

"Oracion Seis?!" They shouted in union. Before I was even ablee to think I found myself standing in front of Lucy in protective manner and glaring the two men one with long curly hair and one with bald.

The bald one stepped forward. "Be at ease... He's become an ally." He explained peaceful expression on, and the curly-hair announced something about love.

"How about you then, ally or enemy?" I growled lowly while giving the two men angry glares. The bald guy's eyes widened and he pointed himself like asking if I had really meant him. I was going to answer his silent question, when I felt someone twitch my sleeve. I fallowed the slender hand with my eyes ending up staring Lucy straight at her eyes.

"Laxus, he is from Lamia Scale..." She said cautiously, time to time glancing toward the bald guy. "He's one of the Wizard Saints, Jura Neekis." Lucy continued sheepishly. 'Jura... Jura...' I knew I had heard that name before, but didn't remember where. Then it hit me.

I jerked my head back toward the bald guy. "The Iron Rock Jura?!"

"Some calls me by that name." Jura nodded. I seriously didn't know how I hadn't noticed it faster. The way he carried himself with pride and the aura he was emitting told how self-confident he was. He was men worth respect, even I could tell that. The longer I stared the man the stronger the urge to challenge him to duel grew. I had never felt like this before. I just had to now how powerful he really was.

Thankfully before I was able to do something stupid like start a fight between us I noticed a new smell and this time a was sure that it was an enemy.

"Even if these two weren't enemies, this one is for sure." I turned my eyes toward one of the roofs where there was a black and white haired guy staring down at us. His eyes scanned trough all of us, but lastly locked on the curly-hair.

"Midnight?!" The others gasped eyes widening from horror. But the creepy guy didn't pay any attention to it like if we were air to him expect the curly hair.

"Hoteye, you're betraying Father?" The guy asked monotonously.

"Not at all! I have only realized the error of Brain's ways." The curly hair, or Hoteye, explained upset.

"Father? In error?" Midnight questioned while jumping off the roof and landing down to the ground his face pointed down. When he raised his gaze it was full of anger as was his voice when he talked. "Is that what you said?"

Midnight raised his arm to his side and that was when the dragon inside me shouted danger. I hadn't enough time to stop him anymore, I knew it, so I did what my instincts told me to do.

"Lucy!" I shouted while spinning around to cover her up as good as I could and hope that miracle would happen and she would be spared. I closed my eyes getting ready for the hit as I hear something slicing trough the air and the building braking them down with high speed approaching us. I felt how Lucy pressed herself closer against mu chest and I tightened my hands around her. The odd thing about this situation was that I didn't feel scared, but more like sad. I wasn't fearing death, I was just sad that I hadn't told Lucy how I felt toward her, how much I loved her.

I was certain that this was it, but then suddenly the ground below us disappeared.

Everything happened in a second and when I was able to make any sense out of my surrounding I was in a hole Grey and Jura under me and Lucy top of me my hands still tightly wrapped around her. A wave of relief run over me when I hear and felt her heart beat. Lucy was alive. And so wes I. I was sure about it, because I felt my own heart start to beat faster when I noticed how close Lucy's lips were to mine and how she was wearing matching bras with her panties. Yep, I had a grade A view into her shirt. Even my "little brother" was getting exited this time, but seriously who could stay calm being in this king of a position with the girl he likes, and knowing which kind of a sexy underwear she was wearing. However the only reason why Lucy still had her clothes on and me still under her was the thing against my ass, Grey's ass. It was just... Just too gross!

"What just happened?!" Grey groaned.

"Hoteye just liquefied the ground below us and saved our lives." Jura answered somewhere under Grey his voice calm like this was everyday life for him. "But if you would be so kind now and get off me? I'm starting to run out of air..." Jura asked ever so casually, but if there was to believe his voice he must have been in pain.

"Sorry!" Lucy whimpered like everything was her fault. She glanced few times around her before turning her eyes toward mine and mumbling sorry or something. I really didn't get what she had meant when suddenly I felt her hands on my chest and she pushed herself up to sit. On me. 'Only if she had less clothes on, I would be in heaven right now...' The lust was trying to take control over me again when Grey moved under me and I was pulled back to reality to remember the disgusting posture I was in with him. Seriously, didn't that man notice or did he just not care.

"Climb out already Blondie. We all want to get out of this hole someday..." I said as neutral as I could, but the suffering I was going trough, having the girl I like on me and other dude's ass against mine, must have heard in my voice and shown on my face.

"Yeah, yeah! Just give me a second." Lucy answered irritated probably not understanding why I sounded and looked like I did. Her eyebrows neared each other as she tried to come up with the easiest way to get out of this hellhole without hurting us under her.

Suddenly two huge hands grabbed Lucy and pulled her out of the hole making her yelp at the same time. "I will take on Midnight myself! You all, please go to the King's hall and stop Brain before he is able to make this city move!" The curly hair, or Hoteye explained furiously while helping us all out of the hole. 'Move? Don't tell me that this thing can move?!' I could feel my blood escape from my face from only of the thought of being in a moving vehicle.

"I will stay with Hoteye, so you three can go." Jura stated while taking his battle stanse next to Hoteye, whom eyes widened from surprise, but then softened and a smile that probably tried to be sweet was formed on his lips.

"Thank you, my friend. And... My true name is Richard." He turned his eyes back to Midnight anger burning in them. "Now go! The King's hall is located in the central of this city. Go quickly!"

I turned already to leave when Lucy and Grey still stayed back wawering should they really leave, but soon turned too around and run to catch up with me. I knew that we must get to Brain and stop him before he is able to do what he wants, meaning getting this city move. Getting the motion sickness would make me useless in battles. What scared me in that wasn't being exposed to the enemy, but that that I wouldn't be able to protect Lucy. She could be attacked right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. That was what scared me the most. 'I really have changes after Lucy joined Fairy Tail.'

* * *

We were running as fast as we could, but still trying to stay aware of our surrounding. We were on enemy's territory so you can't be too careful. I was just peeking over my shoulder when an odd sound reached my ear. I stopped my running right away and tried to hear it more clearly, but there wasn't any sound anymore. It had disappeared.

"Are you coming Laxus?" Lucy asked loudly a little bit ahead of me Grey standing next to her. I raised a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. 'I'm sure I heard something...' I moved my eyes from building to building trying to find the source for the sound. Lucy and Grey too started look around them thinking probably that enemy was approaching. 'I now you are some where here... But where?'

"Laxus! Watch out!" Lucy screamed just when I felt something falling on me and bringing me down to the ground. My head hit the ground first with great force. I kept my consciousness, but this warm red liquid started to run down my face. I'm sure that my head wasn't the only place bleeding, but I couldn't locate the spot because my whole body aching from the impact.

I groaned and tried to get up when I felt something heavy one me. It must have been the something that had fallen on me. Ignoring the extra weight on me I pushed myself up and something fell off me to the ground. Before I was able to check what it was I met Lucy's eyes which were filled with worry and concern.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked and sighed reliefed as I nodded. Then her eyes moved to the thing next to me. "And you Natsu?" I could feel my eyebrow twitch. 'Did she just say Natsu?' I turned my head and there he was with his stupid cat.

"Curse that Cobra!" Flame-brain screamed while jumping up like nothing had happened his face pointed upward. I moved my own eyes to look at the same direction and my eyes widened from shock as I saw huge snake flying in the sky man standing on its back grinning down to us. 'It's the mind reader guy!'

"Haven't you still beaten him?" I asked Natsu as degrading as I could as I got up to stand myself patting the dust away from my clothes.

"Shut up, Laxus! Let's go Hap-" Natsu wasn't able to end his sentence as a motion sickness hit. How I knew this? Because it hit too. The city was moving. That Brain or what ever he had managed in what ever he was doing.

"Natsu get the hold of yourself!" Grey demanded too noticing the movement. "And what's with you Laxus?! You are so pale." I would have wanted to give him a good lesson, but it took all my powers to keep myself from puking. 'Who ever decided that Dragon Slayers should have motion sickness - Go and die!'

"Anther Dragon Slayer, hm? Aren't we packing up today?" The man on the snakes back practically laughed. 'We? Don't tell me his too Drag-'

"An other Dragon Slayer?!" Lucy and Grey shouted in union confused and then turned their shocked eyes toward me. Natsu would have probably reacted twice as hard, but thanks to his motion sickness only thing I heard from him was pained moan. He probably didn't even know what was going around him right now. 'Right... I haven't told anyone about me being Dragon Slayer' I looked away slightly not really knowing why, but for some reason didn't what look at Lucy right now.

"Don't tell me you have motion sickness too?" Grey asked half-amused and half-desperate. 'I'm so gonna punch him when I get this stupid sickness away!'

"Shut the fuck up Stripper! You should be concerned about that Dragon Slayer flying up there more than me..." I groaned and almost ending up trowing up. Lucy noticed this and hurried beside me and started do rub my back with circle motions.

"Cobra is a Dragon Slayer too?" Lucy asked me shocked like she only now understood what I had said. Her expression changed almost horrified when I nodded. She knew how strong Natsu was and if there was an other Slayer who was even stronger she and maybe even Grey hadn't any chances fighting against him.

"Is this motion sickness a Dragon Slayer thing or what? No wonder he doesn't come down here then..." Grey approached us while glaring the Slayer in the sky. Cobra stared us smug grin on. 'How I would kick his ass if I hadn't this stupid motion sickness.' "Natsu is fire, you are, I assume, lightning-" 'No shit Sherlock.' "-but what is he?" We all turned our heads toward Cobra almost like we wanted him to answer.

"Isn't it obvios?" Cobra asked. He had probably heard everything we spoke or thought. Suddenly his snake spurted out purple smoke which I assumed to be poisonous. We watche eyes widened as he ate the poison. "Thanks for the meal." He grinned wickedly before leaning slightly back and his cheeks inflating. 'SHIT!' "Poison Dragon's ROAR!"

I was already prepared for the hit, when Natsu's loud yell filled the air. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" It seems that Happy had picked Natsu from the ground at some point. I hated it, but I must admit that I owned one to Natsu for this. I watched as fire and poison countered each other and battled which one was mightier. It was a draw.

Natsu clicked his tongue and commanded Happy to fly closer to Cobra, who had smug grin garnishing his face. I would so have been there kicking Cobra's ass, if I hadn't had this stupid freaking fucking motion sickness.

I followed the fight with other eye and Lucy and Grey were watching it intensively worry taking over their faces when Natsu wasn't able to land any attack on Cobra. It was like a cat playing with mouse. Suddenly however he landed an hard punch on his face shocking us all, worst Cobra.

The shocked expression on his face turned fast back to smug grin. "I get it. Cheap tricks don't work on this jerk." Cobra wiped the blood away from his cracked lip. "Fangs of the Poison Dragon!" The attack hit unprepared Natsu sending him flying high, so that we could only just and just see him.

I wasn't able to hear what Natsu and Happy were talking up there, but suddenly Happy let go of Natsu who then dived trough the air toward Cobra. Lucy and Grey gasped while slightly leaning forward surprised by the strategy (if you can call it that) Natsu used. I in other hand moved my eyes to Cobra. The wicked smile on his face told me that he knew exactly what Natsu was trying. I was going to warm Natsu, but my motion sickness decided other. So before I was able to warm Natsu Cobra had jumped and headed right toward Natsu's head. He had no chance to avoid it.

Don't know what took over Natsu, panic or fear, but he started to yell. Yell that turned into roar, dragon's roar. I would only imagine the pain Cobra was feeling right then with his extra good hear, when I already felt like somebody had exploded a bomb inside my head. I covered my ears with my hands and dropped to my knees probably growling out loud from the pain. Even Lucy and Grey had to cover their ears and were winching from pain.

When the roar had passed and my hearing came back to me, I lifted my gaze to the sky, but both Cobra and Natsu were gone. They must have dropped somewhere between the buildings.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted her hands framing her mouth. Seems like she hadn't seen either were Natsu disappeared. I got up slowly trying to avoid the feeling to trow up. I noticed how even Grey was looking around trying to find Natsu, so I decided to do the same hoping that it would distract my thought away from my bad feeling, even a little. I narrowed my eyes when I saw someone approaching us running. It was a young blue haired girl, and a white cat.

"Everybody, we'he got trouble!" The girl shouted.

"Wendy?!" Lucy turned her head toward the smaller girl surprised.

"This city... It may be heading for our guild!" The girl almost cried a single tear on her eye already. "We gotta stop it!" She panted leaning to her knees.

"Yes please." I groaned having an other wave of motion sickness hit me. The girl turned to stare me eyes widened. She must not have noticed me before. I'm not sure did I look scary or what, but the girl hide herself slightly behind Lucy and the cat gave me angry glares. I was certain that I hear Grey snicker behind us.

"Don't worry Wendy. He's Laxus from our guild. He may look scary and all, but is actually a good guy." Lucy practically giggled. 'Scary? A good guy? No much compliments there...' The girl moved her gaze between Lucy and me couple of times before stepping forward.

"Sorry my rude behavior! My name is Wendy and this is Carla. Nice to meet you!" Wendy bowed her head down politically. Thanks for an other wave of motion sickness I was only able to grunt as an answer.

"Hmph! You shouldn't apologize to such a rude person, Wendy." The cat turned his head away her nose pointing almost right toward the sky. 'Talking cat...? Just like Happy. I can somehow sense that I won't like this cat either.' I growled back at the female cat making it and Wendy jump little bit from shock.

"Laxus!" Lucy glared warnings at me. I clicked my tongue, hoping right away that I wouldn't have, because it was really close that I didn't really puke then. I covered my mouth and turned to other direction leaning to the near wall with my free hand. "Ah, I almost forgot. He's a Dragon Slayer too, like you and Natsu, and seems to suffer from motion sickness." Lucy explained to Wendy. 'She's Dragon Slayer too?' I peeked carefully over my shoulder to look at the girl. I was almost startled as my gaze was met with bright smile from the young girl.

"Motion sickness? Then I might be some help!" Wendy said her eyes shining happiness. She walked over to me her hands in front of her. "Troia!" Her hand gleamed for a moment and when the shine died down my sickness was gone and I was feeling perfect. I looked at my hand amazed. 'The motion sickness is really gone.' I stared down to the petite blue haired girl who was smiling back at me.

"...thanks kid..." I mumbled still amazed by the feeling not being sick on a moving vehicle.

"KID?! You ungrateful... You should thank Wendy probably for healing you. Without her you would still be feeling sick and unable to do anything!" The cat stepped in front of Wendy hissing and glaring me furiously.

"That was more than most of the people get from him." Grey stepped closer stupid grin on his face. I gave him angry glare making him back away little hand up, but the smile never waded away. Lucy only shook her head at us.

I tuned my eyes back to the cat and stared it with hard expression.

"Because I'm so ungrateful person, I just thought about stopping this thing and saving your guild in the process. But if you don't need my help then fo-" I wasn't even able to end my sentence when I felt a much smaller body crashing against my bigger one.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Wendy cried while hugging me. My eyes widened from the shock and I stared the girl surprised. I really hadn't seen that coming.

"Yeah sure..." I said slightly embarrassed while the girl finally let go. I glanced quickly toward Grey, then Lucy and lastly back to Wendy. I nodded at her a small smile on my lips before lifting my gaze and cracking my knuckles. "Ready to go kick some asses, Wendy...and female Happy?" I asked my signature grin on. Wendy nodded smiling brilliantly, but the cat almost got a fit of rage for what I called it.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 19. Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. It always makes me super happy to see that somebody has reviewed my story and I like even more to read them.**

 **Thank you Time1994 for your review! I appreciate it a lot!**

 **See you!**

 **P.S. Amazing, 90 favs! Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M BACK! Holy crap this took long and I'm truly sorry about it. There has been many thing to do. For example my Granma has a really bad dementia. Last year we tried to spend as much time as possible with her while she still remembered us, but now she doesn't anymore remember anyone and had to be moved to the retirement home. So if there is anyone who has relatives with dementia, I wish powers for you. Taking care of demented person can sometimes be really hard and tiring.**

 **Yeah, but here is the chapter 20. At last. Hope you like it!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

'Blood…' I wrinkled my nose as I detected the irony smell. 'And a lot.'

"Oi. Are you capable to heal open wounds too with those power of yours?" I asked over my shoulders, eyes locked on the small girl walking on my heels. Her displeased expression told that the scent of blood had reached her nose too, and she nodded.

"Yes…" Wendy said and hurried past me toward the owner of the scent. I shot a ball of lighting at the sky, informing our location to Lucy and Gray. As we had separated to look for Natsu, it had been the only thing we had come up with to find each other again. We knew it would also dispose our location to the enemy, but the city was a maze and we were going to run out of time. Getting the enemy find us would actually only speed up things at this point.

Wendy was already on her knees and healing the bleeding person as I got on the scene. I furrowed as I saw who it was, and the nasty whole in his shoulder. The snake guy had really got himself good. He had lost a good amount of blood, if the bond of red liquid under him told anything.

"Is he going to make it?" I asked. Wendy didn't answer me at first, her whole concentration on the healing process, but as the question finally made it trough she shot me a fast side glance.

"Yeah. I just have to make sure the wound closes up, which will take some time…"

"And lot of your powers." The cat stated clearly not pleased how the girl was spend it. She had stayed quite, pouting, since we had separated, not happy that Wendy was paired with me. Well, I would have liked to pair with Lucy too, but it was fair rock-paper-scissors and now I was stuck with the kid.

Wendy nodded at her cats words, but kept going. I huffed turning my attention else where. We couldn't move until Lucy and Gray would find us, and no matter how foreign the thought felt in my mind we couldn't really leave the Oracion Seis member to die. 'Lucy has really started to rub off on me…' And we still had one idiot to find.

I scanned trough the alley we were currently in. No sign of Natsu and the smell of blood overpowered everything, other scents were fully buried under it. I glanced back down at the injured man. The wound was suspicious. I was sure – quite sure at least – that it wasn't Natsu's doings. No matter how reckless he got from time to time, he still hasn't gone as far as to kill someone… not that I know at least. So there had to have been someone else here, and Natsu too shouldn't have landed too far from the snake guy.

I ran my eyes once more over the alley, then started to walk to the opposite direction of where we had come, my eyes fixed on the ground. At the end of the alley, I narrowed my eyes as there was a line of red on the ground.

Crouching down, I briefly touched the line with my forefinger, then rubbed it against my thumb. I turned my hand around and saw both of my fingers tips painted red and some dirt glued to them. 'Blood.' I though, then looked over my shoulder. It being snake guy's was were unlikely, so…

I gave my hand disgusted look, the thought of what I was going to do making me sick. Bringing my hand closer my face – but keeping it as far as possible – I sniffed. As the scent of blood, earth and burned wood entered my nostril, I couldn't keep the grimace away from my face. There was no doubt, it was Natsu's. 'Damn I hate his scent!'

I stood up, and looked behind the corner. There was another line of blood on the ground, some meters away was yet another one and it seemed that the lines went on like to show us which direction to go. 'Well, at least we know now were to head next.'

Turning around I returned back to Wendy, seeing that Lucy and Gray had arrived too. Wendy was still on the ground, panting quite heavily, but wasn't healing the criminal at the time. "You ready?" I asked as I stepped behind her.

The tiny girl tired turned her head at me and gave a little apologetic smile. "Not yet, I just need a second-"

"Wendy, is taking a break." The female Happy stepped in for her. "Healing someone takes massive amount of energy, and Wendy has already drained herself more than she should today." The cat finished with a glare at me like telling her precious human's state was my fault.

Ignoring the cat, I turned my attention to Lucy and Gray. "I didn't find Flame-brain, but I now where to look at." i pointed over my shoulder at the end of the alley. Lucy glanced past me, her eyes searching for the clue that had led me on Natsu's tail. Gray just nodded, then turned his face toward the direction the city was heading.

"We better move out then. I don't think we have much time anymore." He said turning his face back to us.

"But what about him?" Lucy asked pointing at Cobra. "Wendy said that as long as she gets to close his wound there is no danger, but it will still take time. And we can't just leave him die…" She finished slightly winching at the thought.

"I suppose your right…" I mumbled, my eyes falling on the unconscious man. If it had been the old me, there wouldn't have been problem at leaving him as he is. But now my mind didn't even give it a though as it ran through all kind of plans and ideas of what we should do.

"Um…" Wendy's quiet voice threw all our attentions to her. The young bluenette widget uncomfortable under our sudden stares. Then fixing her eyes slightly on the right, she continued. "I wouldn't mind staying. I still need to heal him and after that I would be so weak I wouldn't be able to keep up with you. And just like Gray-san said, we don't have time. If this city reach my guild…"Wendy trailed of biting her lower lip, the worry for her guild clear in her eyes.

I took the silent moment that fell over our little group to think. Wendy's proposition wasn't actually half bad. We could leave right away and she could rest after she was done. After that female Happy could easily fly her to us or somewhere. I doubted that there was going to be anyone missing this guy seeing his condition.

I dropped my eyes on Wendy and said, "Alright then. If you're sure you will manage alone, we will continue to look for Flame-brain and a way to stop this thing." Wendy's expression lit up a little at my words and she nodded her head furiously.

Lucy gasped, giving me a shocked look. She clearly didn't like the idea of leaving the young girl alone. She even opened her mouth to protest, but for a reason or another she decided against it and instead turned to Wendy. "Be safe." She whispered as she gave a pat on her blue locks. Wendy just smiled at her.

"I will."

"Time to go then." Gray announced and started to walk toward the direction I had pointed at. Lucy stared after him, then gave Wendy one last glance before jogging after him. I too started to walk not seeing the need to change my pace to running yet as Lucy and Gray had stopped to wait me at the end of the alley.

A playful smirk crossed the blonde girl's mouth as she rounded it with her hands. "Come on Laxus! Get that butt moving or we will leave you behind!" With a grinning Gray, they turned to run and disappeared behind the corner.

'Oi, oi, oi, Blondie. Do you really think…' I felt my body changing into it's electrical form, and traveling with the speed of lightning I found myself standing right in front of the blonde in a blink of a eye. "…You could out run me?"

My sudden appearance startled the girl so badly she almost well over, a scream like yelp escaping from her lips. As she got fixed her posture and her running back to normal, she shot me a glare. "Not fair! You aren't supposed to use your lightning!" It was my turn to grin.

"Alright then! If this is a race," Gray exclaimed suddenly, then froze the ground in front of him. "I will win!" He shouted before jumping on the ice and skating ahead of us. I let out amused snort, letting my body drift into lightning again. In a heart beat I was running right next to Icicle.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Stripper, but you couldn't win against me in speed even if you had a rockets on those shoes of yours." And just to prove my point, I zapped myself some meters ahead from him. Gray's low curses was heard behind.

"Wait up guys!" Lucy's pleading cry made us both look over our shoulders. "I only have my legs, and they aren't that fast!"

My grin took a slightly more smuglish tint. "How did it go again? Oh yeah! Come on Lucy! Get that butt moving or we will leave you behind!"

"Very funny, Laxus!" Came the fast reply, making both, me and Gray, let out a bark of laughter.

* * *

"Isn't that…?" Lucy's voice cut the silence that had fallen over us. "Natsu!" She shouted shocked as at the end of the streets, which we had just turned on, walked a man wearing long white coat. On his right hand was placed an odd looking stuff and on the left hand he was squeezing a scarf. A scarf that belonged to non other than the unconscious Natsu he was dragging behind him.

We stopped, leaving a necessary space between we and him. Lucy squeezed the front of her shirt worried and Gray clenched his hands to fists anger dominating his features. I just narrowed my eyes watching carefully as the man stopped at Lucy's voice, then turned almost lazily around.

"Brain." Gray gasped, fear like emotion flashing fast in his eyes. 'So this is that Brain the curly hair was talking about…' I let my eyes study the man some more, getting more and more disgusted by him with every passing second. There was something in that tattooed face of his and that expression he had. It was written all around it that to him we were as significant as the ants roaming under his feet.

The man parted his lips, ready to talk, making us tense up. However the voice that spoke was much more familiar. "Let… Natsu go!" A blue pawn appeared behind Flame-brain, then second, grabbing weekly on Brain's boot.

"Happy!" Lucy took a sharp inhale as the blue cat came completely to our view, seeing how bad he looked. His fur was dotted with red, mix of blood and dirt, his breathing labored. The glassy look in his eyes told that he wasn't just suffering from cuts and bruises.

Brain's expression got a hint of annoyance on it before the man slide his eyes slowly at the cat gripping on his boot. I was sure I heard a tch coming from him just before he swung his leg back freeing it from Happy's gasp, the cat lost it's support and started to fall forward. Then before it even hit the ground, Brain's boot was back again, kicking the cat on a stomach. With a pained scream Happy fly right toward us.

Without even having time to gasp in shock, Gray leaped – as he was the closest – and caught the cat before he hit the ground. Lucy too had leaned forward ready to take the jump to stop Happy's fly, but as there wasn't need for it she continued to run, reaching Gray's side in no time.

I, however, didn't even flinch from my position, my eyes nailed at the Oracion Seis member. A satisfied smirk visited his lips as he watched Gray and Lucy worriedly checking the condition of the cat. And that was the moment something snapped inside of me – the rage I felt right then shocked even myself. Me being angry for such a weakling as Happy was unheard, but before I even noticed myself what happened, I was standing right in front of Brain my fist colliding with his face.

With a shout, the man speed trough the air, crushing against one of the many walls surrounding us. The impact was enough to make the wall crumble down. As Brain was covered under the pieces, a cloud of dust rose in the air.

When the cloud settled down, Brain was sitting, his eyes so wide it looked like his eyeballs could roll out of their sockets. He was shocked. And that was understatement. More than confused "W-what…" made it past his lips.

Ignoring the man for the time I dropped my eyes to the ground where the still very unconscious Natsu laid. Seeing him so still, and so… so quiet was almost creepy. Though the rising and lowering of his chest was a proof that he was still alive at least.

I was just about to turn and call Gray to get the pink-head, when both, he and Lucy who was now holding Happy, appeared next to me. Lucy glanced at Natsu worry running over her facial features, then her brows neared each other and she lifted her eyes to Brain. Gray did the almost exact same pattern.

"So, all we need to do is beat him to get this thing to stop?" Gray asked expression darkening and his body tensing up, the temperature dropping around him as he got ready to attack. Brain, still sitting in the pile of wall pieces, lifted his gaze from the thumb he had used to wipe a blood from his cracked lip.

"Stop it?" He asked almost amused. "Stop Nirvana, you mean? I'd like to see you try!" He snorted and got up. He took his time to pat the dust off his coat, before turning back to us, now grinning little. He lowered his eyes to Natsu. "I believe you got something there that belongs to me." Brain lifted his gaze to us and pointed at Natsu. "I claim that man in order to build a new Oracion Seis. So now if you don't mind, hand him over."

"I thought this'd happen someday, but… He's actually been scouted by a dark guild." Gray mumbled disbelieve in his voice. 'You said it, Icicle…'

"Never!" Lucy shouted and stepped lightly in front of Natsu. "And Natsu would never do what you want!" I could see on the corner of my eye how Lucy's hand's tightened around Happy in a protective manner.

"Yeah!" Gray agreed fixing his position, even more ready for the coming action. "We are going to stop you whether it is you trying to recruit Ash-for-Brains or whatever you are planing to do with this city!"

Brain stepped away from the pile of wall pieces and toward us. I could almost hear Gray's and Lucy's muscles tense, and so did mine. I was more than ready to launch myself at Brain, but I stayed put as it seemed the shithead had something more to say.

"The city will soon arrive at its first goal, Cait Shelter. There is nothing you can do to it." He spoke humor in his voice. 'So the little girl was right…' For unknown reason to me, the though of Wendy's guild being targeted angered me so much I had hard time keeping my magic in control. Or maybe it was just the disgusting face of his irritating me. Either way, all I wanted right then was to sink my fist in his face, this time so hard that there would be more damage that just a cracked lip. .

Brain wasn't finished yet and he continued talking completely ignoring the death glares all of us were giving him. "With Nirvana I will be the judge of light and darkness! I have no time to waste on small flies like you!" Smirking now manically, he lifted his stuff pointing it at us. Magic started to gather on the tip. "Be gone! Maggots! Dark Rondo!" A wave of Black magic rushed toward us.

Gray grabbed Natsu and jumped to the left. I leaped to the right easily avoiding the attack. Only then I realized that I haven't seen Lucy taking any kind of action to dodge the strike. 'Shit! Lucy!'

I spun around to Gray's direction, a relieved sigh making past my lips right after. There she was, on the ground her gorgeous butt sticking up in the air.

"That was close." I heard her nervously laugh. I shook my head small excuse of smile on my lips. Just then I heard a shout behind me and it occurred to me. I had done the biggest mistake anyone could do on the battlefield. I lowered my guard.

"You fell for it! Dark Capriccio!" I had barely time to glance over my shoulder to see Brain standing there way too close, his staff pointing at me as spear of magic shoot out of it.

"Fuck!" was the only word to describe the moment when I tried to dodge to the side, only to find that I had been too slow. The attack caressed my side ripping my shirt and skin open at the same. I was sure I heard Lucy screaming my name as a low growl of pain passed my gritted teeth.

I slammed a hand over the wound, feeling it getting immediately moisturized by blood. 'Great!' I cursed internally, but at the time I ignored the blood and pain – it sure stung like hell – and in a second my free hand had found its way to Brain's guts. The groan that he let out was amazingly satisfying.

Not letting Brain to gather himself up, my leg was already sinking into his side. Now this wasn't anymore just saving Lucy or helping Wendy out, now it was personal in a completely other level. He had been able to land a decent attack on me, the great Laxus Dreyar, and now… Now he was going to learn that it was the biggest mistake of his sorry-ass life.

The kick had sent Brain flying trough the air, but before he was able to hit anything I was standing there on his way. I raised my free hand up and brought it down hard, calling a lightning from the clear sky at the same. My elbow, reinforced by the lightning, hit his back right between shoulder blades stopping his fly. Brain crushed down to the ground on such a force that now this city would forever have a nice Brain-shaped crater on it's floor.

The smell of brunt flesh reached my nose and I huffed satisfied trough it, my face probably holding very disgusted expression. There are many things I hate in this world, but on the top of my list are these scumbags who think they are actually something while using dirty tricks to win. 'Pathetic losers…'

I roller this scumbag over with my foot, some electricity still hoping around his body. 'Yep, out like a cold ice…' The disgusted frown on my face only deepened the longer I stared at Brain's unconscious face. Very ugly unconscious face, his eyes rolled back and drool escaping from his open mouth.

"Laxus!" Lucy's voice and foot steps approached getting my attention to them and I lifted my gaze to the blonde girl now standing next to me. She took a fast peek behind me at Brain, then returned her eyes to me. "Are you ok? You're bleeding, right?" She stared me concerned, hands pulled over her heart and lips parted - lips that were practically screaming for me to kiss them. Damn, she was adorable. 'And now I just want all this over even quicker. Just wait it Lucy, I'm gonna make you pay for all this torture you have put me trough...'

I shifted my position, hiding my side from Lucy. "Nah. I'm alright. The wound is hardly even bleeding anymore." I tried to sound as cool as possible talking with the I-don't-care tone hiding the pain and the thoughts in my head. Lucy narrowed her eyes studying me and glancing at my side. It was clear that she knew I was lying. My side felt like it was on fire and even with my hand pressing it, I could feel blood constantly dripping from it. The wound itself wasn't actually that bad and should have bleed hardly any, but black magic always has some nasty effects on one's body.

Lucy stared me a moment more – she was damn cute doing so, and just moment ago I was sure she couldn't get any cuter – but for a reason or another she didn't pursue the issue. The frown vanished and a smile spread on her lips. "But you sure aren't S-class for nothing. You beat Brain so fast, and with a single hand!" The sudden compliment left me wide eyed for a second, I truly had not seen it coming. But the shock was gone as fast at it had come, my chest filling up with pride and smugness. The girl truly knew how to bump up man's ego. 'Yeah, I know it. I'm amazing.'

Gray's ego however seemed to have gotten quite a blow. He had walked beside us and was staring down at Brain with bitter expression. "While others couldn't even lay a hand on him." He mumbled quietly clenching his fist on his side. Lucy didn't seem to notice or hear anything, so I let him be too. Though the temptation to say something smartass-ish was big...

A little pained mewl made Lucy glance down at the cat on her arms worriedly. "I think Happy is getting worse. He has a high fever." I nodded at her, studying the dirty blue furr ball. The huffs it let out was clear sign that it was in great pain.

"Flame-tart isn't looking too good either." Gray looked at the direction were Natsu laid. His breathing was pained too and loud enough for even Lucy and Gray to hear. Lucy gave her best friend anxious look and headed to his side, Gray just behind her.

I glanced at Brain last time. 'He's going to stay like that for sometime…' I nodded at myself and walked after the two. I crouched down next to the pink-head, and as much as I hated to touch him – I really despised the idea – it would be endless stream of accusations how it was my fault if the guy ended up dead. 'Like that would actually be possible.'. I placed my hand on his forehead. 'He has a high fever.' I moved to his eye parting its' lids carefully. His pupil was abnormally big and the look in it was glassy, unfocused. Lastly I squeezed his mouth open, giving a look to his mucous membranes. 'This isn't looking good…'

Both Lucy and Gray, who were eyes wide open staring what I was doing, were startled as I suddenly spoke. "They are most likely suffering from poisoning. And a pretty bad one on top of that." I stood up and turned over to face them, especially looking at Lucy. The girl stared back at me expectantly. "You said Wendy healed Titania, right?" Lucy nodded. "So she would probably be able to help these two too." Another nod.

"As long as she has any magic left…" She whispered, her thoughts clearly at the last patient the little girl had.

"Well, she better have, because otherwise Flame-brain and the cat are goners." Lucy gasped her hands embracing the cat harder and her eyes dropping to Natsu. The look on her face far beyond worried.

I snapped my eyes to Gray. "You will go fetch Wendy and be fast about it." He nodded already turning to leave.

"And you?" He looked over his shoulder.

"I will go find the King's Hall. We should be able to stop this thing now that Brain is down. Lucy will stay here and look over these two. It's best to move them as little as possible. You can do it, right?" I returned my eyes back to Lucy. She stared Natsu for a second longer, then returned my gaze her eyes full of confidence.

"Of course!"

Being satisfied by the answer Gray froze the ground and skated away, soon disappearing behind a corner. I gave Lucy one last nod and then zapped myself away too.

* * *

"Nothing?" Lucy's voice was slightly higher than usually and it was painted with despair. "You sure there really was nothing?"

I nodded my brows knitted. The so called King's Hall had been nothing but empty space with friable walls and floor full of cracked tiles, weeds pushing trough them. There had been absolutely nothing that could have been used to drive this thing, I couldn't even sense any magic in the air that could have hide the control mechanism or actually be the mechanism.

Lucy's eyes dropped to the ground. "What do we do now?" I let my eyes fall on the ground too. 'I really don't now…'

As the silence stretched longer I knew that Lucy was desperately trying to come up some sort of a plan on that beautiful blonde head of hers. And that was exactly what I was I was doing too. Plan after plan run trough my head until my eyes unconsciously fell on Natsu.

"Maybe we should just wreck this place up…" I had opened my mouth before I even noticed. Lucy lifted her gaze, then followed mine to Natsu.

"Are you serious?" She asked. In any other situation she would probably have sounded amused. "How would you even do that? This place is gigantic!" It was somewhat a surprise to hear her taking my idea to consideration, but suppose every suggestion was forth consideration at this point. We were running out of time, and fast.

But Lucy was right. This place was enormous and even with my powers it would be probably impossible to make it immobile. And we didn't even have any idea what the Oracion Seis wanted from Wendy's guild, why was this city heading there. Though I'm sure everyone had a good guess about the main idea… which was nothing good.

Suddenly a wave of shivers climbed up my spine and before I even got a chance to think of reaction I felt something pierce my right shoulder. I watched a beam of light go on as I took a short step forward before dropping on a knee, supporting some of my weight on my left arm. First there wasn't even pain, but when I heard Lucy scream my name horrified my shoulder burst on fire.

Lucy was by my side in a blink of an eye, kneeling beside me hands pressing my hole of a wound from both side. The beam of magic had went trough my shoulder like a bullet. It was bleeding very badly and the pain… It hurt like hell. Now at least I had a pretty good idea what had happened to the snake guy...

The pain bite down on my shoulder harder as I started to turn around. Lucy tried to stop me and begged me to stay still, but I still did move, though I stayed on the ground wanting to move as little as possible. I had to know who had attacked, no, I had to know who had been able to sneak on my back so easily. My eyes widened for the briefest moment, before narrowing them hard. 'How?'

Brain stood there his hand stretched forward toward us. He pulled it on a fist and then open it again, repeating this couple of times before giving it a studying look like it had been the first time in a very long time he had used his magic. All this time overly smug grin played on his lips. I couldn't understand how he was up and standing, he should have still stayed down a fairly good time, but what confused me even more was his changed appearance, curly hair, lighter skin tone, dark eyes, and all his bruises had disappeared. When the man turned his eyes to us, his magical power were let free. 'Impossible...' I could here Lucy gasp, but I couldn't blame her. Brain's magical power seemed to have grown and what I could tell it was on of the creepiest ones I have ever felt.

I gritted my teeth, nose wrinkling. I hate to admit it, but in that situation I felt actually intimidated (which is as rare as getting Natsu to shut up for a minute). Alone I wouldn't had had any problems, but with both Lucy and the Flame-brain to protect the odds weren't really on our side. This was probably the only time in my whole life that I actually wanted Natsu to be up and in action. However he was completely out of the game, Lucy too was injured and her spirits wouldn't really hold challenge against this guy, and then there was me...

My shoulder kept bleeding, not showing any signs of stopping, and the sudden movement of falling down had almost opened up my side again. In short I was in quite the pain, but pain was something I could handle. What truly worried me was my growing dizziness, thanks to the loss of blood.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head trying to clear my mind.

"Laxus..?" Lucy's voice was dripping with worry, a hint of fear was there too. I re-opened my eyes and glanced at her assuring that I was alright. It did nothing to the anxious expression on her face, it actually seemed to worse it. She knew exactly how bad things looked for us, and what was believing her shaking hands, I wasn't the only one feeling threathened by the situation.

"You have really wrecked havoc on my guild." A deep voice snapped both of our attention to Brain's direction. If the smile Brain had worn before I beat him had been disgusting, then this one the new Brain was wearing was absolutely hideous! "I, Zero, as master, will now draw the line!" As to demonstrate his seriousness he spiked his magic up, the smile never leaving his lips. I could feel Lucy's hand's trembling increase on my shoulder, she was scared. And for a reason. I had to come up with a plan and fast or we would be fucked.

Brain, or Zero or who the fuck he was, started to walk toward us. His space was slow, making us tense up a little bit more with every step he took, clearly humoring himself by doing so. I forced my feet to work and stood up, tearing Lucy's hand off me. Never breaking my eye-contact with Zero I pushed Lucy behind me. 'Damn! My sight is getting blurry…' Being paralyzed by Zero, Lucy didn't even try to question my actions.

With five or six meters between us, Zero stopped. Lazily he slide his eyes on Natsu, I took the moment and glanced around us. I had to find away for Lucy to escape. 'There.' I though seeing a small alley on my back right. I started to back toward it pushing Lucy at the said direction. Lucy would run and then I would grab Flame-brain and get the hell away from here, making sure if the Zero decided to follow one of us it would be me.

I was about to whisper my plan to Lucy when, Zero talked again, this time directly to me though his eyes were still on Natsu. "You were the one who managed to hurt Brain's body, right?" it wasn't really a question. He snapped his head toward us, hand already pointed at us palm open. "I will eliminate you!" He yelled letting out a maniac laugh at the end

Before I could even completely register what he had said, the magical pressure started grow around us. And before I could even think about moving myself, I spun around to push Lucy out of the range. She flew couple meters back, then fell on the ground, and I hoped I didn't brake anything in her body. The moment her movement stop, Lucy lifted her head shouting my name shocked.

But the moment I tried to move myself out of the way, the attack already hit. Massive pain surrounded my whole body and the next thing I knew my consciousness was being swallowed by darkness. My last thoughts being 'So dizzy...' and '...so hungry...'.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 20. How was it?**

 **Please review! I love to read them and know your opinion.**

 **And thank you Narutofan1994, 3 and Samira Vongola for your reviews.**

 **See ya! (And hopefully this time little bit faster...)**


End file.
